I Promise
by Mischievous Gleek
Summary: Sequel to 'Better Than You'. Must be read first to make sense of this story - Kurt made a promise to Puck and he intends to see it through. Follows the boys journey through love, laughter, heart-ache and tears.
1. Shock Waves

**Okay - here it is, the sequel to Better Than You!**

**I decided to go ahead with this after all the positive response to the first story so ****THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Some chapters will be more of a one-shot kind of deal, so be prepared for some large jumps in time as it will basically stick to cannon events from S2.**

**There will of course be some minor adjustments - but you will have to read to find out! **

**Only a short chapter this time to ease you back into the story, but there will be at least one more chapter that immediately follows on in regards to time-line.**

**I will be sure to indicate at the start of each chapter whether it is a continuation from the previous or a new one-shot event.**

**Warnings - this story will include themes of angst, hurt/comfort, friendship, romance, humour and family. **

**Rated as M - mostly to be safe. Majority of the story will be at a T level, but some parts will definitely be at the M level - make of that what you will! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee or it's characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.**

**Kurt made a promise to Puck - and he intends to see it through. Follow their journey through love, laughter, heart-ache and tears.**

Ever since Baby-Gate –Part-2, as it became known by the Glee Club, Puck and Kurt had become in-separable. The shock wave around the school when they were always seen walking side-by-side chatting caused a massive fall-out. Karofsky and Azimio had made the mistake of making snide remarks about Kurt 'spreading the gay' – They spent three days at home sporting cracked ribs and a broken nose a piece once Puck had finished with them. According the official incident reports, they both tripped and fell down the stairs.

A few others who didn't pay heed to the warning mass-slushied Kurt as he left his AP French class. Unfortunately for them, Puck had rounded the corner as they struck. No one knows how they ended up hoisted to the top of the flag pole by their underwear. For both incidents, various members of the Glee Club had provided 'air-tight' alibi's for the mohawked teen.

When Jacob-Ben Israel had shoved a microphone into Kurt's face as they entered the cafeteria for lunch asking if it was true that Kurt and Puck had a clandestine joining of the erotic kind in the locker-room and was now holding video evidence as black-mail to keep Puck 'dating' him, it was Sue's testimony that the 'fuzzy haired ginger clown' had thrown _himself_ at the wall and then proceeded to dunk his own head in the vat of macaroni cheese due to his despondency of his own hair and was merely trying to emulate his hero 'lard-head-buttered-curls McButt-Chin' that kept Puck out of detention.

As Sue accompanied both Kurt and Puck out of Figgin's office she had turned to Puck and told him to 'Keep Lady-Face safe. I need my new Head Cheerio for National's.' It was then, under the protection of the two most formidable people at McKinley that Kurt found his wardrobe remained free of unwelcome stains.

While they were now free to walk the halls in peace, one glare from Puck had them running; it didn't stop the rumours from being whispered behind their backs. Rumours that were fuelled whenever the student body saw the two unlikely companions sharing a hug, or when Kurt would grasp Puck's hand in comfort.

Unfortunately, they were not safe from the wrath of certain members when in Glee Club. Santana took every chance she could to threaten to go all 'Lima-Heights' on Kurt for 'stealing her man' which only intensified to include attempted eye-gauging when news of Kurt's new position of Head Cheerio reached the Latina. Quinn sat mostly silent, throwing daggers at Kurt with her eyes, but would take the opportunity to throw a scathing remark his way whenever she could.

Perhaps the most surprising though was Finn. The Glee Club knew that he still hadn't forgiven Puck for sleeping with his ex-girlfriend, but the club was surprised by the level of animosity radiating between Finn and Kurt. The Club knew that something must have gone down between the two nearly step-brothers, after all, they were used Kurt staring at the QB with love hearts shooting out of his eyes.

In all the drama of the day of Baby-Gate –Part-2, the Glee Club members had forgotten the tense atmosphere between the pair before Puck had even walked in. Kurt had told no one what had caused the riff except for Puck when he had asked out. Puck had fumed spectacularly hearing about the 'basement incident', but it was only Kurt's calming hand and pleading voice to drop it that stopped him from lashing out at the taller teen. After all, there was a much more urgent issue to contend with first.

Curiosity had run wild amongst the Glee Club the day Finn had stormed up to Kurt and had spat that he 'knew he was right – Kurt was trying to molest straight people' clearly believing the rumours spreading like wildfire about Puck's and Kurt's supposed relationship. Kurt had stared at the taller boy with cold fury, but it was Puck who stepped forwards into Finn's face.

"You have _no_ right to talk to him like that, _especially _after what you did!"

Kurt had pulled Puck away from the brewing battle with a contemptuous glare directed at Finn. Since then, neither boy spoke or acknowledged Finn. The rest of the Glee Clubber's where dying to ask what had happened, but one glare from Puck and the memory of Kurt's outburst kept them to silently speculating amongst themselves.

After successfully getting Quinn to agree to sign custody over to Puck, the dynamic between the two boys changed, from one of support to seemingly having been best of friends for life. Mercedes had admitted defeat in the battle for BFF position. Though each week, she was making atonement by enticing Kurt to the mall for a shopping day. Something that Puck flatly refused to partake in again after the monster six hour shopping marathon Kurt had dragged him into in search of the 'perfect birthday present' for his sister.

Their friendship grew steadily, though it was not without its speed bumps. The entire school had now become accustomed to Kurt bitching out Puck whenever he tried to skive off his maths class – 'You need an education Noah if you are going to support your child'. They had also witness Puck whining at Kurt's 'Princess-y' behaviour whenever he had to stop for yet another 'quick touch-up' of the diva's hair. But mostly, the school witnessed the strong bond between the two grow.

Mercedes, while still trying to remain a friend for Quinn, had found herself spending more time in the company of the boys outside of school. She saw the continued bickering between the two. The bickering was in itself was free of malicious intent; Mercedes could see that it had actually become a somewhat twisted endearing quality in their communication.

That was how Mercedes found herself watching the pair as yet another argument broke out in the choir room. She was currently leaning against the wall of the choir room, watching the pair shout at each other.

"I can't believe you! Do you even understand what you have done?"

"I did what was needed!" The angry teen defended himself.

"No, what you did was completely irresponsible!" shouted back the pale teen.

Her eyes flicking back and forth like she was at a tennis match, Mercedes calmly pulled out a nail file and began inspecting her manicure and making a mental note to ask Kurt for a touch up. Sighing internally – she settled back further as they argued. She'd learnt very quickly not get in between the pair when they were like this.

"I had to do something!" Puck yelled.

"What you did," Kurt was now shaking in rage, "was completely and utterly moronic. You don't seem to understand the consequences of your actions!"

"What are you talking about? All I did was do what a real man needed to do!"

Watching as Kurt paced back in front of Puck, still shaking with rage at the boy who was standing in the middle of the room throwing his arms up in the air at his question. Pushing away from the wall and putting the nail file away, "You two fight more than an old married couple" she remarked.

Seeing the looks of shock that were thrown at her from both boys, she merely shrugged and left the room humming. She was _not_ getting involved in that one, even though she agreed that Kurt was right, Puck really did do a stupid thing.

Both boys stared incredulously at each other. "What does she mean?" Asked Kurt at the same time Puck asked "So what exactly is so bad about what I did."

Furiously, Kurt snatched up his satchel and hissed at Puck, "This is not the place to discuss this," he stalked towards the door, indicating that Puck should hurry up and follow him. Both boys stalked angrily passed an amused Mercedes as they headed to the parking lot.

**I know! I know! So many of you were wanting to know what they were arguing about! I'm such a tease! You'll have to wait till the next chapter to see what it's all about!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know why!**

**Mischievous Gleek**


	2. Proposition

**Really quick update because I only had a short chapter last time. I hope this one makes up for it! :)**

**This chapter is a direct continuation from the previous and yes, you _do_ find out what they were arguing about in this chapter.**

**There will be another chapter following as a continuation from this - Let me do a RIB and call it a 3 chapter arc. **

**_AUTHOR APOLOGIES -_I realised when writing this chapter that I accidentally mentioned Puck having a mohawk in the first chapter - *insert my best Homer Simpson 'D'Oh! here* Pretty please disregard my lapse in continuity - I swear I am NOT that much like RIB!**

**No additional warnings - chapter rated T for language.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee or it's character's, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.**

The tense silence in the car as Kurt drove him home was really starting to worry Puck. Usually, the drive would be filled with chatter or the pair singing along to music. But Kurt had resolutely switched off the stereo as soon as he started the car. He'd not acknowledged Puck, despite his many awkward attempts to start a conversation.

In such a short space of time, he'd become to depend heavily on Kurt. Not just for support with the whole baby drama, but as a friend too. He'd never felt so free and easy when he was with other people, but Kurt made it seem so simple. While they were both had vastly different personalities that would sometimes clash, it was also as though they complimented each other. Puck was terrified that he'd lost it, now when he needed it more than ever if he was going to get through it all.

Kurt pulled up in Puck's driveway but didn't turn off the engine, a first unless he was working in his Dad's garage after school. Puck glanced hopelessly at the pale teen beside him who was still staring out the windscreen, hands clenched around the steering wheel.

With a quiet desperation, Puck pleaded. "Kurt? Will you please talk to me? I don't understand why you're angry."

Kurt whipped his head around to glare at him, "Why am I not surprised Puck?" Kurt ignored the other boys flinch at the use of his nickname. "I'm angry, because you never stop to think. I'm angry, because of one blatant act of stupidity might cause you to lose the one thing you need more than anything. And I'm angry," he admitted with tears welling in his eyes, "because I know what would happen to you if you lost her, and I just _can't _watch you go through that again."

Puck was beyond confused, he didn't see how what he did could lead to him losing his daughter, but the most pressing matter right at that moment was that Kurt was upset, Kurt was crying, because of him. Taking off his seatbelt and throwing himself across the console, he pulled Kurt into a fierce hug, seatbelt and all.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Kurt. I know I'm a screw up, but please don't leave me, I don't think I can do this without you. Please, just – help me, help me understand."

Pulling back, Kurt looked at the lost boy in front of him. "Hey - just because I'm angry, doesn't mean I'm leaving. Look at me Noah, I made you a promise, a promise that you would keep that baby girl, and I intend to see it through," Kurt ran a comforting hand over Puck's shorn head and added "But you have to work with me here, I can't do it all by myself."

Puck leant into the touch, relishing in the comfort for a few seconds before looking back to Kurt with a puzzled expression. Kurt, seeing his slight distress evident in his eyes, took pity on the boy and explained it for him.

"Noah, even though we had the contracts drawn up, Quinn can still contest it. Pulling silly stunts like that could work against you if she took it to court. You need to show that you are a responsible person, capable of raising a child.

To be honest, if Quinn were to contest it, you would have a hard task defending yourself anyway, you are both only 16 and on top of that, while I hate to admit it, courts will prefer to leave a child with the mother wherever possible.

So, you _cannot_ give Quinn or her mother any ammunition that will overturn the contract, even if they do it purely for spite. So slashing all those tyres, while being for a chivalrous reason, if it reaches Quinn or her mother -" Kurt trailed off.

Puck nodded his head in understanding and let out a deep sigh. Rubbing his hands over his face he looked to the pale boy in front of him. "I really fucked up didn't I?"

With a small quirk of a smile Kurt nodded, "Yes, you did. You are just really lucky that Ms Corchran is not pressing charges. But that's why you need to _think_ before you act from now on."

Puck nodded his head again, "We – Finn and I, we need to pay for the tires, it's her condition so she won't press charges."

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out. Now, how about a game of Mario Kart?" Kurt asked with a smile.

With a sheepish grin, Puck exited the car with Kurt trailing behind him. He knew that video games weren't really Kurt's thing, so he understood it was peace offering of sorts.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel knew that something was up as soon as got home. If it wasn't the fact that Kurt had made dinner, Steak and potato bake by the smell of it – his favourite, then the fact that Kurt had placed a freshly opened bottle of beer in front of him certainly gave it away.<p>

Burt sat back drinking his beer as he watched his son plate up their meal, adding a healthy sized portion of potato bake to his plate, and chattered inanely about various and un-important topics until he sat down having placed his meal in front of him.

Burt watched as his son fidgeted slightly, making a fuss of cutting all the fat from his, much smaller, piece of steak. Deciding that he best enjoy as much of the meal in front of him before Kurt got the courage to broach the obvious reason for the display, Burt set about eating his meal, occasionally taking a sip of his beer to peer at his son over the bottle.

Burt got through ¾ of his meal, watching his son stew, before he could stand it no longer and opened his mouth for the first time since he got home -"Alright, what's up and how much is going to cost me?"

With a small quirk of his lips, Kurt chose his words carefully. "I have a – a proposition for you. What would you say if I could add a substantial amount of potential business at the garage for you, for a, small, outlay?"

Burt, not expecting this turn of events, felt his eyebrows rise dramatically. "I would say you have my attention, but what's the catch?"

Putting his knife and fork down, Kurt turned to face his father fully. "First, I need to explain something to you, and – well, you might not be very impressed – But I need you to let me finish and then listen to my proposition _before_ you make your decision, O-okay?"

Sensing the seriousness in his son's voice and face, Burt copied him and put his cutlery down and, taking a large swig of his beer first, nodded. "Shoot kid."

"Okay, so you remember me telling you about the situation with Noah, right?" Seeing his father nod Kurt continued. "And do you remember me talking about Rachel and Jesse?" At this, Burt let out a small snort, _complaining more likely_ he thought as he nodded.

Ignoring his father's small outburst, Kurt continued. "Well, both he and Finn, well, to be perfectly honest, they did something really stupid. See, Jesse defected back to Vocal Adrenaline. They came to our school over the weekend and T-P'd our choir room and then had a little show down first thing Monday morning. But to top it off, Jesse enticed Rachel to meet him in the parking lot where he and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline egged her.

It was a really despicable thing to do, and as much as she annoys me and certainly as much as those _clothes _she wears deserve far worse than raw egg thrown at them, she is still our teammate and no one gets to humiliate her but us."

Burt was watching as Kurt started to ramble in his _passion_ – for lack of a better word, a small grin flitting onto his face at the scathing remark of Rachel's clothing.

"So, while we were all brainstorming, Puck and Finn decided they should take matters in their own hands and, and well they slashed all the tires on their cars." He finished quickly.

Burt didn't really know which aspect of that tale that he should react too first, and in his confusion, he asked the first question that popped into his head.

"Wait, I thought you guys weren't talking to Finn?"

"Were not, I guess, even with all the drama the two knuckleheads felt on common ground about it all. So, that's something I guess. Anyway, like I said – completely moronic act and I've already spoken to Noah about the stupidity of it. But the thing is, Ms Corchran, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, she said she won't press charges as long as they pay for the damage.

Now like I told Noah, with all the baby drama going on, he really, _really_ can't give Quinn or Mrs Fabray any grounds to contest the contract. But they are having trouble finding jobs that will pay enough to cover the cost of the damage."

Burt could see where his kid was going with this, sort of; he just didn't know exactly what was expected of him. "Okay, so you said you had a proposition?"

Relief washed over Kurt's face as he sat up straighter and nodded.

"What I'm proposing, is that you replace all the tyres on the cars with no upfront costs. To pay it off, Noah and Finn would be the ones to do all the work plus, with a schedule worked out, they could come in some days after school or on weekends to do all the donkey work around the garage, more if you feel they were up to it, all completely labour cost free of course."

Kurt could see his father's mind ticking over the proposition and he hurried to add "Plus, I think it would be beneficial to both of them. They would learn to appreciate consequences in hard labour of their actions, and maybe, having to be civil to one another in a neutral environment may help them to rebuild their relationship, at least to make a start at it. And, well, if I'm there too, maybe it might help Finn and I get past _our_ differences."

Kurt could see that he'd convinced his father with that last comment. Burt truly did love Carole and was keen to take their relationship further, but that was impossible while their sons had animosity between them. Kurt kept his fingers crossed under the table, if it helped Noah keep the baby, then he would happily play nice with Finn for their parents.

Burt took another swig of his beer and rubbed his hand over his bald head and finally nodded. "Okay, but I have some conditions. First, you will be the one to train the boys in the garage, I can't pull my guys off work for paying customers to do that." With Kurt's eager nod he continued. "And two, you will be there every time until I'm satisfied they can work un-supervised, if it's not your scheduled shift, _you_ don't get paid either," Kurt nodded without enthusiasm at this condition. "And finally, _you_ are the one who will be held accountable for their work should something go wrong. Can you live with that?"

Kurt took a deep breath and held out his hand with a nod. Taking his father's hand in a firm handshake he agreed "Deal. Thanks Dad."

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at the pair of dumb-founded boys before him. He'd called them both to the choir room – a feat in itself when they realised the other had been invited too. It took quick talking on his part to stop them from breaking out into an argument even though he was feeling slightly miffed that Finn seemed to have forgotten that Kurt had been ignoring him too.<p>

"So, that's the deal. What do you think?"

"Why?" asked Puck and Finn nodded in agreement at the question.

"Because of the reasons I already talked to you about Noah, and Finn, our parents want us to try to get along better. Look, I'm just trying to find a solution that will help everyone. This way, the tyres are done straight away, giving Vocal Adrenaline no reason to be tempted to press charges against either of you and as a bonus you'll be able to learn some actual skills and get hands on work experience."

Kurt watched tentatively as both boys looked to each, seemingly thinking it over. Without warning, Puck leapt up and swallowed the slighter teen in a huge hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Laughing Kurt asked "Is that a yes?" At Pucks nod he turned and raised an expectant eyebrow at Finn.

"Yeah dude, that's – that's awesome."

"Okay, well since there is no Glee or football after school today, we can meet up at the garage to discuss schedules and I can start a basic training of you first."

"Wait, _you'll_ be training us?" asked Finn?

"Yes Finn, as I explained its part of my dad's conditions. So either deal with it or find something else."

Finn looked sheepish, "I just, I didn't know that you could – you know. I'll see you guy's there." he added as he hurried out of the room.

"So is your dad really okay with this?"

"Yeah, once I explained everything."

"Why didn't you tell Finn what we talked about?"

"The fewer people who know about it the better. If, for some miracle, neither Quinn nor her mother have thought about trying to get the baby back, then I don't want anyone to plant the idea in them."

Puck threw his arm around Kurt as they walked out of the room. "You know, you are too damn smart for your own good sometimes."

"All the better to keep you on your toes Mister" Kurt replied with a smile.

**Okay - so I lied a tiny little bit - the start of this story takes place immediately following Better Than You, which therefore means, it's drawing on cannon events from Funk and Regionals, plus there will a whole lot of 'new' story lines following the boy's summer. **

**I'm sorry! I couldn't tell you before without giving it away!**

**As always -**

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know why!**

**Mischievous Gleek**


	3. Drama Queen

**Apologies for the delay!**

**I was incapacitated for a day :( and it was also Glee Day in there too! :)**

**Here is the promised third story in this 'arc'. It turned out to be much longer than I had anticipated, so forgive me, but there will be another chapter in this arc to follow. **

**All technical information in this chapter is true to the best of my knowledge. I grew up in a 'rev head' family, so anything I was unsure about I consulted my brother and father who are the experts when it comes to cars. :)**

_**This story is now Beta'd by the truly AMAZING Bellegenana. **_

**She is truly an wonderful talent and I thank her for all her advice and expert critique. No longer must you wade through my appalling grammar and off topic ramblings!**

**A reminder that this is written in Australian/British English. As I've discovered some words are not 'translatable' to US English. I've tried to explain the words as I go along, if there is any that you are confused about - hit that review button or PM me - I don't bite, much! :)**

**This chapter is rated T, for a slight sexual reference.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee or it's characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.**

As had become ritual, Kurt headed over to the Puckerman home early Saturday morning, with a quick stop at Starbucks to grab a Caramel Macchiato for himself and a Venti Espresso Frappuccino for Puck, who really wasn't a morning person as Kurt quickly discovered. Kurt also decided to splurge on a bake goods purchase. It wasn't diet-approved, but he felt he owed it to himself, and it was one of Puck's favourites. He was met at the door by Sarah, Puck's younger sister. He gave her a quick hug hello and praised her daring use of neon pink tights under cropped jean shorts topped with an oversized white sweatshirt with the perfect amount of accessories.

"My, my Miss Sarah, how very retro of you, I love it."

Grinning at the praise, she took the blueberry muffins he'd brought for all to share and led him into the kitchen.

"Good morning Ruth," he called brightly. "I take it Noah is still not up?"

With a chuckle Mrs Puckerman shook her head and handed him a glass of water.

"Here, go wake him up."

With an impish grin, Kurt took the proffered glass and made his way up the familiar path to Puck's bedroom. Not bothering to knock, he walked in to see a shirtless Puck spread eagled on his back, his morning wood standing proudly at attention. Without ceremony, Kurt approached the bed and threw the glass of water, originally meant for his face, onto his lap. Puck sat up bolt right with a hiss, hands cupping around his manhood protectively. Looking around he saw an entirely too happy Kurt standing there holding an empty glass.

"What the hell dude!"

"Apparently, your dreams were of the happy kind. We're already running late. You didn't have time to sort that out," he gestured to Puck's crotch, "So, I helped you out." He admitted with a wide smile.

With a groan, Puck flopped back down on his bed. "You're really gonna be the death of me Kurt, seriously."

"Come on, up sleepy head. We have so much to do and so little time to do it in."

"It's really far too early for you to be quoting 'Willy Wonka' at me."

Grabbing hold of Puck's hand, Kurt pulled him so he was half dangling off the bed.

"Come on Noah, Up! I got you a coffee. Annnd, I got those blueberry muffins you liked so much. If you don't hurry, Sarah will have finished them all."

With another groan, Puck wiped the sleep from his eyes and stood up with a stretch. Heading towards the bathroom, Kurt called out,

"You have five minutes; otherwise I'm flushing the toilet on you!"

Puck merely waved his hand and continued on his journey. Approximately seven minutes later, he joined Kurt and his family in the kitchen where they were eating the muffins.

"Are there any left? Sweet!" He proclaimed as Kurt pushed the bag with the last muffin in it towards him.

"Are you ready?"

With his mouth full of food, Puck tried to speak, only to have both Kurt and his mother smack him around the back of his head.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." They reproached at the same time, and then shared a quick grin.

"Noah and I'll be back later tonight, we are going to take some time to work on his truck. It is entirely too unsafe for a precious baby to be subjected to."

Puck rolled his eyes, but quickly kissed his mother on the cheek and ruffled his sister's hair, ignoring her squeak of protest. Grabbing his coffee from Kurt with much gratitude, Puck climbed into Kurt's navigator and tried desperately to wake up. Kurt, used to Puck's lack of chatter first thing in the morning, merely turned on the radio and sang along on the drive to the garage.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Puck arrived at the garage first. Burt figured that as long as Kurt was going in so early, then he could open up the garage leaving Burt to get to sleep in, something which he felt was long overdue. He secretly loved this arrangement. Saturday mornings didn't really pick up at the shop until about 10 a.m. and Burt had a couple of his employees rostered for this weekend to start around that time. Kurt had assured him that he would handle anything that came up before they arrived. So Burt took advantage and decided to get up early and go fishing. He'd stop in the garage around lunch time.<p>

Finn wasn't due to arrive until 8.30, but Kurt liked having half an hour to get set up and just spend some time with Puck, while Puck liked having this time to wake up properly. This was the first official day that the boys would actually be working on the vandalized VA Range Rovers. The previous week had been spent trying to train the boys in the basics of automotive repair.

"So, do you actually think we can do this?" asked Puck.

Kurt shuddered at the memory of Finn almost breaking his nose trying to turn a lug nut amongst his other unfortunate misadventures during the week, but nodded confidently.

"I know you can." He said decisively. "You picked up the work amazingly well Noah, I think you impressed Dad[a7] ."

Puck flushed at the praise. He admired Burt a lot, and looked to him as the father figure he never had. He'd been anxious to prove to Burt, as well as himself that he could do this. Kurt's confidence in him went a long way, but to hear that Burt thought so too was enough to swell him with pride.

"What about Finn?" he asked cautiously.

Kurt hesitated before answering and sounded as though he was trying to convince himself as well.

"Finn will be fine. He'll be slower than you, at least at first. But I'll help him and keep an eye on everything."

Twenty minutes later, Finn was dropped off by Carole before she headed into work. He was obviously tense and seemed very high strung. Kurt tried to keep things light and amicable; otherwise it was going to be a very long day.

"Good morning Finn." To which Finn merely nodded. "Okay, so, the first car is not due to arrive for another 15 minutes. Usually, it would only take about an hour to change four tyres and rotate them. But, because you are both new at this, we've staggered their appointments with longer intervals between so you don't have to rush or get flustered.

Today, there are only going to be three cars that come in. But, my Dad has also suggested that as part of the plan to try and get some new business, he's offered them free oil changes as well. Now I know you haven't done those yet, so I'll help with them, but I want you to watch and learn, okay?"

At both boys' nods, Kurt clapped his hands together.

"Excellent. Well I've brought in some extra supplies to keep them happy should they choose to wait here. Let's get that set up, but first, do you have any questions?"

Puck shook his head but Finn shuffled his feet nervously.

"What is it Finn?"

"What happens if I mess up? I mean, I'm not very good at this or anything."

"Don't worry Finn. I'm going to be here watching the both of you every step of the way, if you get confused you can always stop to ask me. If something goes wrong, then don't worry about, I'll fix it and even if I can't, you aren't held responsible, okay?"

With a relieved nod Finn and Puck helped Kurt lay out the magazines and snacks he'd brought. Puck filled up the coffee machine while Finn brought in a new bottle of water for the water cooler in the corner, replacing the almost empty one.

"Now, just before any one comes, I just want to give you a heads up. Dad's not coming in until about lunch time today. He's got Larry and George coming in around 10 when the business usually picks up. But before then, if someone comes in or calls, I have to tend to them. If that happens, just stop what you are doing and take a break if you don't feel comfortable continuing, okay?"

Again, both boys nodded. They had yet to look at each other directly let alone speak to one another. But Kurt was indeed a patient man and knew that this would take some time. As much as Puck wouldn't admit it, Kurt knew that he missed his childhood friend, and Kurt just wanted Puck to be happy. If having Finn speaking to him again would do that, then Kurt would make sure it was done.

Shortly, the first car arrived carrying an additional three VA members. It appeared that they didn't want to come alone to a location with their enemy Kurt couldn't help but feel smug that they were afraid to be alone with ND members. As Puck drove the car up onto the hoist with Finn guiding him, Kurt explained to the owner of the car that they would be doing a free oil change as well as the new tyres and wheel alignment and then offered the waiting room to the teens.

After Puck had exited the car, Kurt supervised as Finn used the hydraulic hoist to raise the car into the air to the acceptable height. Then he turned to both boys and asked what was next. Finn resembled a deer caught in headlights, unable to answer when put on the spot.. Puck answered that they needed to take the old tyres off.

At Kurt's encouragement, the boys picked up tyre irons, they were not ready to handle the electric equipment yet, and proceeded to remove the tyres. Kurt watched as Puck easily used his muscles to remove the lug nuts and pull the tyre off, while Finn seemed to struggle to remember which way to turn the tyre iron and then clumsily dropped the tire onto his foot. As Finn hopped around cursing his hurt foot, Puck removed the other three tyres efficiently. Once done, Kurt showed them which tyres had been set aside for the Range Rovers.

He supervised the boys using the equipment to remove the tyres from their mags and have new ones replaced on them. He showed them the correct way to lift the tyre to put it back on the car and hold it in place so they wouldn't hurt themselves. Puck proved much faster again and quickly put his two new tyres on and was just finishing checking their air pressure when Finn started on his second.

Kurt watched as Puck took it upon himself to check the air pressure on the first of Finn's tyres himself before handing the device to Finn to do the last. Kurt was pleased to see that Finn muttered a quiet 'thanks' to Puck who had nodded and muttered 'no problem' back.

Kurt was interrupted then by a customer who came looking for an oil change. Deciding to use this chance to show both Puck and Finn how an oil change was done, he called the boys over from the Range Rover. He quickly but thoroughly ran through the process as he was doing it, he could Puck watching intently, nodding when he understood something. Finn just looked confused and scared. Kurt resigned himself to a lot of extra attention needed for Finn.

After he had finished with the customer, Kurt returned back to the Range Rover with the boys and explained how to do a wheel alignment again.

"A wheel alignment is really important, because when you're driving the tread will wear down on one spot more than the others because of turning and the camber of the road. All roads are not exactly perfectly flat, they have a very slight curve to them which helps to stop water pooling up dangerously. This way it flows off to the sides and down the drains.

If regular wheel alignments aren't done, the tread of the tyre will wear off in one spot more than others. So that means that the whole tyre will have to be replaced even though there may be plenty of tread on the rest of the tyre."

Kurt let them watch as he did the wheel alignment for the first time. After it was finished, he set up ready for the oil change and got the two boys to do the work while he gave instruction. Finn seemed to pick up how to do the oil change much quicker than Kurt had expected given his facial expressions while he had been watching Kurt earlier. Perhaps the predominantly confused expression was just Finn's concentration face? No matter. Kurt continued with his observation of both boys, noting what further instructions were necessary. Even though the task was much simpler than the tires, Kurt gave Finn praise in the hopes it would boost his confidence.

Once the first car was finished, Kurt got the boys to give it a quick wash as was standard practice by the garage. Once done, he handed the keys back to its owner along with a business card and voucher for 20% off the next wheel alignment. All three watched as the happy driver and friends left the garage.

"Well that went much quicker than I had anticipated, even with the stop to do the other oil change. Good work guys!" Kurt praised with a grin. Checking the time he added "the next car isn't due for about ½ hour. Who's up for a break?"

Kurt led the two boys over to the bathroom to clean up after which they all sat down for coffee and food. Puck and Kurt chatted amiably while Finn sat mostly silent, preferring to concentrate on eating as many biscuit's that Kurt had made as possible. While they were waiting, the two weekend workers Larry and George arrived and joined them for a cup of coffee. Kurt was praising the work Puck and Finn had done and then pulled out the schedule of customers that were coming in today for them.

"I have an idea," Kurt spoke to the two teens after the men had left to start work. "I was thinking that we could get the work done faster if we split it up. Puck, you have a good grasp on changing the tyres and doing the wheel alignment, and Finn you've picked up how to do the oil change quickly, so you can do that while he's doing the tyres and then wash the car afterwards. How does that sound?"

Puck was prepared to agree to anything, while Finn looked most relieved, he felt much more comfortable doing the oil change and he was used to washing his mum's car all the time, so he nodded enthusiastically.

"Excellent! This will a lot of extra free time today because we've only booked the three jobs, but I can change that for the rest of the appointments. That way it's all done much quicker. I'll call the 3rd appointment and see if they would like to come in any earlier, see if we can't get you home early today."

With that said, the 2nd car of the day arrived and the boys all got up to get to work. Kurt marvelled at how quickly both boys worked at their respective tasks. Finn appeared much more relaxed and even spoke a few polite words to Puck as the work brought them into contact a few times. They finished the work on the car in about an hour. While Finn was washing the car, Kurt went into the office and arranged for the last car to be brought in within the hour. Exiting the office, Kurt was surprised to see that Puck was helping Finn wash the car. Pausing by the garage doors he listened to their stilted conversation.

"You don't have to help man; you've already done your bit."

"Nah, it's cool. I like it; it's like cleaning a pool."

"Did you want to swap jobs?" Finn asked nervously.

"Nah man, you're much better than me doing the oil. I don't mind helping out, and hey, this way, we might get time for lunch, cause dude, I'm like starving!"

Finn grinned and agreed, "Me too."

Kurt wanted to interrupt to say that Finn was always hungry, but he bit his tongue and smiled at the civil way the boys were getting along. Kurt waited a few minutes before walking out to join them.

"It looks good." He praised. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry, who's up for lunch? The next car will be here in about ½ hr."

Both boys nodded enthusiastically while Kurt considered how to do it. He couldn't leave the garage with only his Dad's weekend workers for too long.

"Right, well, I have to be back here really quickly, so how about I drive you guys to Puck's so he can pick up his truck. You guys go do the food run and I'll come back here. That way you can eat on the way back in case the car arrives when you get back here. I'll be able to eat watch at the same time."

Neither boy was particularly keen to be stuck with only the other, even for a short amount of time, but they could see Kurt's reasoning so they both agreed. Kurt grabbed his keys and phone and told the men he'd be back in about 15 minutes and then took both boys back Puck's place. He gave his order and handed over enough money for the all three of them, insisting that it was his treat for the day's hard work and then returned to the garage.

He was highly amused when they returned, both munching on what was apparently their second Big Mac. He un-wrapped his grilled chicken sandwich and listened as they regaled him with their tale of the drive through operator who screwed up their order three times.

"You should have been there dude; he was like 'so two chicken burgers and a big mac?'. Then when we finally got it right, he undercharged us." Puck spoke through a mouthful of food.

Kurt could barely understand a word he was saying but repressed the urge to chastise him in front of Finn, who apparently could understand him perfectly. _It must be one of those guy things_ Kurt mused.

"Yeah man, it was like epic, 'cause we got free food!"

Apparently, free food was one of the things that both guys liked. It was all happy smiles and pleasant talk. When the third car arrived, they both got right to work, finishing in a record time of 45 minutes. Kurt couldn't help but hope that his plan was working.

After they had finished, Kurt told them that he'd re-arranged the appointments so that they were able to fit more cars in on each day. Because of Glee and football, it had been arranged that they would come in Monday's, Wednesday's and Saturday's. But as Kurt explained, with the way they were able to fit more car's in, they'd have them all done by next Saturday afternoon which seemed to perk up the boys.

"Then once you're finished with the rovers, Dad has decided that you will each do three hours on Monday and Wednesday and five hours on Saturday for a month and then you're done."

Because his mother hadn't finished work yet, Puck offered to drop Finn off home, Kurt was surprised at the ease the boy accepted the invitation. Puck would then be coming back to so they could work on his truck.

"Finn, next Saturday, see if you can borrow your Mom's car or get her to bring it in earlier and we will do a quick service for her, free of charge" he offered with a smile.

Looking a little dumbstruck, Finn nodded his head and left with Puck. Kurt used the time to clean up the waiting room and put everything away. Puck took longer than Kurt had expected and he hoped it was because the boys had been talking.

* * *

><p>Puck pulled the car into a space in the garage and popped the hood. Kurt had already stuck his head under it and started pulling things apart by the time Puck got around the front.<p>

"This really should have been serviced a long time ago Noah, there's a lot of work to be done."

"Uh, yeah, well – look about that. Kurt I – I don't have any money."

Puck ran his hand over his scalp, clearly nervous and embarrassed. Kurt pulled his head out of the bonnet and regarded Puck with his best 'Bitch Please' look that had Puck nervously shuffling his feet.

"Noah," he sighed, "I wouldn't have insisted that you bring the car in if I was going to charge you for it. If your so concerned then get those overall's back on and give me a hand and we'll call it even."

Puck grinned sheepishly and quickly got changed again. He watched with fascination as Kurt's nimble fingers quickly and methodically took apart the engine. Puck didn't even know all the names of the pieces let alone how to pull it apart and put it back together.

"Uh, what do you want me to do?"

"First, I'm just running a quick diagnostic on the car, that way we can see what needs to be done. I can tell you that your spark plugs should have been replaced years ago. It's a wonder the car was running at all!"

Puck stood back a little, content to just watch Kurt pull the engine apart as he explained all the different parts and what they did. He got Puck to make a list of all the things that needed to be replaced or repaired, it turned out to be a long list that had Puck feeling even guiltier than before. Kurt finally stood up and turned around to see Puck frowning at the list.

"Don't even think about it Noah. I told you. It's on the house. Dad won't care about any small things that need to be replaced and if there are expensive items then I'll pay for them. No, I won't hear any argument about it. I want to do it, so just shut up about it and get your butt back over here."

Two hours later and Kurt had replaced several parts in the engine and gotten Puck to do an oil change on it. Kurt stood back and wiped his greasy hands on a rag. Puck still couldn't get over how blasé Kurt seemed about getting his hands all dirty and ruining his nails, it was just so_ un-like_ Kurt.

"There are a few things still left to do, I'll order the parts and finish it next weekend. We'll also change your brake pads and fluid as well as give it a wheel alignment. The tyres are still fine."

"Dude, you're amazing you know that right?"

Kurt felt his face flush at the compliment, "it's nothing."

"No seriously, I wouldn't even know where to begin with all this stuff, and you – you're just so good at it!"

"Well I have been hanging out at the shop since I was eight, I picked up a few things and then last year Dad made me get my mechanics licence so that I could work here officially."

"Your Dad is the bomb dude. Like seriously, I'm really, really grateful that he's let us do this. I didn't know what I was gonna do, you know? Plus, it's like super cool! Do you think sometime you could teach me some more stuff?"

"Definitely, during your time here after we finished the Range Rovers I'll start teaching you some other basics and we can go from there. But for now, I really need a shower; this stuff is _vicious_ on my skin."

Laughing Puck swiped a greasy finger across Kurt's cheek.

"You missed a bit!"

"Noah Puckerman! You are going to pay for that!"

Kurt chased Noah around his car a few times before Burt stuck his head out of the office telling them to take it outside. Sobering up, Kurt turned to Puck.

"Do you have a date tonight?"

"No – why are you asking me out?" Puck asked with a mischievous grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh get over yourself! Did you want to come over to our place for dinner tonight? We could watch a movie or something."

"Wow Kurt, dinner, movie and meeting the 'rents all in one! Does that mean I'll get lucky?" He asked with a teasing wink.

"Only if you're a good boy," Kurt quipped back with a smirk.

Puck pulled him in for a hug and took the advantage and ruffled his hair, laughing at Kurt's indignant squeak.

"Well you're certainly not going to get lucky now" Kurt said as he slapped Puck up the back of his head again.

"Oh! You wound me Sir!"

"And they say _I'm_ the Drama Queen!"

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know why!**

**Mischievous Gleek**


	4. On Edge

**Wow! Sorry for the delay guys! But these chapters are getting longer and longer!**

**This chapter is still following on from the previous - and I know I said it would only be a 3 chapter arc, but the characters are just not co-operating with me! So there will be at least one more chapter that immediately follows this one. :)**

**Beta'd by the fabulously talented Bellegenana. Without whom you would be forced to wade through my terrible grammar!**

**As with all my stories, it is written in Australian/British English apart from direct speech and thought, that is written in US English. They are American after all! :D**

**No additional warnings for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee or it's characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.**

The next week passed agonisingly slowly for Kurt. By the time Saturday had rolled around, Kurt was part of the living dead. Not used to the extra hours he had been putting in at the shop supervising both Puck and Finn, his evenings got later and later as he struggled to stay awake to finish all his homework. On top of everything else, he had the Cheerio's Nationals this weekend and Regional's for the Glee Club the next.

Coach Sylvester had demanded that he come into the school an hour and a half earlier every day so that she could drill him in the routine and pull his French medley to pieces in an effort to make-up for the fact that he had to miss two after-school practices so that he could be at the garage. The only reason she had agreed to the compromise was because Kurt had threatened to quit, right before Nationals and he knew that she needed him too much.

Her foul mood about the situation was reflected in Kurt's as the week wore on. He'd been forced to cut back his twice a day hour long moisturising routine to a 10 minute cleanse and moisturise. His skin was paying for it, or so he thought, and it only served to make him grumpier. With Regional's so close, Schue had been keeping them an extra hour in practices to try and tighten up their dancing, read: Finn's dancing or lack thereof.

Kurt was grumpy and irritable towards everyone, especially the lanky teen. While he'd shown definite improvement at the garage, it didn't negate the fact that he had the motor coordination of a toddler. He had even managed to trip over a flat stable surface twice with his abnormally large clown feet, spilling the siphoned used oil into the entire engines of the 2 cars. Kurt's patience was wearing thin though he tried to be as diplomatic as possible with the Frankenteen. A task made harder as he himself had to clean and degrease the engines, which gave him an additional hour of hard work.

On the whole, Kurt had been pleased with the success of his plan. Puck was truly a gift from the fashion gods; he picked up new tasks eagerly and had helped him clean out the engines while still managing to finish his own work on time. Burt too had been impressed by Puck's work ethic and abilities and he'd offered Puck a part-time job after his month of free-labour was up. A job that Puck accepted readily as he needed the income with a baby on the way and Burt had already told him that they'd find a compromise that enabled him to care for his daughter at the same time.

Puck and Finn had been tentatively breaching their gap during the course of the week, even so far as to acknowledge each other silently when they crossed paths at school. But upon hearing of Burt's job offer, Finn's green-eyed monster reared its ugly head. Burt was dating _his_ mom; surely _he _should be getting the preferential treatment. Finn had proceeded to sulk and pout for an hour until Burt had stepped in and played peace maker.

While he was still angry at the boy for what he'd said to Kurt, he was also trying to bring the two families closer together. He'd mentioned to Finn that with a little extra training he'd make a good mechanic and he hoped that Finn would continue to come in to learn. Like the overgrown child that he is, Finn had preened under the praise and assumed a 'holier-than-thou' approach to both Puck and Kurt. The latter who needed to recite the collections that were used in last week's Paris Fashion Week in an effort to bite his tongue.

* * *

><p>For the first time, Kurt was even slower than Puck to drag himself out of bed when his alarm went off on the Saturday morning. Not having the energy to primp himself to perfection, Kurt ran a brush through his hair and brushed his teeth and pulled on an old pair of red skinny jeans and topped it with a plain white t-shirt. Nowhere near his usual fabulous self, even for working at the garage, but he simply couldn't muster the will to care.<p>

He loaded his Cheerio's uniform and a travel bag of necessities into his navigator then drove to Starbucks to grab Pucks' usual order but replaced his own with two large double shot black coffees. He winced at the acrid taste, missing the smooth creaminess of his Macchiato, but forged ahead with the hopes that the plain coffee would inject some much needed caffeine into his system.

Once again, he was met at the door by Sarah who had stared wide-eyed at him and asked in a hushed tone looking around as though scared the fashion police were watching –

"Kurt, wh-what happened to you?"

Kurt waved his hand noncommittally, "Ugh Sarah! I know I look hideous. Just avert your eyes – this is truly not a sight for the innocent."

Kurt gently pushed past the still gaping girl and made his way to meet Ruth in the kitchen.

"Oh dear! Kurt you look exhausted! Are you sick?"

"No, just tired. It's Nationals tonight, and next weekend is Regional's for the Glee Club. We've just been working extra hard is all. After next week it will be easier." He said with a tired smile.

"You shouldn't be working so hard. Would you like some coffee?"

Kurt held up the tray containing the coffee's he'd purchased.

"All taken care of Ruth, but if you can score an IV coffee drip I wouldn't say no."

Ruth chuckled and handed over the glass of water to go wake up Puck. It had become their tradition, Kurt would throw the water on Puck's face and then return downstairs to chat to both the Puckerman women while waiting for Puck to shower and get dressed. This time though, when Puck entered the kitchen and finally took in Kurt's appearance without sleep encrusted eyes he froze.

"Holy Shit! What happened to you dude?"

"Language, Noah." All three reproached him.

"You okay dude? You look like crap."

"Thank you Noah – just what every boy needs to hear." Kurt answered dryly. "And yes, I'm fine. Just tired is all. Coach has been running us into the ground."

Puck patted his shoulder in sympathy, "It's all over after tonight, and all of us are going to be there to cheer you on." He grinned.

"Yes, Sarah and I are especially keen to see you in action out there Kurt. From what Noah's told us, it's going to be spectacular. I'm so glad it's only in Columbus so we can go."

"Thank you. It certainly will be an eye-opening experience. Coach Sylvester tends to push boundaries. I'm extremely lucky it is close by otherwise there is no way I could get there in time. She made my father sign a contract with her ensuring I would be there on time tonight. She was against it, but compromised that I could travel up by myself, as the bus leaves before we'll be done at the garage."

"Kurt, we could have worked something out! You didn't need to try and get everything today! I'm sure that the Vocal Adrenaline kids would have understood."

Kurt merely raised an eyebrow at Puck.

"Okay, maybe they wouldn't, but we could have arranged to stay with Burt."

"No Noah, this was my plan. I'd made the promise to my father and as I told you, I keep my promises. Don't worry, I will be fine." He added with a smile, "Ready to go? Last day of Range Rovers."

"Hell yes! I can't wait to be finished with them! If I never see another one it will be too soon."

Kurt chuckled, "If you are going to be working at the garage then you are going to be mighty disappointed."

Puck grinned in response and they both waved goodbye and headed to the garage. On the car ride over, Puck took it upon himself to keep Kurt awake. He truly did look like a zombie. So he prattled on about nothing in particular, Kurt giving non-committal shrugs and grunts on his end. When they reached the garage and begun setting up for the day Puck had to ask;

"Are you sure you are okay? Cause you look like you're ready to drop."

"I'm really fine Noah, just waiting for the caffeine to kick in and praying that Finn can get through this last day without any more incidents."

"Preach."

* * *

><p>Any hopes that it would be a peaceful day was dashed when Finn came into the garage fuming quietly. After a double-take at Kurt's appearance Kurt spoke before Finn could ask the question.<p>

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired with Nationals tonight and all. Did you bring your Mom's car in for a service?"

"Yeah, I have to take it back to her around lunch time though if that's okay, cause she gets off work then."

"No problem, we can work with that. I'll do it this morning while you guys are working."

Puck asked in an attempt at politeness, "What about you dude? You look really pissed about something."

Because Finn had an attention span of a gnat, he'd momentarily forgotten why he was pissed, but it all came rushing out of his mouth in his usual fashion.

"Rachel!" He spat, "Even after what Jesse did to her, she still moping about him. I mean what's with that? The guy is a major douche! She's still in that funk thing Mr Schue was talking about. I don't know what to do! She just needs to get over him, I mean I asked her out and everything and she just started going on about heartbreak wrecking the team or something. She's convinced we can't win at Regional's."

"Dude that sucks. I mean, Rachel is like needed, you know. She's always the optimistic one, if she thinks we can't win, everyone else will think so too."

"So what should I do?"

"I know!" Puck exclaimed, "We'll do what Mr Schue had suggested. We'll find a great funk song and sing it at Glee, maybe that would work."

"Dude, that's like an awesome idea. Do you know any songs about funk?"

Puck shook his head. Looking around to ask Kurt, he saw that he was talking to his Dad in the office. Seeing his I-Phone sitting on the bench, Puck snatched it up and went onto I-Tunes.

"We'll find one on this that we can learn."

"Are you sure you should be using his phone?"

"Yeah, Kurt won't care. Here, look. There's a group called Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch. Their songs must be about funk."

The two teens put their heads together to listen to some of the songs. Unanimously they decided on 'Good Vibrations'.

"Mercedes could totally kill that chick's part" offered Puck.

"Yeah, definitely this one, 'cause it's all about feeling good and stuff, that should help Rachel and everyone."

Both boys nodded their heads in agreement and started talking about possibilities for the song when Kurt came over. He took the phone out of Puck's hand and looked at the screen.

"Mark Mark and the Funky Bunch? Really Noah, I didn't think your musical tastes extended that far." He said with a sly smirk.

"It's for Rachel, she's like in a major funk about Jesse, and we thought that this song would like help her you know." Offered Finn.

"Yeah, Mr Schue told us to find a song about Funk – We found one." Said Puck proudly.

"I hate to break it to you boys, but this isn't a funk song. It's a rap song, and not a very good one at that."

"They're called Marky Mark and the _Funky_ Bunch Kurt." Finn supplied condescendingly.

"Yes, and Oasis is a band, but doesn't mean that they sing songs about mirages." Kurt snapped back.

Seeing the look of shock and hurt on Finn's face, Kurt took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry Finn. I think that you're idea to sing a song is really good, but, let me think about it some and I'll see if I can find a better funk song for it, okay?"

Finn nodded his head like a wounded puppy while Puck just looked on in slight awe. He knew Kurt was tired and he definitely knew that he had his bitchy side, but he had a feeling that all the strain he was under at the moment was a camel's breath away from making him snap. He resolved to just keep as calm as possible and try not to antagonise him. He really didn't want to be on the receiving end of Kurt's wrath. He was a badass sure, but he wasn't suicidal.

The first of the Range Rovers arrived then breaking the tension. Puck and Finn got to work immediately while Kurt poured himself another cup of coffee. Theoretically he knew that too much caffeine was bad for your skin, but right at this moment he didn't care. Draining the cup and washing it out, Kurt approached Finn.

"I had a chat to my Dad, he said he has some free time at the moment, so both he and I are going to start work on your Mom's car in the bay next to you guys. I'll still keep an eye on everything, but this way we can get your Mom's car done in time. Do you have the keys?"

Nodding, Finn handed over the keys and Kurt pulled the old station wagon into the bay beside the boys. Heading into the office to grab his overalls, Kurt and Burt got to work on the car silently but efficiently. It was clear to anyone who saw that they pair had worked side by side like this many times before. There was no need for them to speak; they were there already handing the necessary tools or moving things out of the way without discussion. The whole process was as smooth as clockwork.

After about half an hour, both Finn and Puck were outside washing the finished Range Rover when Kurt came out and joined them. The conversation had once again returned to Glee.

"I suck. I can't get the dance moves right, I'm going to fall flat on stage and probably take others with me."

"Don't worry too much dude, you'll be fine. You always pull it together in time for a performance."

"Yeah, but I'm not _good_. And we have to be great to beat Vocal Adrenaline. Oh hey Kurt. Have you finished with my Mom's car already?"

"No, not yet, but Dad is on the phone so I thought I'd come out and see how you guys are doing."

"We're just about finished," answered Puck. "When does the next car come in?"

"About 20 minutes."

"Excellent, you right to finish up here Finn? I'll go make some fresh coffee."

Kurt threw Puck a grateful smile, his caffeine buzz was already waning and he needed another hit. Kurt stepped forwards and picked up the cloth Puck had dropped and resumed his work helping Finn polish the car.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"Regional's. I suck and it will probably mean we will lose."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Finn, you just need a little more practice."

"Hey, you're really good at the dancing, could you help me? I can't get that spin thing right."

Kurt thought about his already full schedule and was tempted to say no, but his desire to win Regional's against Vocal Adrenaline was too high.

"Sure, I can't tomorrow; Puck and I have something planned that can't be put off any longer. But after tonight, I won't have to meet Sue in the mornings for Cheerio's practice, so how about we catch up then?"

Finn nodded his head eagerly, "Yeah, that would be super awesome man! I really want to get good!"

"What's awesome?" Asked Puck as he returned outside and silently took the polishing cloth from Kurt so he could continue.

"Kurt's gonna help me with my dancing."

Puck grinned, "Well, with his help you'll be the next Fred Astaire! My boy's got skillz."

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled, "I wouldn't go that far, but I'll try to help you Finn."

Feeling much happier now, Finn was keen to keep the conversation going.

"So what are you two doing tomorrow that's important?"

Puck and Kurt spared a glance at each other before Puck answered tentatively.

"Kurt's taking me shopping."

Finn laughed, "Don't tell me you're letting him taking you clothes shopping! Now I understand why it's so 'important'!"

Feeling miffed at Finn's assumption Kurt added tersely, "I'm taking him shopping so he can pick up the last things he needs before Beth is born. Quinn's due date is only in a week and a half away."

The atmosphere dropped about 20 degrees and Finn clenched his jaw tightly and narrowed his eyes with a small 'oh'. Kurt wanted to feel bad, he knew that the baby and Quinn were touchy subjects between the boys, but seriously, when was Finn going to start thinking before he opened his mouth to shove his foot in it? There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes in which Puck kept his eyes on the ground, not wanting to meet the taller teen's eyes.

"Well, you're lucky then that you've got some extra money now." Finn said tensely.

"What does that mean?" Puck demanded.

"Kurt's gotta have a lot more money now from all the time he's spending here with us."

Kurt laughed derisively. "No, no I don't Finn. Like you, I'm here gratis."

"Wait what?"

"I'm not being paid to be here you imbecile." Snapped Kurt.

"Yeah right," snorted Finn.

"Why would you offer that Kurt?" asked Puck softly.

"It was part of Dad's conditions for the arrangement. Someone needs to train you and supervise and he's not going to pull other workers away from paying customers to do that."

"Dude, I didn't know that, why did you agree to that?" asked an appalled Puck.

"I told you Puck, this was the best option for you both. I said I would help so I am."

With that, Kurt stormed back into the office for another refill of his coffee. Puck looked over at Finn with disappointment in his eyes.

"Don't you see how tired he is? He's working himself to death with school and Glee and the Cheerio's. Plus he's done a shitload here to help us. How do you repay him? By throwing it in his face? Nice one dude."

Puck walked back into the garage to go speak to Kurt, leaving Finn feeling highly ashamed of himself. Wanting to make up for it, he finished the car and started to clean up the area ready for the next car. He wanted to speak to Kurt, but he didn't know what to say, and if he tried he would probably say the wrong thing again anyway.

The rest of the morning passed silently, Kurt still cool towards Finn as he and his father finished Carole's car. At lunch time, Burt offered to follow Finn to drop off the car and bring him back. In an attempted olive branch, Finn stated he would buy lunch for everyone and left with Burt. Puck tried to approach Kurt to tell him not to worry about going shopping with him the next day.

"You need some rest dude."

"Don't be ridiculous Noah; shopping is hardly a chore for me. Beside's I shudder to think of what you would pick out for a little princess like Beth."

Puck grinned to see witty Kurt back, but wisely said nothing as he watched Kurt refill his coffee mug for the fourth time as Burt and Finn returned with lunch. Feeling ravenous, Kurt tore into the turkey club sandwich they had gotten him and didn't speak until it was finished. Once he was done, he started clearing up the lunch mess as he turned to Finn.

"So, I've been thinking, and I do believe I've found the perfect funk song. I was wondering if when we met up on Monday morning if Noah could join us and we can start working on the song and can present the idea to the glee club. Would that be okay?"

Finn merely stared at Kurt with his mouth open and full of food. Realising that he was not going to snap out of it, Puck stepped in.

"Sounds good to me, I'm there. What song?"

"Give Up the Funk by Parliament. I'll download it later, I don't have it, but I know Mercedes does."

"Are – are you still going to help me?" Finn finally asked in a small voice.

"Of course! I said I would. But I also think that using one morning to work on some basic choreography for this song will help you too. It's all about getting comfortable with movements, not just the set dance steps."

Finn continued to sit there with his mouth open for another few minutes, shame building up inside of him. Finally the next car arrived and it pulled him out of his stupor. That afternoon Finn worked faster than he'd ever worked before. Because his last job was washing the cars, it meant that Puck would finish before him so he'd usually come out to help. Finn insisted on doing the next few cars entirely by himself, he was going to prove to Kurt that he appreciated all of his time and effort.

With the last two cars, Puck stepped in and helped him with everything. Finn tried to object but Puck explained that he was just trying to get everyone finished as early as possible because Kurt had to leave straight away for Columbus for the Cheerio's National's. Finn accepted his help and then asked if he was going to watch.

"Yeah dude, me, Ma and Sarah are all going. Did – did you want to come along too?" he asked hesitantly.

"Would you mind? I know Mom said something about going up with Burt to watch, and I feel like I should, you know, go. But I don't want to tag along with them."

Puck grinned, "Don't blame you dude, no one wants to see their Mom mackin' out on a date."

Finn flushed a bright red but laughed along with Puck. So it was at 4.30 p.m. that Kurt raced out of the garage with a quick 'Bye' to the boys and headed off to Columbus, his uniform already laid out on the back seat. Burt agreed to drop the two boys at Puck's before heading home to get ready.

* * *

><p>It was strange to have Finn back in the Puckerman home again. In some ways, it was if he never left, but the stilted conversations between him and Puck's sister and mother indicated that something was amiss. Three hours later and the Puckerman's had met up with Burt and Carole as they all sat down to cheer on Kurt and the rest of the Cheerio's.<p>

Both boys enjoyed watching the competition immensely because, duh, hot girls in tiny skirts? What's not to enjoy? As the announcer called for the William McKinley Cheerio's they all cheered, but when they sat down, both Burt and Puck were nervously chewing their lips and twisting their hands. They both knew how much pressure had been put onto Kurt for this, while they themselves had no doubts he could do it; they just hoped his own nerves didn't get in the way.

They should have known their worry was baseless. Kurt had been phenomenal. Even though he spent the entire 14 minute routine singing a medley of Celine Dion songs in French, the entire crowd had been pulled along with the rich emotion pouring from his mouth.

The routine itself was nothing like Puck was expecting;, Coach Sylvester had penchant for big, showy numbers that smacked the audience in the face. But this, this routine looked like it belong more to the Russian Ballet Company than it did for a High School cheer squad. While there were many daring lifts and tosses, the routine flowed like water; it was so graceful it left Puck breathless.

He watched as Kurt was lifted and spun among the other members, never dropping a note or missing a key. For the final crescendo of 'My Heart Will Go On', Puck felt his eyes very nearly pop out of his head as he watched Kurt throw himself into a back walker-over that ended in the splits, only for him to be picked up drawing his legs together, he was then was lifted up onto the human pyramid so that he was standing on backs of Santana and Brittany. He flung his arms above his head and held the final note for a remarkable15 beats, considering the physicality of the entire routine. As one, all the Cheerio's heads dropped forwards when the music finished and the lights dimmed out.

The entire auditorium was silent for all of five seconds before a tumultuous wave of applause broke out. Puck was jumping up and down like a child on Christmas, Finn stood there with his mouth open again, gaping like a goldfish. Sarah was high fiving her brother and the three adults all wiped a tear from their face, though Burt tried to pass it off as something in his eye of course.

The wait was torturous, they all knew that there was no-way that the Cheerio's wouldn't win with that routine, but they had to wait for all of the squads to perform their routine. Puck felt sorry for them having to follow such a fantastic routine. At long last the time for awards came around. All six of them were holding hands, waiting for the news so they could celebrate. After the announcement that the Cheerio's had won, for the sixth year in a row, Puck and Finn were actually jumping like excited school girls before they threw themselves into a hug, which promptly turned into a one-armed bro pat on the back of course. Sarah rolled her eyes and couldn't wait to tell Kurt all about it.

They watched as Kurt and Santana stepped forwards to accept the monstrous trophy, how on earth did they have any strength and energy left to lift the damn thing was Puck's only thought. It was then that he felt his phone vibrate, pulling it out of his pocket and reading the text he'd received, Puck felt all of the colour drain from his face. Sarah quickly pulled the phone from his hand and read it with a gasp and showed their mother. Puck was already frantically signalling to Kurt to come over.

Kurt noticed immediately that Puck wanted him, and decided to tempt the devil, breaking Sylvester's rules. He began to break away from the group of ecstatic cheerleaders and made his way to Puck as quickly as he could, only to be nabbed round the neck by Coach as a microphone was thrust unceremoniously into his face. He wasn't really paying attention to what was being said, but seeing them look at him expectantly he said 'Viva la difference' with a quick high kick and smile before extracting himself to make his way over to Puck.

"What happened?" he immediately asked seeing Puck's ashen face.

It was Sarah who showed him the text message. Without even a backwards glance at his father or any of his own personal cheer squad, he grabbed Puck's hand and started pulling him towards the exit.

"Let's go."

**Dum, dum, dum...**

**Yes I know, another Cliffhanger - can't resist them!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know why!**

**Mischievous Gleek**


	5. The Right Thing

**Okay here it is - the last chapter in this monster of an arc - Apologies, I never planned for it to be this long!**

**The next chapter will be a one shot, but the story will still (hopefully) flow. :)**

**Rated T for language - ****No additional warnings.**

**I've taken some creative liberties with time lines and actual canon events.**

**Written in British/Australian English except for speech and direct thoughts (they are American after all).**

**Beta'd by the fantastical, brilliant and super talented Bellegenana, without whom this story would be a mess!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee or it's characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.**

**Re-Uploaded, because like a idiot, I loaded the un-beta's version! Sorry!**

"_Let's go."_

Puck let Kurt pull him through the maze of people in a daze. He brain still hadn't caught up with his surroundings. That text message, that damn text message, from the moment he'd opened it a desperate feeling came over him. He'd felt his entire body go cold, as if he was dropped in one of the ice-baths they had in the locker-room. He'd had to use it a few times after a particularly brutal practice and it wasn't enjoyable, but this? This was so much worse.

He vaguely became aware that he was no longer in the crowded, noisy auditorium, but was actually being pulled across the parking lot. It felt as if everything had sped up and slowed down at the same time. It was quite a nauseating sensation. The colours were so bright, he felt as if he could now see in high definition. He could see the muscles tensing in Kurt's back and shoulders; he could also see the sweat that hadn't had a chance to cool beading on the back of his neck.

It was as they neared Kurt's Navigator that Puck realised that Kurt was on the phone pumping someone for information and giving orders. He sounded so calm and sure, Puck admired that in him. He wished he could do the same, but that text message seemed to have impaired his speech as well. He climbed into the passenger seat when Kurt had unlocked the car, and he even remembered to fasten his seat belt because he knew Kurt would bitch him out if he didn't. He watched as Kurt climbed into the driver's seat and put his phone on hands-free and started the ignition.

"No, tell them someone will be there soon!" Silence filled the car for a moment, then, " I don't care, kick up a fuss if you have to. Just do it Mercedes."

With that, Kurt ended the call and pulled out of the parking lot. Puck was still unable to form words that sounded like they at least resembled the English language. So he said nothing, staring in shock out the windscreen. Once Kurt had hit the freeway he made another call.

"Hi Jason? It's Kurt. Look I'm sorry for calling you so late, but we have a situation."

Puck knew that Kurt had paused, which meant that Jason was answering, but his ears were not relaying the message to his brain. It was incredibly frustrating.

"Yeah, she's gone early. Mercedes called. We're about an hour and a half, two tops, away. Could you just? – Thank you! Thank you so much! I'll call when we get close, thanks again Jason. Bye."

Puck felt the car accelerate even more, which was strange in that Kurt _never _sped. He was the most conscientious driver Puck knew. Not surprising really when you remembered that his mother had been killed in a car accident. He was also aware of rapid mumblings coming from the teen as he navigated the traffic.

"_Knew _something like this would happen, _she_ probably planned it, I wouldn't put it past them."

"What?"

It was the first word that Puck had spoken since getting the text, and of course it was not very eloquent as Kurt would say. Kurt glanced quickly over at Puck.

"Sorry, I know that's ridiculous. I just – It complicates things having been so far away. I'm sorry Noah, if I had of known, I would never have gone to the damn competition."

That confused Puck even more. Kurt seldom swore, it was only when he was extremely agitated that they slipped out. But Kurt couldn't have known, hell, Puck didn't even think about it. Who would have expected the baby to be early? Wasn't it like, a fact that first babies came later? He vaguely remembered hearing something like that from his mom one day. Of course, she also said that teen moms typically go into labour early...

That's when it sunk in. _Fuck, I'm having a baby._

"Fuck! Quinn's in labour!"

He saw Kurt try to hide the small grin. He didn't blame him, Puck had read the text after all, it's just that it was only now sinking in. Quinn was in labour and he wasn't there. As if Kurt could read his thoughts, Puck felt the car accelerate some more. Then it clicked.

"Why did you call Jason? He's the lawyer right?"

"Yes, I called him mainly as a precaution, because you're not there yet. We're just really lucky that Mercedes happed to be with Quinn at the time."

Puck let that sink in for a few minutes before he understood.

"They're going to try and take the baby away from me aren't they?"

Puck saw Kurt's mouth form a hard line as he took one hand of the wheel and reached across the console, taking Puck's.

"I don't know for sure that's what they are trying to do, but they'll have a hard time at it. Mercedes is there now kicking up a fuss only Cedes' can, and Jason will be there in a couple of minutes. Having the lawyer there with the contracts will put a stop to anything before you get there. Don't stress this, we have done everything we can, and I'm going to get you there no matter what."

Puck tried to nod his head to show that he wasn't worried, but he couldn't stop himself from tightening his grip in Kurt's hand. Kurt spared another glance at the scared teen and squeezed his hand in comfort.

"Don't worry Noah; we will be there in about an hour. I'm betting Ruth and Sarah are right behind us, as well as my dad and Carol too. I made you a promise Noah, and I'm not about to let something like this keep me from upholding it. We are all behind you on this, and we'll do whatever necessary."

Puck gave a small smile in gratitude. He couldn't help but think everything would be fine. Kurt seemed to have that power, if he said something would happen it did. Puck was just grateful that he had Kurt on his side.

"So are you excited? You're finally going to see your baby girl!"

A dreamy expression clouded Puck's face at the thought. His daughter, he will get to hold her and watch her grow up. He will get to see her first smile and watch her take her first steps. The enormity of it crashed over him. He was going to be responsible for another person's life! Elation turned to doubt as he asked in a small voice.

"What if I can't do it? I'm scared Kurt."

"Hey now, what's up with this crap? Of course you're scared, I'm sure every new parent is. But you are Puck, badass extraordinaire; able to do anything you put your mind to! You have done everything necessary for this baby girl so far, I have faith in you Noah. You can do this! Plus, don't forget you have an amazing support system; we're all here to help you."

The rest of the drive was spent mostly in silence, Puck felt and reciprocated the small squeezes of comfort from their joined hands. When they arrived at the hospital, Kurt was out of the car and opening his door before Puck had even removed his seatbelt. Unconsciously, the pair linked their hands together as they made their way inside to the maternity ward where they saw their lawyer conversing rapidly with a doctor, while Mercedes stood by interjecting with a pointed finger.

* * *

><p>As they approached the group, Kurt was instantly glad he'd called Jason in as he caught the words 'contract and legal rights'. Mercedes was the first to notice them and she sprang forwards giving them both a hug.<p>

"How's she doing?" Puck asked.

"I don't know! They won't let me in the room. But her mother's in there with her." Mercedes added with a grim set to her mouth. She couldn't believe that Quinn was still pulling this crap on everyone. Why couldn't she just do what was right for that baby girl?

_Of course_ thought Kurt as he geared himself up for the battle that he knew was coming. He tuned back into the conversation when Jason began speaking.

"Noah, I'm so glad you've made it. This is my client Noah Puckerman, the father of the child. He needs to be scrubbed in immediately."

"I'm sorry, but the mother has insisted that she wants no one inside the room apart from her own mother. We have an obligation to honour the rights of the mother of the child."

"Said mother legally signed away her rights to the child several weeks ago. As I've been explaining, this contract shows that Quinn wishes nothing to do with the child and Noah has assumed all responsibilities. As such, it is his _right_ to be present at the time of birth of _his_ daughter. Additionally, as there is documentation that I have been attempting to present to you for the last hour, I find it highly unlikely that you were unaware of this fact."

Kurt felt Puck trembling beside him as he took in everything that the pair was saying. Kurt's anger grew as he heard the next words out of their lawyer's mouth.

"It was grossly unethical and illegal of yourself and this hospital to try and get Miss Fabray or her mother to attempt to block the father from information or participation in this birth. The fact that you have attempted to persuade either of them to sign legal documents once you had been informed there was a legal custody contract in place just increases your violation of my client's rights. You _should_ have waited until you had made certain about said contract _before_ you proceeded to do the paperwork."

"Mrs. Fabray spoke on behalf of her child and requested that the preliminaries be started -"

"Of course she did, but when there is even a hint of a legal custody case in place, _your_ duty is to ensure that your staff and hospital are not setting yourself up for a malpractice suit. Now, you will destroy any and all documents that may have been started, and you will allow Noah into the delivery room _immediately_ otherwise I have the necessary paperwork to start drawing up that malpractice suit. Are we clear?"

The doctor sighed and nodded his head in resignation and looked over to Puck for the first time, taking in the linked hands between the two boys with a small frown.

"Is this your – partner?" He asked with a slight sneer.

Kurt tried to pull his hand away from Puck's as he answered 'no' at the same time as Puck, who gripped his hand more tightly snapped "So what if he was?"

Before the situation could deteriorate further their lawyer stepped into the fray again. "Will this be a problem for you, doctor? Perhaps I should speak with Dr. Newman, the chief of medicine here, make sure that hospital policy is followed appropriately."

The doctor quickly shook his head and indicated that Puck should follow him. Both Kurt and Mercedes gave him a quick hug and Jason shook his hand.

"Good luck, you will be fine. Just don't pay any attention to what she says in there okay?" Kurt said with another strong hug.

Puck whispered a quick 'thank you' before he followed the doctor to the scrub room, and beyond that, the delivery room. Kurt turned and shook the lawyer's hand.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't been here."

"It's my pleasure. Now, I'm going to get some coffee, I think it's best that I stay nearby, just in case," he added with a frown at the closed door. "Can I get you something?"

At that moment the doors swung open to reveal Ruth, Sarah, Burt, Carole and Finn. They spotted the small group and rushed over breathlessly.

"Where's Noah?" "What's happening?" "Is the baby okay?" "Did something happen to Quinn?" "When's dinner?" The newly arrived group asked over each other in a rush.

The lawyer gave a small smile and bowed out of the group, "I'll be back in a moment."

"Calm down! Ruth, we don't know anything yet, Noah has just gone into the delivery room. Quinn went into labour earlier, but she's here. So far the baby is fine, and she's getting ready to meet the world. You know no child of Noah's is going to do something so mundane as wait for her due date." Kurt decided to just ignore Finn's question, as he didn't feel he could answer it without creating a scene.

"What was Jason doing here?" asked Burt.

"I called him in to stand in until Noah got here. It was a good thing too. Mrs. Fabray had already started the registration paper work on behalf of _Quinn_." Spat Kurt.

The group all settled in to wait. Mercedes was on his left, followed by an awkward looking Finn, then Carole and then Burt. On his right, Ruth was clasping both his hand and Sarah's, squeezing often. Feeling the need to break the tension in the room, Kurt spoke to Mercedes.

"Well, the Cheerio's won Nationals."

Mercedes threw her arms around Kurt in a congratulatory hug. Sarah piped up about how 'AH-MAY-ZING' it had been. The other's quickly agreed and Mercedes was subjected to a play-by-play of the night, including the description of Puck paling at the text message.

"So, what happened?" asked Kurt.

"Quinn was feeling really down about not being able to be at National's, so I thought that she could come over to spend the night. You know, get her mind off of it? I wanted to come watch you Boo, but -"

Kurt squeezed her hand, "Its okay, Mercedes, I get it." He said with a smile.

"Well, we were just having a girl's night in, she'd been complaining about cramps all night but insisted it was nothing. Then when I finished doing her nails, she'd stood up to use the bathroom, and just, _Whoosh!_ Her water broke. I called an ambulance to bring her here and I sent you guys the text. Then I called her mom. She got here only a minute or two after us.

"The doctor was asking me about medical insurance and stuff and I told him that I didn't know, but that Quinn had signed over the rights to the baby and that you guys were on your way. Mrs Fabray arrived during that and said that they should start the paperwork for her granddaughter with no father listed, and Quinn would sign it after the birth. Then she rushed into the room."

"Only a few minutes later your lawyer turned up – good thing he did too, those doctors where gonna sign the paper work stating she was _only_ Quinn's child." Mercedes finished in a huff.

Carole and Burt stared at the girl's announcement with shock. Kurt and Ruth, who had been so much closer to this custody struggle, both merely nodded their heads once with their jaws tensed. Right at that moment, Jason returned carrying two trays of coffee and an orange juice for Sarah. Kurt, who'd basically been mainlining caffeine all day, accepted his with grateful thanks before downing half the scalding beverage with a sense of satisfaction.

"Hello, I'm Jason Barrows. I've taken on Noah's custody case."

He introduced himself to Ruth, who, while aware Kurt had gotten Noah in touch with his family's lawyer, had never officially met the man. Jason politely shook hands with Carole and Finn and greeted Burt.

"Kurt," Burt began, "You're still in your Cheerio uniform. Would you like to go home and shower and change?"

"No, I'm waiting here."

"Oh! Kurt, I asked Santana to grab your stuff for you before we left the arena. It's in our car; I can go get it for you?" Offered Sarah.

"I'll go with you" Mercedes offered with a nod to Mrs. Puckerman who handed over the keys.

When they returned, Kurt gratefully took the bag and headed into the nearest rest room for the world record of shortest time possible to clean up as far as Kurt Hummel was concerned. Because his clothes from earlier still had grease on them, he opted to stay in his cheerio's uniform, but relished the chance to wipe off some of the sweat he'd pooled and spray himself with cologne. Feeling better, he stepped back out to the waiting room in time to see Mercedes and Finn glaring at each other. With an inward sigh he approached the group and raised his eyebrows questioningly at Mercedes, but Carole interjected before their silent communication could begin.

"I really think that this many people may be a bit overwhelming for Noah and Quinn. Finn, why don't you and I head out to get some things for everyone, we can even stop and get some dinner for everyone on the way back."

With another glare at Mercedes, Finn stood up next to his mother.

"I think I'd rather just head home, mom." Finn stated. Burt sighed in a way that demonstrated clearly the relationship between himself and Kurt.

"I'll head out too, drop you guys off. Kurt, just, call me if it gets too late okay?"

"Give our best wishes to Noah; I'll come by in the morning to meet her. Ruth, if you like, I can have Sarah stay the night with us." Carole offered when she realized that Sarah was still going to be in the hospital for however long it took Quinn to have the baby.

Ruth looked at the stubborn set to her daughters raised chin. "I think that, for now, she can stay here, if it gets to late though, I might take you up on that offer." She added much to Sarah's horrified eyes. "We'll call you with any updates, thank you for coming though. I'm sure Noah appreciates it."

As they waved them goodbye Mercedes turned to Kurt. "Boo, did you want me to leave?"

"Of course not Mercedes, you're welcome to stay if you wish. What was that about before with Finn?"

"Oh, just Fink doing his usual trick of trying to eat his own feet."

She waved her hand to dismiss the topic, but with a single raised eyebrow from Kurt she continued.

"He started of complaining about being uncomfortable and hungry. And he just kept fidgeting and making everyone uncomfortable, so I told him to knock it off. It was really just small stuff like that. Then he heard your Dad and his Mom talking about what Mrs Fabray had done and he commented that Quinn should get the choice. According to him, 'it was Puck's fault.' I went off, I mean seriously? Where does he get the right to say that?"

She stopped and hastened to calm the pale teen that had flushed an angry red. "Its okay Boo, Mrs Hudson pulled him down a peg."

Kurt smiled; he knew he liked Carole for a reason. He also knew that while she had been affected by the baby-gate scandal, she had also known Puck for most of his life and still felt very protective of him. _This must be hard for her_, he thought, resolving to give her a spa day in thanks.

The time passed slowly, one hour turned to two and two was fast becoming three. The small family whiled away the time with small chit-chat and discussions on the upcoming glee competition, each hoping that it did not become the Finchel hour with special guests New Directions. Kurt offered for the third time that Jason could go home and they would be sure to call him immediately should something happen. He refused the offer and kept himself busy reading over court orders and documents for other cases he was working, and went on a second coffee run. Sarah was practically asleep in her mother's lap when the doors to the delivery room opened and the same doctor came out. As one, the group stood and waited anxiously.

Speaking directly to Ruth, the doctor proclaimed, "It's a girl, the delivery went very smooth. She's a bit small, but that's to be expected, and not a health concern at this time. The nurses are cleaning her up now. Mr. Puckerman will be placed into a spare room for a few minutes with the baby so that you can go and see them, family only."

"What about Quinn?" Mercedes asked timidly.

"She's being moved to a private maternity ward, but she's resting and not ready to receive visitors, you can see her tomorrow."

Both Kurt and Mercedes sat back down as Jason approached the doctor to discuss the paperwork. Ruth and Sarah practically ran to the room where Noah and baby Beth were.

"Boo, I'm sorry, but I think we should go, there's nothing we can do tonight." Mercedes spoke timidly.

"It's okay Mercedes, you go home, it's getting late and I don't want you to get in trouble. I'm going to stay here for a bit until I can see Noah. Did you need a ride home?"

"No, I'll get my dad to come pick me up. Give my love to Puck, tell him I'll come by tomorrow."

With kiss to his cheek Mercedes left, leaving Kurt sitting alone in the once crowded waiting area. He picked up an extremely out of date tattered magazine and started to flip through it. After about 20 minutes he was approached by Jason.

"I have to go in to see Noah now to get the signatures needed for the custody order. Because you were a witness to the original custody petition, I think it's best if you accompany me." The lawyer stated with a sly wink to Kurt.

Restraining his grin, Kurt eagerly stood up to follow the doctor and lawyer into the room, making mental note to get his dad to give a _very _generous Christmas bonus for the man.

* * *

><p>The first thing Kurt saw when he entered the room was Puck's looks of pure adoration and love for the tiny bundle in his arms. Both Ruth and Sarah flanked him on either side, cooing at the tiny baby girl. Kurt felt his heart stutter at the tableau in front of him before warmth spread through his chest. He'd done the right thing.<p>

Puck looked up then and the grin that spread across his face was infectious, Kurt couldn't help but grin back as he edged nearer to see the baby.

"Oh Noah, she's so beautiful!" he gushed.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?"

Noah gently handed his daughter, _my daughter_ he couldn't help but think with awe, over to Kurt who immediately snuggled the baby into the crook of his arm and began to coo at the little girl, it was obvious to all in the room that Kurt fell in love with her at once; Hook, line and sinker. Jason interrupted his line of thoughts.

"Well Noah, congratulations! She's a beautiful baby. How about we get all this paperwork over and done with so you can just enjoy your time with her?"

Noah nodded his head, unable to take his eyes of the baby girl as Kurt gently started to sing under his breath to her. Thankfully the nurse arrived to help place Beth in her cot, which allowed everyone to sign the most important papers in Noah's life.

"Alright, first – just the final papers for legal custody. Basically it reads; _I, Noah Elijah Puckerman, hereby declare that I am prepared and willing to take on full and sole custody of _[insert name here]; we'll update that once the birth certificate has been finalised. _I accept that the birth mother, Quinn Fabray, has renounced all legal rights, including those of financial accountability._ So Noah, if you would just sign here.

"Excellent, Kurt, as a witness to the original contract your part reads; _I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, witness that both parents have amicably agreed to the above terms and conditions as laid out in this contract._ If you could just sign here, we should be done."

"Elizabeth?" Questioned Sarah, puzzled at the boy's feminine middle name.

"It was his Mom's name" Puck supplied, eyes once again glued to his daughter.

"Dad and I decided to change it legally changed a couple of years ago, as an homage to her life. He knew how much I missed her, and it helps me to keep her memory alive." Kurt explained.

The lawyer had already turned to Ruth and explained her section of the declaration since Puck was technically still a minor. After she had signed, the lawyer tucked away the papers and pulled out another set of forms.

"Now, this is mostly for hospital records and insurance information as the baby needs to stay here for a few days, plus for the birth certificate."

Puck, who had been unable to resist and picked his daughter up again, asked if Kurt would act as his scribe. Happy to do so, Kurt pulled the forms towards him and set about filling in the information with help from Puck and Ruth.

"Under 'Mother' what should I put?" questioned Kurt.

"Just leave it as 'unknown', as Quinn requested." Informed Jason.

When he reached the birth certificate he paused and asked what name Puck wanted down."Elizabeth Grace Puckerman" he replied with a tentative look to Kurt when the pale teen's head snapped up. "I'll only do this if you don't mind, Kurt." He added.

Kurt, with tears welling in his eyes and bottom lip trembling, smiled softly and nodded, glad to have an excuse to look down as he filled in the name and gave him a chance to get his emotions back under control.

"That's a beautiful name Noah, I thought you wanted Beth?" Ruth questioned.

"She's still Beth for short, but, I... It's only thanks to Kurt that I'm holding her right now. He's helped me so much these last couple months. It just seems fitting to name her after his Mom."

"I – I didn't know you knew her full name," Kurt whispered in a trembling voice.

"I asked your Dad the last week."

Kurt nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"It's very lovely to finally meet you Elizabeth Grace." He said with a smile, gently picking up the baby's hand."

The smile that blossomed over Puck's face was enough to light up all of Ohio. Jason stood up and shook all their hands, announcing that he would get the Fabrays signatures first thing in the morning.

"After they sign, it will be completely official. But Noah, she's yours. Congratulations." He said with a smile.

After Jason had left, Puck was allowed to feed Beth her bottle. After finishing, Puck handed little Beth to his mother before rounding the table and grabbing Kurt in a tight hug. Kurt could feel the hot tears splashing against his neck and he let his own flow freely too.

"I don't know what else to say but _thank you_. Thank you so much Kurt." Puck said reverently.

Kurt merely held the new father tightly and whispered his own thanks.

**Next chapter - one shot of Regional's and Baby Beth's first days home.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know why!**

**Mischievous Gleek**


	6. Second Chances

**I am so very sorry for the massive delay in posting this chapter - so many things just got in the way, epic working with my Beta on Don't Trip storylines etc, but mostly well, let's just say that Puppy + Coffee + Laptop = DISASTER! I'm now using a different computer, which has put me a little behind because I can't access all my notes from my laptop. Don't despair - They are all safe in my head, just takes longer to sort through them!**

**This chapter is rated T for language and a, uh, sexual tension. ;)**

**As always - Beta'd by the fantastic Brellegenana, compiled of two very talented ladies - thank you so much for all your help and patience with me!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee or it's characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.**

_**This chapter is an 'interlude', while it is still in the same storyline, it is not a direct continuation from the previous chapter. This chapter takes place a week after Beth's birth.**_

**Also, this chapter switches between Puck and Kurt POV's, I hope it's not too frustrating for you, but I feel this was the best way to make it work. **

**I'd like to thank all the wonderful reviews I've been getting about this story, especially all those from last chapter, I'm glad you liked Beth's name!**

**Challenge - I've 'stolen' a Klaine moment here, I wonder if you can pick it? Also, there is a minor reference to one of my favourite animated movies... Any takers? ;)**

**RE-UPLOADED BECAUSE OF MY MAJOR ERROR! SORRY GUYS, MUST HAVE HIT THE 'INSERT' BUTTON AND MY A/N WROTE OVER THE START OF THE CHAPTER! :(**

Kurt with his arms full carrying Beth and laden down with bags stood beside the open passenger door and nudged a sleepy Puck with his foot.

"Come on sleepy head, we'll be late if you don't hurry up."

Waiting until the tired teen had pried himself out of the navigator, Kurt bumped the door closed with his hip making sure the car was locked before he headed up the familiar walkway. He could hear a barely conscious Puck dragging his feet behind him. He fumbled a little with his keys unlocking the front door and deposited his keys into his satchel as he called through the house.

"We're home."

They were instantly ambushed by two excited women; Kurt chuckled as he handed over Beth to her grandmother.

"What did they say?" Ruth asked with a smile as she cooed at her sleeping granddaughter.

"Her Pediatrician said she's fine, it was just Noah panicking again." Kurt replied with a smile.

"Hey, she was _definitely_ breathing funny last night!" Puck interjected in his defence.

"Yes Noah, it's called snoring! Something she obviously inherited from you, unfortunately." Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes, completely immune to Puck's pout.

Kurt watched as Puck flopped himself down onto the couch dramatically and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Man, this is so _hard_."

"No one ever said raising a child would be easy Noah, you just have to learn to take things as they come. Not every little change in her bodily functions requires a trip to the emergency room." Ruth rubbed her hand over her son's head affectionately.

Kurt chuckled lightly as he divested himself of the diaper bag, his overnight bag, suit bags and various other cases he deemed necessary for tonight.

"How do you make it look so easy?" Puck asked him seriously with a mystified expression on his slightly dazed face.

"Make what easy?"

"Everything! Look at you, you have all this energy to spare, and I know you've not gotten any more sleep than I have since she came home."

"It's true I've not gotten any more sleep than you have. How could I when you call me at least three times a night to listen to Beth's various sounds to determine if she's dying or not," Kurt snorted "It's a good thing Ruth gave me the key, otherwise she'd be forced to get up every night just to let me in when you have your meltdowns."

"Yeah – so _how_ do you do it? You look like you just stepped off that stupid Tyra show, and I just want to sleep for days!" Puck sighed as he closed his eyes again.

"You'll learn Noah. Being a new parent isn't going to be a piece of cake. I just happen to have fantastic organisational skills, which you should be thankful for, because otherwise we will be incredibly late if you do not get up off your butt right this second and go for a shower. I'll make you some coffee."

Puck hauled himself off the couch and made his way to the stairs mumbling "You take longer to get ready than I do."

Kurt ignored him as he stepped into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee, calling up the stairs as he went, "Don't forget to brush your teeth _twice_!"

Sarah, as she often did, trailed after her idol and immediately started chattering away about the latest summer collections she'd read about in Vogue, debating whether the new Gucci boots are a better investment than the Chanel belt. Though she could never afford to buy said items, it made her happy to have another fashionista to discuss such important things with. Ruth settled Beth down in her crib in Noah's room and grabbed the baby monitor before joining the pair in the kitchen.

"You have a lot of faith in him don't you?" She asked of Kurt.

Nodding Kurt replied, "Why wouldn't I? Noah is a determined young man and he has two wonderfully capable women supporting him. I know that Carole is already clucking around like a mother hen at home, and Dad spends an awful lot of time holding Beth and cooing when he thinks no one is looking. No other child stands a better chance, Beth is very fortunate."

"He has you too; I think he's incredibly lucky on that front."

Blushing at the compliment Kurt quipped back to hide his embarrassment, "But of course, I am Kurt Hummel after all, superior to all, present company excluded."

"How are _you_ holding up Kurt?" Ruth asked.

"Me? I'm fine," Kurt was too quick to answer, with a sigh he continued. "I'm still a little tired after all the drama over the last couple of weeks. Even before her birth, Beth was already the centre of attention, little diva in training that one. But after regional's tonight, things will calm down and summer break is just around the corner so it will be good for everyone to relax a bit."

"I'm just worried that Noah is depending too much on you, wearing you down. Are you sure you aren't taking on too much?" She asked clasping the counter-tenor's hands in her own.

With a smile Kurt reassured her, "Yes, I've been tired, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm far too invested in that baby girl now, and I can't just walk away from her."With slight trepidation Kurt tried to disengage his hands as he continued, "But, if you feel I'm overstepping boundaries, I can back off."

Ruth clasped her hands tighter over his as she stepped forwards and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You can't overstep Kurt, you're family. You are a very good man; Noah, Beth, Sarah and I are very privileged to have you in our lives. I told you so when I gave you the key, family, that is what we are okay Bubelah?"

Kurt threw his arms around the woman in a tight hug to show his thanks, too choked up to speak. Wiping his eyes as he stepped out of the hug he pulled himself together.

"Right! Well I'd better get Noah to hurry up, I need time in that bathroom too, and this level of perfection doesn't come easy." With that he disappeared up the stair to where he could hear the shower still running.

* * *

><p>Two hours later both boys descended the staircase, resplendent in their freshly pressed black pants and button ups, neck ties being gingerly held by Kurt, whose hair had been coiffed to perfection as usual.<p>

"My, my, you both look so dashing!" Ruth exclaimed. "Let me get the camera."

"Noah, are you really sure you want me to take Beth to the performance? She's so little, it would be best if she stays home out of the noise and crowd."

"Ma, it's really important to me that all my girls are there. I'm doing this for her and for you and the brat. I want to be able to say that she never missed a chance to see me perform. I need her to know this is all for her."

"Noah," Kurt spoke gently, "I can understand your sentiment, but really, she's so young, she's not going to even know what's going on let alone remember, your mother is right, it's not good for her to be amongst that noise."

Puck turned his large eyes to Kurt looking between him and his mother, silently begging them to understand.

"Please," he whispered, "I love performing, but I _need_ her to be there. I – I don't want to be like Dad." Puck admitted with downcast eyes.

Understanding washed over both Kurt and Ruth's faces, Puck's father had abandoned his family to go be a rock star, Puck didn't want there to be any reason that Beth could think he left her behind to do the same thing.

"Oh Noah," Kurt clasped Puck's face in his hands, raising it so he could look in his eyes. Before he could continue Ruth broke in with a strained voice.

"Okay Noah. But we will only go in for your performance okay? That way baby Beth can see her Daddy, then we will come home to wait for you okay?"

With a relieved smile Puck stepped around Kurt to give his mother a hug and kissed her cheeks, "Thank you Ma."

"What time is your performance?"

"The competition starts at 4 p.m. But we won't know the order of performance, it will be anywhere between 4 and 5.30ish," informed Kurt, back in business mode. "As soon as we get there and find out when we are performing I'll send you a text so that you can time it a bit better without having to wait too long."

Ruth nodded her understanding and gave both boys a quick kiss to their foreheads, "Good luck, we will be there," she promised, "but I'll try to stay away from the crowd as much as possible and we'll meet you back here."

"Are you sure you'll be okay? What if something happens? Maybe I should just stay here."

"Noah, your mother raised two children quite successfully, I'm sure that Beth is in the best hands for a few hours. You know we need you for this!"

"Yeah, okay, you're right as usual. Just – I've made up some bottles and her diapers and a change of clothes are packed into the diaper bag. If she get's fussy, her stuffed dolphin from Brittany, you know – 'Shark bait', is in there too, it's her favourite."

"Noah," Kurt admonished, "His name is 'Sharkey', Brittany will cry if you change his name. Besides, you're mother will be fine. Beth will be more than fine. We both have our phones if you're needed. Besides, you'll see her in a couple of hours anyway. Now let's move."

"Yeah-yeah, okay, so yeah – you've got everything, are you _sure_...?"

"Noah." Kurt called firmly in what Puck had learned was his '_no __nonsense__' _voice.

Sheepishly Puck glanced over at the exasperated teen, before nodding his head, and kissing his mother on the cheek once more. He called goodbye to Sarah before following Kurt back out to the car. Once they were strapped in Kurt wasted no time pulling out of the driveway and heading to the McKinley high parking lot where everyone was meeting for the bus.

"Sorry" Puck mumbled, not wanting to have Kurt angry at him before the competition.

With a sigh Kurt clasped Puck's hand, the other remaining firm on the steering wheel.

"It's okay Noah. I understand, I really do. But you need to understand that it's okay to ask for help. You can't _always_ be there, no matter how much you want to be."

"How are you so smart?"

"It's a talent." Kurt smirked at him.

* * *

><p>Puck was wearing a path in the carpet as he paced waiting for their cue to go onstage. He was also trying to eat the entire nail bed of his right thumb when out of nowhere Kurt appeared and slapped his hand away, taking his other hand and entwining their fingers.<p>

"I've told you a thousand times! Biting your nails is a horrible habit, just look at the state of your poor cuticle."

Puck offered a weak smile to the pale teen, his nerves getting the best of him. Finn and Rachel had already stepped through the doors at the back of the auditorium and he could hear the melodic blend as their voices rose and fell through the song; it only served to increase his nerves knowing that the time to step through those doors himself was getting far too close for his comfort.

"Noah," Kurt spoke in a stern whisper commanding his attention, "You. Will. Be. Fine." Kurt punctuated each word with a squeeze of his hand.

"Just think, you're daughter is out there, waiting for her daddy to blow her away with his amazing talent. Do it for her."

Puck inhaled deeply, Kurt was right, he would rock the shit out of this for her. His daughter deserved the best of everything, and that meant the best of himself. Knowing that Kurt would castrate him if he tried to hug him just before a performance – _Wrinkles__Noah_ – Puck settled for squeezing his hand extra tight.

"Ready rock star?" Kurt asked with a smile.

With a nod, both boys took up their position in time to walk through the doors and down the stairs through the audience. Even though he knew it was futile, Puck couldn't help but look around trying to spot his family; He knew that Burt and Carole along with the rest of his glee-mates families were all there supporting them in their dreams too. Once he'd reached the stage and taken up his position his mind cleared and he focused solely on their performance, which he personally thought was fucking brilliant. _Suck__on__that__Vocal__Adrenaline_ he thought with a smirk as they took their final bows.

He thought he could hear Burt's enthusiastic yell of approval from the audience, he knew that his Ma and Sarah would probably be exiting the auditorium now, his heart sunk a little that they couldn't stay, but at least they saw him perform.

As a team, New Directions was flying high as they raced to the green room to burn off all the excess energy that only a performance can create. The mood was light and carefree, with hugs freely exchanged. The group was chattering loudly, even Quinn joined in. In the days following Beth's birth, it was unknown if the blonde would even be up to performing, but Quinn insisted that she wanted to be there, needed to, in fact. Kurt could respect that, after all the drama that had been unfolding for the past few months, Quinn deserved the chance to experience this endorphin rush, to feel 'normal' again and so he had graciously given up one of his evenings to help Mercedes' alter her costume to fit her non-pregnant frame.

Puck and Kurt sat beside each other when they filed out to watch Vocal Adrenaline's performance. It was breathtaking as usual, and once again, Puck felt uneasiness stirring in his stomach. A quick glance to Kurt confirmed that he wasn't the only one who was concerned about first place. But Puck took comfort in the fact that they were a 'shitload' better than Aural Intensity as far as he was concerned, so they would at least place.

* * *

><p>The mood on the bus back to the school was sombre, Puck felt like he was part of a wake, which, he guessed this was. They didn't place, which meant Figgins would end the Glee Club. For the first time since Kurt's outburst to Quinn and the glee club so many weeks ago, it was Puck's turn to comfort Kurt. He glanced at the morose teen who was currently staring out the window of the bus with silent tears streaking down his face.<p>

Puck was surprised at just how much this blow was affecting himself; sure he liked the Glee Club, but he hadn't thought he would hurt this much losing it. But staring at his friend, he could see the true devastation in his very being. The silent tears, the hunched in body posture, the lack of talking; it was all so very unlike Kurt.

Puck knew how much Glee Club meant to Kurt, so he wasn't surprised by the boy's reaction, but it still cut him to the quick to see his friend in so much misery. He was desperate to help, but he didn't know what to say to make this better. There were no words to make it better. So Puck did the only thing he could think of. He pulled the smaller teen closer to himself, cradling him so he was almost on his lap. He held him tight, hoping it was enough to get his intended comfort across.

He knew it was enough when Kurt turned himself around and snuggled into his embrace, his head resting against Puck's chest and his knees drawn up behind him on the seat. It couldn't have been the most comfortable position Puck thought, but he just wrapped him up tighter, letting Kurt's tears dampen his shirt. Puck vowed to himself that he would be the strong one this time. Kurt had been there so many times in so many ways for him; it was now his turn to return the favour.

Pressing a kiss onto the top of Kurt's head he squeezed him tight and murmured 'I've got you' so quietly he wasn't even sure if Kurt could hear him. The hitched breath released by the counter-tenor as he let go, told him how wrong he was.

When they reached the school's parking lot, Puck simply carried Kurt over to the Navigator and deposited him in the passenger seat before returning to collect all their belongings from the bus. It was a testament to how far gone Kurt was that he didn't put up a fuss when Puck started the car, driving Kurt's baby home. The drive to Puck's was silent until they turned onto his street when Kurt whispered in a croaky voice.

"I'm glad I'm staying with you tonight."

Puck just squeezed his hand before repeating the process to get Kurt and their belongings inside.

* * *

><p>When Puck opened the door to see both Ruth and Sarah eagerly awaiting the results he watched their smiles fall from their faces as they took in Kurt's tear streaked face. Ruth offered her condolences but didn't press for information, that would have to wait until tomorrow, and she tried to reign in Sarah's outrage that they'd been 'robbed' as Puck ushered Kurt up for a shower.<p>

Insisting that he wasn't hungry Puck went straight to his room where he picked up his sleeping daughter and held her close. Kurt found him there still holding Beth pressing kisses against her face murmuring words of apology and insistence that her father wasn't a loser and he would do better next time. Kurt simply hugged the muscular teen, careful not to squash the baby girl between them, as he insisted that Puck was anything _but_ a loser.

"This doesn't mean anything Noah. You are a winner; you have your daughter, that's more important than some stupid trophy."

Puck just pressed another kiss to his daughter's forehead and then pressed one to Kurt's for good measure.

"Thanks Princess."

Kurt giggled, "Who, me or her?" he asked with small quirk of his lips in the hope to lighten the atmosphere.

"Both of you," Puck answered with a grin of his own, "always both of you."

That night was the first solid night of sleep that both boys had had since Beth had been born. Unbeknownst to them, Ruth had taken the baby with her in her portable cot when she went in to check on them all before heading to bed herself. Her heart ached to see both boys exhausted and disappointed, having fallen asleep on top of Puck's bed. The air mattress that Puck would usually sleep on, insisting that Kurt take the bed when he was over, lay forgotten on the floor. Kurt on his stomach and Puck on his back, they had unconsciously gravitated towards one another so that Kurt's head was nestled on Puck's shoulder and Puck had thrown a protective arm and leg over the smaller teen.

Ruth smiled gently to herself as she pulled a blanket over the pair. She spoke the truth before, Kurt was part of her family, and in time, that may become official. That was still something they needed to work out on their own, she'd not push them into anything before they were ready. In the meantime, she decided as she picked up Beth, both boys deserve some much needed sleep she thought as she flicked off the light and closed the door.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt stirred, nuzzling his face into the warm delicious smell that had permeated his dreams during the night. Burrowing further into the warmth Kurt released a tiny whimper when the firmness that was pressed against his morning wood shifted slightly and he gently bucked his own hips looking for that delicious friction again, only to be shocked to feel something very large and very firm pressing into his own hip accompanied with a hand against the skin at the small of his back where his top had ridden up, keeping him against the person below him.<p>

With a startled gasp Kurt sat up quickly, the hand trailing down his behind coming to rest against the back of his thighs. Blinking rapidly, Kurt scrambled out of the hold when he looked down and saw the sleepy face of his friend.

Puck was disgruntled that his _fucking __fantastic_ dream had been interrupted, blinking his eye's owlishly to see his best friend looking down at him he asked sleepily "wazzgonon?"

"I'm sorry Noah! I didn't mean, I mean, I didn't realise, just –shit! I'm really sorry okay! Please don't hit me!" he pleaded.

That plea got Puck's attention, "What the fuck?" Puck asked groggily and was hurt to see Kurt flinch away from him when he reached towards him. "Kurt?" he asked quietly, like talking to a caged animal, "what's wrong?"

Kurt meanwhile was struggling to get himself under control. Taking huge gulps of air that didn't seem to make it to his lungs he was shaking his head, his large blue eyes filled with tears giving them a beautiful tint of green to them.

"Kurt – you're scaring me! What happened?" Puck reached forwards and grabbed the shaking boy in his arms despite his protest and was hugging him tight, petting his hair away from his face. "Shh-shh, just take a deep breath and tell me what happened. What's wrong?"

"I'm s-so s-sorry Noah, I s-swear I d-didn't mean t-to, p-please don't hate me!"

"Shh Princess, I could never hate you, now what's wrong?"

Kurt looked into his friend's concerned face, dumbfounded by Puck's reaction. What did he mean 'what's wrong', how could he not know? Kurt was beyond confused.

"Y-you don't hate me? But..."

"Never! You're my best friend Kurt, now calm down and tell me what you think happened."

"But, but I was, I mean, I woke up and I –we, I was _cuddling_ you!"

It was Noah's turn to look perplexed, "Shit, I'm sorry Kurt! I guess I fell asleep on the bed when we were talking, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"_What_? Why would I be uncomfortable? Surely you are uncomfortable with this!"

Noah shook his head like a dog with a bone, trying to clear the scrambled thoughts in his brain. He couldn't be hearing Kurt right, he decided.

"Dude, why would I be uncomfortable?"

"Well, because I, I mean, you know... I'm gay" Kurt whispered the last part as though it was a secret.

Noah burst out laughing, "Duh!"

Kurt couldn't decide if he should be affronted or amused by Puck's reaction, but given the thought of potential physical harm and loss of friend he settled for a polite bewilderment.

"It's not like I didn't know already Princess," Puck added when he got his laughing under control. "But I'm still not seeing what the problem is here."

"You're – you're not upset, or like disgusted with me?"

"About you being gay?"

"Yes – well, I mean no, but because I – we, well, we slept together." Kurt finished with a high blush.

"Yeah, but that's _all_ we did. You're actually the first person I've not slept with before _sleeping__together_." Puck chuckled.

"You're really okay with that? I mean, you can be honest." asked an astonished Kurt.

"Well, yeah, I mean, why wouldn't I be?"

"Fi - people don't like me touching them." Kurt admitted shyly.

Puck pulled Kurt into another fierce hug, "Princess, I touch you all the time. And no, it doesn't bother me. In fact I was having a highly enjoyable dream that I would really like to get back to soon."

Kurt was shocked that he could still feel Puck's erection against his stomach, feeling himself blush again at the memory of what happened so far this morning, he tried to quickly diffuse the situation.

"I can tell," he chuckled.

Puck chuckled in response as he fell back on the bed, still holding Kurt who was now laying with his head on Puck's chest and his body curled up beside him. Kurt was still uncomfortable about the morning's events as he tried to surreptitiously move himself away from the muscular teen.

"No, don't go, I like hugging you."

"I-I like hugging you too," Kurt admitted, "Who would have thought that the great Noah Sex-Shark Puckerman was a cuddler?" he teased.

"I didn't know it myself, I've never cuddled with anyone before, you know, after sex. They usually just kick me out." He admitted quietly.

Kurt had nothing to say to that, it's not like he could sympathise with Puck's plight, so he just sighed and cuddled into Puck a little more, relishing in the strong hold that made him feel safe. It didn't last long however as they both immediately sat up bolt right and exclaimed 'Beth!' before struggling to get off the bed and rushing out the room to find Beth being fed a bottle by Ruth in the living room.

* * *

><p>Kurt was emptying out his locker on the last day of school, wishing that he could empty his mind as easily. He had been running non-stop on high revs for the last month or so, and honestly, his brain felt like a sodden sponge, unable to absorb anything more. He was completely thankful that summer break was upon them. Though he knew he would still be busy working at the shop and helping Puck with Beth, he couldn't help but hope for a blissfully drama free holiday.<p>

"Thank God this year is over." Exclaimed Puck, startling Kurt as he threw himself against the locker beside him, causing several classmates to turn and stare for a few moments, shocked.

"Geez Noah! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kurt gasped clutching at his chest.

"Are you ready for the summer Princess?" Puck asked ignoring the raised eyebrows of the student who passed by them.

"As Mercedes would say 'Hell to the Yeah,' I can't wait for some peace and quiet."

"Dude, this year has been epic all right." Puck agreed rubbing his hand over his face, "but you know what? I wouldn't change it for anything." He admitted.

Kurt sent a smile in Puck's direction before continuing to place the last few items into his bag. He tried to protest when Puck picked up his bag to carry out to the car, but was silenced by Puck throwing his arm around his shoulders and a quick glare that was obviously 'shut up and deal with it' kind of statement, so Kurt merely muttered his thanks. As they neared his Navigator Puck continued.

"This year, well it's been about second chances hasn't it? I mean, I got a second chance when I joined the Glee Club – It gave me a chance to get to know you, realise how awesome you really are, especially since you forgave me and helped me even after all the shit I put on you. Now we've got this family of friends that are there for us, 100 percent. You got me a second chance with Beth, to be able to raise her myself. And now thanks to Coach Sylvester of all people, Glee Club is getting a second chance too. I just can't help but think everything is going to be better from now on, you know?"

Unlocking and sliding into the car, Kurt bestowed a quick hug over the console to his friend, turning the keys in the ignition and driving out of the parking lot, Kurt couldn't help but look back at the school.

"I know."

**I know! I know! I'm a horrible tease for putting in that second last part! Still - you know you want it! ;P**

**As always -**

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know why!**

**Mischievous Gleek**


	7. The Puckurt Show

**Yay - now the boys are in Summer and I can make up their events completely! Though, if you squint, you'll see a couple of references to canon! :D**

**This chapter is from the POV's of different Gleeks who spent time with Puck, Kurt and Beth. Not all gleeks are referenced here, because we know that some went away for the summer (Asian camp etc).**

**In total, the events of this chapter span across the first month or so of their summer break. :)**

**It's a lot of fluff but get's quite angsty at the end.**

**Warnings - Homophobia and minor sexual references.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee or it's character's, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.**

**Beta'd by the _hilarious genii_ Brellegenana who is responsible for a lot of the internal dialogue of some of the gleeks - I bow to your wit!**

**Enjoy!**

**MERCEDES**

Mercedes knocked on the door of the Puckerman household rather nervously. It was the first Thursday of their summer break and she had made plans with Kurt for a mall day. Unfortunately, when she spoke with Kurt, he hadn't told her he'd be spending the night at Pucks, as Mercedes had learned the hard way. After 15 minutes of bashing on the Hummel's front door, demanding loudly that Kurt get his 'skinny white boy ass out of bed' and not to 'make me come in there and do something we will both regret', a thoroughly unimpressed Burt had answered the door in his pyjamas. Burt had clearly decided to take advantage of a day off to sleep in. With hastily mumbled apologies Mercedes had fled, vowing to herself that Kurt was totally buying her that new purple fedora she'd seen by way of apology to her.

Mindful of the fact that there was a newborn inside and definitely not wanting a repeat of her encounter with Burt found her knocking so timidly that even she barely heard it. Shaking herself with a reproach to get it together she knocked a little louder, stunned to hear the high voice of her friend yell 'I'll get it!' Preparing herself, Mercedes placed one hand on her hip in her best diva 'don't mess with me' pose and affixed a scowl on her face as the door flung open.

Her scowl was immediately replaced by shock as she took in the sight before her. Sure, she was used to sleepovers with her Boo, though they had been less frequent since her bestie ripped the entire glee club a new orifice. However, she'd still never seen the fashionable boy looking less than fabulous. She was used to satin pyjamas with matching slippers, not the ratty sleep pants and undershirt he was currently wearing. Nor was she expecting to see Beth cradled against his shoulder, one hand holding her securely while the other grappled with baby bottle and the door knob.

"Oh! Hey 'Cedes. What are you doing here?"

Her shock turned to disbelief and hurt, her friend had forgotten about her, again.

"We were supposed to go to the mall today, remember?" she asked quietly.

She watched as comprehension dawned on Kurt's face, and was sure that if he'd had a free hand he would have face-palmed.

"Oh my god! Cedes I am so sorry! Come on in," he invited, stepping aside to allow her entry. Closing the door behind her he led the way into the living room which looked like a tornado had touched down. Baby clothes and paraphernalia had been spread throughout the entire room.

"Sorry about the mess, as you can probably imagine we had yet another crisis last night," Kurt spoke with a roll of his eyes completely missing his friends' incredulous look.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked immediately concerned for Beth, but also making a mental note to discuss the 'we' aspect of that statement later.

"_Nothing_" Kurt stressed with a glare at a sheepish looking Puck who was busy re-folding clothes, trying to look as if he wasn't listening to their discussion. "Noah just panicked _again_ and had convinced himself that Beth had hypothermia, it took his mother and I three hours just to calm him down." Kurt continued exasperatedly.

Mercedes tried to repress a chuckle; she'd heard all about Puck's new parent neurosis and could vividly picture the scene last night, though she was still confused.

"Okay, but why does it look like a tornado ripped all the baby stuff around the living room?"

She immediately wished she'd kept her mouth shut, this was the first time she'd been to Puck's place since Beth was born. She didn't want to seem rude; perhaps it always looked like this now that the baby was home.

"Because _Noah_," Kurt began with condescension, "in his infinite wisdom thought that he needed to put all Beth's clothes on her to keep her warm."

"And he is picking it all up right this instant, aren't you Noah?" Ruth appeared from the kitchen, obviously displeased with her son's antics.

Puck merely ducked his head with embarrassment and continued folding and neatly piling all the clothes lying around.

"Good morning Mercedes," Ruth greeted, "how are you? Would you like some coffee or breakfast?"

"Morning Mrs. P." She responded with a grin, "I'm fine thanks, Kurt and I were supposed to hit the mall today, but I think we're probably gonna reschedule, considering the circumstances." She added with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed. "No, nuh-uh, we are doing this today! I need some retail therapy right now." Kurt insisted before turning to Puck to add, "Do you think you can manage without me for a few hours?" he asked.

Mercedes could see that Puck wanted to insist that _of__course__he__would__be__fine_, but was a little disappointed when he mumbled sheepishly "I, uh, I have a shift this afternoon, at the garage."

"Hmm," was all Kurt responded clearly thinking it over before he turned to ask her, "Cede's would you mind very much if we took Beth along? It's never too early to keep a girl fashionable and informed."

With a grin threatening to split her face at the knowledge that her day with her Boo wasn't going to be cancelled, she responded enthusiastically.

"No! Not at all, we will introduce her to the wonders of the mall!"

Puck could be heard groaning quietly about Kurt corrupting his daughter but was silenced with a glare from the fashionable teen.

"Excellent," Kurt responded. "Ruth, would you care to join us?"

"Thank you for the invitation, but I simply can't. I'm working today, in fact I need to get a move on or I'll be late. Are you okay with having Beth today?"

Watching as Kurt nodded affirmatively before he deftly manoeuvred the tiny baby back into the feeding position, and began feeding her Kurt mused out loud, "Maybe we can take Sarah too, make a real girls day of it?"

And so it was that less than an hour later, much to Mercedes surprise, Kurt had fed, bathed and dressed Beth and was back to his typical level of fashionable perfection. After wrangling Sarah from her bed to the shower, the four were heading out the door for 'Baby's Big Day Out'. Kurt had insisted on a photo to mark the occasion of Beth's first shopping expedition, while Puck watched on with a bemused expression. Just as Kurt was about to shut the door behind him he called out to the amusement of Mercedes and Sarah –

"Make sure you clean up _all_ of this mess Noah, I will be checking!"

**FINN**

Finn watched in despair as the tyres fell from their supposedly secured rack braced against the wall from his position on the floor below the display. Quickly shielding his face and his crotch from the avalanche of rubber crashing around him, he groaned internally when he heard the telltale crash of the office door opening, delivering upon him both Burt and Kurt's exclamations of horror.

Once the tyres had finally settled, Finn hoisted himself out of the debris, tripping a little on the scattered pile at his feet. With his hands hanging loosely at his sides, he raised his eyes dejectedly to look at the father and son who were gaping at the mess he'd made.

"Are – are you okay?" Kurt asked with minimum emotion, which was surprising to Finn, as he knew how much Kurt still liked him. _After__all_, Finn thought, _if __Rachel __had __seen __this, __she __would __have __fussed __unendingly __for __his __health __and __personal __safety_.

Embarrassment flooded his cheeks with warmth as he nodded his head and rubbed the back of his neck, realising that his inattention had been noticed by both Burt and Kurt.

"What happened?" Burt asked, gingerly stepping over the scattered tyres.

Finn couldn't answer because even he didn't know what had happened this time. He was just walking by the tyres for God's sake!

"I dunno" he mumbled looking to the ground; he couldn't bear to see the disappointment that was on Burt's face.

Finn really liked this job, even though he wasn't very good at it. He was so happy when Burt said that he would train him up so that maybe he could have an actual position in the shop. He was especially excited, since Burt made the offer after his required work in the shop to pay back the damages to VA's Range Rovers was finished. But even Finn didn't think Burt would keep him around much longer, why would he when Finn somehow seemed to cause a disaster at least once a week?

To make his humiliation complete, Puck ambled over with a 'Dude, what the hell?' before he cracked up laughing. Finn wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. He was already insanely jealous of Puck, he always had been, what with his way with girls, and his looks, but now he was jealous because Puck was just so good at this mechanic stuff. He had already graduated to doing the basic service stuff on cars, while Finn still couldn't be trusted with more than an oil change.

Hearing the sharp sound of a smack followed up by Puck's exclamation of 'Dude' again, Finn looked up to see Kurt was glaring at Puck. Kurt seemed to be about 10 seconds away from unleashing another diaphragm (_was__that__the__word__Rachel__used?)_ on the muscular teen. Finn started counting down in his head and was pleased with himself when Kurt unleashed onto Puck just as he'd finished. It was nice to see he could so easily read them now, even if it still confused the hell out of him.

"Noah Elijah Puckerman! This is not funny! Someone could have been seriously hurt!"

_And __now __the __Puck-Kurt, __or __as __I __call __it__ '__Puckurt__', __show __will __have __Kurt __start __in __on __that __workplace __safety __stuff __again,_ thought Finn.

"Employee health and safety are serious issues! You best start treating them as such. We are in a _garage_ for Dolce's sake! There are simply too many things that can seriously hurt someone in here for you to mess around!"

_And cue for Puck's immunity or whatever..._

"Sometimes I wonder about you Noah! How on earth do you expect to raise a baby when your maturity is that of 12 year old girl? You need to seriously re-evaluate this Noah, because that sort of reaction just won't do. Would you feel the same way if Beth had been out here?"

_If he's smart he'll apologise now to head him off..._

"Sorry Princess" Puck mumbled.

_Wait for it..._

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to, Puckerman!"

_There it is, now time for me to engage the kicked puppy face._

"Sorry Bro, I shouldn't have laughed at you. I'll give you a hand cleaning up." Puck offered contritely.

_3...2...1 –_

"Oh no you won't! You will get back over there and finish the Jenson's car. After that you can complete the stock inventory, and take care of any of Finn's oil changes that arrive while he's busy. Now shoo!" Kurt finished exasperatedly.

Right on cue, a wailing came from the baby monitor attached to Kurt's hip and Finn watched as Kurt turned to flounce back to the office dramatically muttering '_Honestly!_'

Finn tried to suppress his grin, that baby always had impeachable (impeccable? He didn't remember Rachel mentioning fruit when she said that about her dancing on their last date) timing. So far he'd been spared Kurt's wrath after Kurt finished ripping a new one out of Noah, solely due to Beth's needs.

"Like clockwork."

The deep bass rumbling from Burt made Finn realise that he'd said that last bit out loud. With a sheepish smile he looked to Burt, who had started laughing loudly. It was so infectious that Finn couldn't help but join in. After a moment both men were able to collect themselves, and while wiping tears of mirth from his eyes Burt turned to Finn.

"So you've noticed it too huh? Them – it's the same everytime." He added at Finn's confused face.

With grin Finn nodded, "Yep, every time. You think he would have learned by now." Finn added thinking of Puck's inability to stay out of the dog house when he's with Kurt.

He wished he'd learned to keep his mouth shut, after all, the same could be said about him. Of course, unlike Puck, he wasn't doing it to be purposefully mean, it just kind of happened. He was only scheduled for another three shifts at the garage, and he was going to miss seeing the interactions between the workers, and he's especially going to miss watching Kurt hand Puck his ass at every opportunity.

"But I'm going to miss it." He admitted quietly.

"What do you mean, miss what?"

"Well I'm only scheduled for another few shifts" Finn explained toeing at the ground.

"Yeah, but I thought you wanted to stay on?" Burt asked.

"I do!" Finn exclaimed, "but I just thought you wouldn't want me to 'cause, well, you know," he admitted indicating the mess still around them.

He felt Burt clap him on the shoulder, "Finn, I'm still going to teach you, you just have to be a little more careful in the future. You're not on the schedule because I considered this more of an introductory apprenticeship, as you'll need the training. But, we can get down to that later, for now, how about we get these cleaned up." Burt added at Finn's relieved smile.

Finn nodded eagerly as he set to work alongside Burt to re-stack the tyres, double checking their places to avoid future screw ups. He couldn't help but smile, he was still gonna work with Burt and that meant he would get to see more of the Puckurt show!

**RACHEL**

Rachel Berry was not a person who gave up easily, as was evidenced by the determined look on her face as she stalked up to the Puckerman household. She was armed with yet another tray of her famous sugar cookies. It had been three weeks since Finn had told her all about the tyre incident at the garage, and she was determined to see it for herself, if only to determine exactly _what_ Finn saw. She may love him, but honestly, sometimes he just doesn't understand what is happening around him. She saw Noah and Beth every weekend at Temple, but she had yet to see Kurt and Noah together outside of school, and as far as she was concerned, Finn just simply couldn't be right. After all, if Noah and Kurt were _really_ raising that baby together why wouldn't they approach her? She _did_ have two gay dads after all and was therefore the premier individual to express the experiences as being raised an only child – specifically a daughter, in that environment. No, she wouldn't believe it till she saw it.

So, she had commenced her subtle sleuthing. She tried to 'hang out' at the garage with them but Burt had told her to go away, claiming he didn't want Finn distracted and causing another engine fire. It only happened the once, so she couldn't understand why Burt was so strongly against her presence, didn't he understand how important this was? So she had started trying to 'drop off lunch' for the boys, in the hopes to catch the two teens together. All of her efforts were to no avail. Apparently, Finn and Noah more often than not worked different shifts. Supposedly it was easier to have one trainee at a time, though Rachel secretly believed that Kurt just wanted more time alone with her boyfriend. This whole 'Puckurt' thing was just Finn's way of keeping her from worrying about them together. Or perhaps he was just trying to ease his own mind and live in denial of Kurt's obvious infatuation?

Not to be deterred, Rachel focused on the positives; Finn was working semi-steadily, and she could devote at least the 2.25 hours of her currently unscheduled time to tracking down Noah and Kurt. She took some sheet music to Kurt's under the pretext of getting his opinion on what would be the better solo choice for her at this year's sectionals. Alas, Kurt was at home with Mercedes that time. She believed it was rather rude of him to be so abrupt, telling her in no uncertain terms that not only did he have no interest in discussing the classics of Broadway with her, but that she best be expecting more competition for solos in the coming year. Of all the nerve! _She_ has the better voice; she proved that already with Defying Gravity. That doesn't even take into consideration her win at sectionals last year; though even she could admit they did a lovely job as the backup singers with the second song.

Foiled again, Rachel moved on to the next plan. She 'dropped by' Noah's to see how he and Beth were getting along, thinking of ways to subtly offer her own opinion on growing up without a mother. Squaring her shoulders and plastering what she came to call her 'number three' Rachel Berry Broadway smile, she rang the doorbell, cookies held in hand.

"Oh hello Rachel dear," greeted Ruth, "I'm afraid Noah's not here at the moment; they should be back soon if you'd like to come in to wait. Was he expecting you?"

Rachel's smile faltered slightly before being firmly hitched back into place. "Thank you Mrs. Puckerman, Noah wasn't expecting me, but it would be lovely to wait. As you can see, I've made you some more of my delicious trade-mark patent-pending sugar cookies."

Ruth Puckerman's lips twitched slightly as she let the younger girl slip inside, this was the third visit from Rachel and consequently the third tray of cookies this week.

"I'm sorry I missed Noah, of course he must be extremely busy these days what with working and looking after Beth. That is such an enormous amount of responsibility for a teenager to take on all by themselves..." pressed Rachel.

"I suppose it must seem that way, but he is coping very well with Beth. Thankfully, he has a lot of support." Ruth answered evasively.

"Oh of course, I didn't mean to imply that he was alone, I mean I know that he's got you and of course I'm willing to help if he ever needs my expertise! I just meant for someone so young, it must be overwhelming to be raising a child without a partner. Though I admit I was surprised to hear that Kurt has been helping him too..." She insinuated, growing frustrated at the small smile Ruth displayed, as she turned to make some chai tea. "Of course, I'm more than happy to assist Noah as well; after all, being Jewish myself does give me an advantage on knowing a Jewish daughter needs. Especially a daughter without a mother figure involved in her life, such as myself with my two gay dads, and the situation with Shelby, of course. Did Noah ever tell you how my birth mother set me up with the lead singer from her glee club solely to discredit me and keep us from succeeding over her in the regional show choir competition? What have Noah and Sarah been doing this summer? I know Noah is working with Finn now..."

"Sarah has been very helpful with Beth this summer, today she's at a friend's for the evening. Noah has been very busy with the shop and Beth, and offered to run to the market for me for tonight's dinner. I believe they were planning to stop and get some ice-cream on the way home though."

Determined to get some information from the woman Rachel opened her mouth to interrogate Ruth as to the identity of the 'we', and finally discover if Kurt was with Noah, when she heard the front door open, her eyes lighting up at the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Noah can you close the door? I'll go put Beth to bed, you know how grumpy she gets if she's not had her mandatory two hour nap. You know I've told you before how important it is for her to stay on this schedule."

Before the Kurt had even finished his request Rachel was up out of her chair and greeting the two teens and the baby at the front door.

"Kurt! So nice to see you here! Hi Noah," she added as an afterthought.

"Hello Rachel," Kurt answered somewhat stiffly, "to what do we owe this pleasure?"

Like Mercedes, Rachel didn't miss the 'we' aspect of his statement, unlike Mercedes, Rachel showed her lack of tact.

"What do you mean 'we'? So it's true then?"

Both boys shared a confused glance before looking back at the eager eyed girl.

"Whatever do you mean Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"That it's official of course! I must say, I am most surprised, you both should have come straight to me, after all I do have 'two gay dads', and I could offered you much needed advice for both Beth and dealing with the small town mentality. It's a very brave thing for Noah to admit this, especially with all the drama regarding Quinn, and of course the baby. Not to mention his colourful history with those cheerio's, and his dalliances with the… others. Not that I'm surprised by this really, I do have a sixth sense about these things." She spoke in a rush.

"Rachel, what the hell are you talking about?" Puck demanded earning himself a slap to the back of his head from Kurt with a reprimand of 'Language Noah'.

"That you two are finally romantically together of course!"

Kurt stared at her dumbfounded for a moment while Puck just gaped, "Oh how I've missed your insanity Rachel," Kurt proclaimed, "I'll go put Beth down, you deal with this." He added to Noah, referring both to the groceries, and the Rachel Berry brand of crazy currently standing in front of them.

"That's okay Kurt; I'll take care of the groceries." Ruth volunteered with a twinkle in her eyes.

Kurt grit his teeth, vowing that he would be withholding that pedicure he promised Ruth as payback for this treachery. Kurt merely smiled tightly as he and Puck took Beth up the stairs ready to put her down for her nap, with Rachel following at their heels like an over eager puppy.

"So," she whispered conspiratorially, "When did you realize? How did it happen? Have you two had sex yet? Because you know, having two gay dads' means that I am fully aware of the mechanics and I would be happy to tell you all abo-"

"Rachel," Kurt said pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, "I don't know what is crazier, your outfit or your notion that Puck and I are together, but I can assure you, Noah and I are just friends, nothing more."

To which she let out a noise of derision, before she could speak her mind though, Puck entered the room and silently passed a fresh baby bottle to Kurt who had settled himself on the bed to feed Beth. Puck immediately began flitting around the room grabbing a fresh sleeper and prepared for Beth's pre-nap diaper change. Rachel watched in fascination at the beautiful synchronicity of how the pair worked together around such a tiny baby. It was very clear they had done this _many_ times since Beth was brought home.

Once the bottle was empty, Puck was there to take the empty bottle while Kurt expertly burped Beth, by the time she was done; Puck had laid out the change mat and placed all the necessities within easy reach. He was on hand in time to take the soiled diaper and dispose of it, returning just as Kurt finished buttoning up the new onesie on Beth. Puck then picked Beth up leaned over for Kurt to kiss her forehead before he kissed her, putting her to bed while Kurt cleared up the changing mat and dirty clothes.

No words were spoken during the entire process, but Rachel couldn't help but feel like she was being left out of an important conversation. She opened her mouth again ready to try a different tactic when Puck beat her to the punch.

"Rach, now's not really a good time for your drama," he whispered, "but I'll see you at Temple okay?"

Seeing that was her cue to leave, she turned to ask Kurt if he'd like to walk out with her. She stopped when she saw that he was already curled up on the bed, shoes kicked off and practically asleep as she stood there.

"It's nap time" Puck added by way of explanation, seeing her confusion plainly upon her face.

Nodding her head dumbly, Rachel walked out of the room. At the door she turned back to say goodbye but lost her voice when she saw Puck climb onto the bed behind Kurt and cover them both up with a light blanket. Shaking her head trying to make sense of the whole encounter, Rachel gently closed the door and walked down the stairs nearly forgetting to say goodbye to Ruth.

"It was nice to see you again Rachel" Ruth called out as the girl passed by the kitchen in a daze.

"Oh – ah, yes, you too Mrs. Puckerman, thank you for having me." She mumbled, completely missing the triumphant smile on Ruth's face.

**BRITTANY and SANTANA**

"Oh come on Sanny! You promised." Brittany pouted at the spent Latina lying naked beside her.

"Mmm yeah alright, but first, how about some more lady kisses?" Santana asked seductively.

"No! You said we could go if I did that, and I did! I wanna go see the baby shark." Brittany whined.

"Urgh fine!" Santana snapped getting up and gathering her clothes, "Fine, if you'd rather spend the afternoon with a damn _baby_ than with me, that's fine!" shouted Santana, not above using emotional blackmail on the blonde.

Brittany however merely squealed with joy, completely missing the blackmail and taking her best friend at her word. She tightly hugged the Latina and quickly got dressed herself. She had brought a t-shirt to wear whenever she got to play with Beth; it had a shark with a baby shark swimming together! She got it at the aquarium, she loved the aquarium! All those fishies were so colourful, stupid guard-guy not letting her swim with them; she just knew they were totally having a party without her!

"I just don't know why the baby is swimming underneath the mommy." She admitted, "Do you?" she asked looking up at the girl getting dressed. "Sanny why are you wearing that dress? It's not a very good dress to play with a baby in. Beth's too little for sweet lady kisses."

"Because if I have to go over to Puckerman's I mean to make it worthwhile, I know he hasn't gotten any in months, and this," she spoke smoothing down the tight fire engine red strapless sheath dress that finished just a breath below her arse, "will make him realise just what he's been missing and he will come crawling back begging me." She finished with a smirk.

Brittany looked at the Latina, hurt written all over her face as she watched the other girl apply another coat of lipstick and mascara.

"But I thought that you and -"

"What? That you and I were a couple? Get real Brit, I don't do labels. You and I are just fooling around, but it's time for the world to see that Puckerman belongs to me alone. Are you ready?"

Brittany nodded sadly and picked up the lumpy parcel she had wrapped weeks earlier to give to the baby. The car ride over to the Puckerman household was silent, but every time Brittany looked at Santana out of the corner of her eye she saw the predatory gleam in the other girl's eyes and it only made her feel worse. Her hurt turned to elation though as they reached their destination and Brittany bounded out of the car, rushing to knock on the door.

"Oh hey Britt!" Puck greeted with a smile, "Whatcha doin here?"

"We came to play with the baby shark!" she announced.

"We – oh hey Santana," he greeted less enthusiastically, "come on in. Sorry, but Beth's not here right now, Kurt's due back any minute though." He said as he led them into the living room, completely oblivious to Santana's purring and blatant attempts to rub against him as though she were a cat in heat. Santana sometimes reminded Brittany of Charity, but at least Charity knew to remain loyal to Lord Tubbington…

"Did you guys want something to drink?" he asked as he indicated them to sit down before he headed into the kitchen, returning shortly with glasses of iced tea.

"Where is my baby shark?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, she's with Kurt on their 'girls only' day." He answered, ignoring the Latina's not so subtle hints for him to sit next to, or on, her. Instead Puck plonked himself on the floor at coffee table, a basket of freshly laundered baby clothes next to him.

"Geez, look at you Puckerman," Santana huffed, not happy with being ignored, "you're all domesticated now. Iced tea and sitting their folding clothes like a pansy, you are totally baby whipped." She sneered.

Puck merely shrugged of the insult, "If you don't like it you don't have to drink it, Kurt made it and it tastes awesome, and he'll kill me if I don't fold these properly, you know what he's like with clothes."

"What the hell Puckerman?" the Latina snapped, "Are you a cock-sucker now too? It's all 'Kurt this, Kurt that'."

Before Puck could angrily respond, the front door opened and Kurt walked in carrying Beth and the diaper bag, Sarah trailing after him with the day's purchases in her hands. She immediately dropped everything on the living room floor before heading to her room.

"We're home!" Kurt called.

Brittany saw the ugly sneer cross over Santana's face, but was far too excited at the prospect of seeing not only her baby shark, but her dolphin too!

"Kurtie!" she exclaimed as she bounded forwards for a hug, being careful not to squish Beth. "I've missed you, baby-hands! Look! It's the baby shark! Can I hold her, pretty please?"

"Uh, sure Britt, let's settle you down on the floor with her though, okay? In the diaper bag there's a blanket, could you spread that out for her please?"

Brittany happily complied and spread out the blanket before settling herself down and waiting with open arms for Kurt to give her the baby.

"Hello little baby shark," she cooed gently, "I got you a present." She declared and tried to grab the parcel that she'd brought with her to give Beth.

"How about I open it for her Britt?" Kurt offered; taking the lumpy parcel wrapped in what appeared to be pages of various princess' from a Disney colouring book, obviously filled in by Brittany what with the splotches of glitter.

"I made the wrapping paper myself." Brittany declared proudly.

"It's beautiful Britt! I'm glad you got Sharkey a friend! What's this one's name?" Kurt said as he gently unwrapped the stuffed blue shark inside before passing it over to Brittany to play with it with Beth.

Brittany's excitement was practically physical, she was so happy that Kurt actually asked what the sharks name was, rather than assume like Santana did when she first showed her. Brittany stared at the shark, trying to determine its true name. Before she could figure the shark out, Puck decided to redirection the conversation.

"So how was shopping?" Puck asked.

"Oh it was wonderful! We got Beth the cutest new dress!" Kurt exclaimed as he turned and dug through the purchases before pulling out a blue checked gingham dress that looked like a miniature version of Dorothy's dress from the Wizard of Oz. "That's not all! Look!" here he held up what appeared to be bright red booties, "I'm going to cover them with sequins. The dress and booties are a little big, but hopefully they should fit her alright come Halloween." Kurt gushed.

"Don't you think she will be a little young for trick or treating?" Puck asked with a laugh.

"That's no excuse to deprive her of the opportunity to dress up." Kurt retorted. "You will be Tin Man, Sarah wants to be the Lion and I will be the Scarecrow." Kurt added with finality.

Puck just raised his hands in defeat and nodded his ascent, "Whatever you want Princess."

Santana was not able to hold it in any longer and let out a malicious laugh, "I'm surprised you don't want to be the dog, that way you have an excuse to follow him around licking his boots."

"What the hell Satan? What the hell is your problem?"

"Noah," Kurt chastised quietly, "that's not the way to treat a guest."

"You're a damn guest too Hummel!" the Latina shrieked.

Once again Puck stepped in, "No, he's family."

Right on cue Beth started whimpering; Puck swooped over and picked his daughter up, holding her close and soothing her.

"She's just hungry," Kurt announced as he grabbed a fresh bottle from the diaper bag for her before retreating to heat it up in the kitchen passing it to Puck when he returned. Wanting to break the tension Kurt added, "I like your shirt Britt."

"I got it to wear today, see Puck is the daddy shark and she's the baby shark." She said pointing out the two sharks on the shirt. "Kurtie, why does the baby shark stay under the daddy shark?"

"Well, I think because that's the shark's chest. See, Noah is holding Beth against his chest; sharks don't have arms so that's how they cuddle their babies." Kurt flashed a smile at Brittany's wonderful naiveté.

"Yeah! That totally makes sense!"

"You know, she loves her 'Sharkey', she won't sleep without him'" Kurt declared pulling out the stuffed pink dolphin.

Brittany's face lit up even more, "We should call this one dolphin!" she exclaimed happily.

"I was thinking 'Flipper'." Puck simply couldn't let this one get past him…even if it upset Kurt.

"Why 'Flipper'?"

"That way she can 'flip her off'" Puck replied crudely and effectively flipping off Santana at the same time. "Ow! Hey!"

Brittany giggled as Kurt smacked Puck up the side of the head with the toy dolphin. Before anyone could speak there was a soft gurgling noise and they all looked towards the baby.

"Did she just -?" Kurt asked getting up to peer at Beth over Puck's shoulder.

"Do it again!" Puck called excitedly as he removed the bottle from Beth's mouth.

Kurt smacked him upside the head with the dolphin again and both gasped as Beth gurgled again, her face breaking into a milky grin. Both boys were staring in awe at the smiling baby when Sarah came into the room.

"What's going on?"

"Beth just smiled!" both Kurt and Puck explained at the same time.

"No way! Are you positive it wasn't gas this time, No-no? I can't believe I missed it! Make her smile again!"

So Kurt promptly smacked Puck's head with the dolphin again, earning another gurgle and gummy smile.

"I can't believe it," Puck spoke in barely a whisper.

"Her first smile," finished Kurt, "We need a photo, quick Sarah grab me my camera!"

Sarah dutifully grabbed Kurt's camera out of the diaper bag and passed it to Kurt who set up for the shot and then smacked Puck around the head again with the dolphin, snapping photo's when Beth's smile blossomed.

"You know, you don't have to keep hitting me Princess."

"But it gets her to smile." Kurt explained.

"Well you don't have to hit me so hard!"

"Oh hush, you big baby. I'm going to document it right now in her baby book." Kurt said getting up and heading upstairs to get the book from Puck's room.

Santana, frustrated at the lack of attention from Puck over the whole time finally spoke up.

"Geez, it's not that big a deal, get over it! So she smiled, maybe she filled her diaper?"

Puck's eyes glared daggers at the girl as he looked up at her.

"You have no right to come in here and spoil this moment for us!"

"Who's 'us'? Huh Puck? You spend all your time with Kurt or the baby, are you sure you're not a fag now too?"

The entire room sucked in a collective gasp, Brittany felt very upset and nervous, especially when she saw Kurt on the staircase with the baby book in his hand.

"Get. Out." Puck ordered firmly pointing towards the exit.

"Oh come off it Puck -"

"I said get out. Now Satan, and don't come back. You're not welcome here anymore. I can't believe you of all people would say that."

Brittany whimpered thinking she wasn't going to be allowed to come back either.

"I'm sorry!" Brittany sobbed.

Kurt slipped down the staircase to comfort the blonde, "It's okay Britt, _you_ did nothing wrong" he emphasised the word with a glare at the Latina. "Of course you can come back any time to play with Beth." He soothed.

Brittany flung her arms around him in gratitude and then quickly hugged Puck. Kurt had gone to stand beside Puck, his shoulders slightly sagging under the weight of yet another attack against his sexuality. Brittany watched happily when Puck threw his free arm around his shoulders, drawing him in close.

"Forget it fairy boy, Puck is mine!"

Brittany watched as Sarah took Beth away and went upstairs with her; Kurt had turned into Puck, placing a restraining hand on his chest while whispering words she couldn't hear. But she could still see Puck's face purpling with rage. She was pretty sure that even her dolphin couldn't get Puck to stop once he was this mad. The last time she saw that look on Puck's face, Dave had called her that r-word, the one that Sue personally banned from the school, with Puck standing next to her. Dave missed three days of school after that, and to this day nobody knows what happened exactly. Oh no! She was right, Kurt couldn't stop Puck at this point.

"Let's get one thing clear right here and now Satan. I was _never_ yours! We may have fucked, but that was it," he spat, "I will _never_be yours, so take your slutty-ass out of my house, _now_!"

"Come on Santana," Brittany pleaded, "let's just go home, please? "

Santana held her tongue as she stormed out of the house, but it was very clear that she was beyond pissed, and Brittany was forced to give an apologetic smile to the two boys. She hated when people fought like that, it wasn't nice, and nobody was happy anymore.

"I'm sorry, I'll come back another time to play with the baby shark."

With that, Brittany left and slid into the passenger seat of Santana's car, which was revving violently, as though the driver was debating driving through the house in front of it. Before she'd had a chance to buckle her seat belt Santana had peeled away from the house with a squeal of tyres. The thick silence was broken after a couple of minutes by the Latina.

"I'm going to get a boob job."

"What, why?"

"Because then Puck won't be able to resist me." Santana stated simply as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Brittany just cuddled in on herself and stared out the window. Maybe it's time she had a vacation, she mused. She'd always liked 'Labyrinth', maybe it was time to take a trip through the sewer maze, and then she could ask the Goblin King for her Santana to be changed back to normal. If nothing else, maybe she could sneak some of Hoggle's doorknobs. She always wanted to see them!

**PUCK/KURT**

Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt protectively, he always knew that Santana could get a little scary, but he didn't think she would do that to Kurt, not now, not after everything Kurt had done for him. He felt Kurt shuddering against him, desperately holding back tears. Tilting his head up so he could look into the colour shifting eyes, they easily changed with the moods of their owner. The current damp looking crystal blue-green eyes demonstrated better than any mood ring just how upset Kurt was, so Puck spoke gently to him.

"Hey, don't you let her get you down okay? She was so far out of line."

"Puck, do you think – are they right?"

"Who?"

"Rachel and Santana, does it really look like we're a couple? Am I overstepping my boundaries, going too far?"

"Hey, hey Princess, look at me. Forget about them. Remember what you told me when everyone first started slinging shit about Quinn and all that, at school? It doesn't matter what they think. You're honestly my best friend Kurt. You mean more to me than anyone I've ever loved, outside my family."

"I – You're my best friend too Noah, but – but I'm worried that my friendship is going to drag you down. You have a daughter to think about now and she doesn't need to put up with all this crap either, and -" Kurt sucked in a wobbly breath, trying to stop the tears.

Puck held his friend closer and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Kurt, I need you far too much to ever let them tear us apart. I can't do this without you, and Beth needs you too. All those arseholes can go screw themselves. I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Next chapter will still take place during their summer break :)**

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know why!**

**Mischievous Gleek**


	8. Surprise

**Finally! An update! Apologies for the lengthy delay, this chapter just didn't want to play nice. But as a reward for your patience, it's a super long chapter, my own version of Rachel's 'I'm Sorry' cookies. :)**

**This chapter is from Burt's POV and is the last chapter of the boys summer break. It takes place the Friday before they return to school for their Junior year and it is heavily filled with lot's of fluff, angst and a hell of a lot of drama!**

**No additional warnings - except for strong language and homophobia and the sickeningly sweetness of Burt and Beth together. :)**

**Beta'd by Brellegenana, the saving grace of this chapter and my sanity!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee or it's characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.**

Burt Hummel felt slightly anxious sitting across from Carole at his dining room table early Thursday evening. He eyed her hopeful expression warily as he took another chug on his beer.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Oh Burt honey, it will be fine!" She exclaimed, excitement lighting up her beautiful face. "I think it's a fabulous idea and I'm glad that Rachel suggested it. I think it's just what those boys need before they start back at school."

Burt heaved a heavy sigh; Carole had become so important to him. He knew he loved the woman sitting in front of him, so much so that he was willing to do almost anything she asked. But he loved his son first and foremost, and this just had disaster written all over it. Kurt was NOT the type who handle's surprises well. Hell Kurt made Christmas surprises feel more like water boarding than 'the most wonderful time of the year'.

"Yes – but I don't think you understand -"

"What's to understand? Look Burt, I know that Friday family dinners are important to you, I do, and I fully support you in them. And while I think it's great that you've included Ruth and the Puckerman kids in them occasionally over the last couple of months, I think that this is what all of the kids need. After all, they go back to school on Monday, and I know they haven't spent that much time together this summer. With everyone busy with jobs, vacations, and of course Beth, I think this is a perfect opportunity for them to bond outside of school."

Burt knew he was about five seconds away from caving in and it was only the thought of his son's response that made him shake his head stoically.

"Carole," he began, "I think that there is more going on than what you and I know. I don't want to see the boys get hurt, they are going to have a tough time as it is; I don't want to add to it at home." He tried to reason.

"Pshh," Carole scoffed, "that's exactly why this is needed, they need to know they have all of our support. Please Burt? I promise you won't have to lift a finger." She bargained with a smile.

"Isn't it kind of last minute – late notice and all that?" Burt tried one final time.

"Nope, it's already been taken care of; it's just hanging on your decision now."

"We should at least tell the boys, give them some warning."

"Burt, it wouldn't be much a surprise if we told them now would it? Besides, this will be fun for everyone!" Carole answered with a triumphant smile.

Burt rubbed his hand tiredly over his face and hauled himself out of the chair heading towards the kitchen mumbling "I need another beer." He just hoped that everything would go smoothly tomorrow though he highly doubted it.

* * *

><p>Step one of the plan went off without a hitch, much to Burt's surprise. He'd simply asked both Puck and Finn to work the Friday afternoon shift for him, both happy to do so at the prospect of more income before school started back up. Then he asked Kurt to supervise for him and close up the shop so that he could 'spend an afternoon with Carole – just the two of them'. Ruth and the kids had already been invited to the Friday night family dinner, so that part was taken care of. Burt had slowly introduced the Hudson family to the Hummel Friday night dinners, but since the birth of Beth, the Puckerman family had become frequent invitees as well, a concept Burt was still trying to unravel mentally. All the subterfuge meant that barring any <em>Finntastrophies<em> at the garage, the earliest the boys would get back home would 6.30 p.m. Perfect timing for the surprise.

Step two and three revolved around preparation and planning which Burt entrusted to Carole, as he still wasn't convinced this was such a great idea and the less he had to do with it the better off he would be when the inevitable _Kurtsplosion_ occurred. Burt just sat back sat down and watched the marathon of _Deadliest __Catch_ that was playing with a couple of beers, relaxing when Carole came over after lunch as the boys had left for the garage. He listened as she spent a couple of hours on the phone organizing the 'surprise' before she headed off to the store to stock up on the supplies needed. Burt's only request – more beer, he was certain he was going to need it.

Around 4 p.m., after the marathon had ended Burt hauled himself out of his armchair to go watch the flurry of activity that was his backyard. Carole had enlisted Rachel's help and between the two of them the backyard was being transformed right before his eyes. He now knew why Kurt would roll his eyes and his face would tense up whenever Rachel was brought up in conversation. That girl _never_ stopped talking, from what he could see; her mouth was in perpetual motion. Burt was getting dizzy just trying to keep up with the constant flow coming from her mouth, and as much as Burt never understood his son's preaching about fashion atrocities, even he had to agree that the bright purple and orange plaid short skirted dress she was wearing was a sight that made _his_ eyes bleed.

At precisely six o'clock, Burt was ordered to get the barbeque fired up ready to cook the burgers and hotdogs that Carole had purchased for the perpetually ravenous teenagers. Just as he'd ignited the burners the doorbell rang and Carole answered it to admit Ruth pushing baby Beth in the pram with Sarah struggling behind her carrying the mountainous diaper bag. It was wholly unnecessary of course. He constantly reminded Ruth how, over the course of the summer, Kurt had transformed his rehearsal space in the basement into a small nursery for Beth equipped with everything clothing young diva-in-training could ever possibly want or need.

Burt was slightly surprised to hear Carole explaining the surprise to Ruth and Sarah as she lead them though the kitchen out to the back yard. For some reason, he'd assumed that Carole would have already filled Ruth in, seeing the tension in Ruth's face Burt felt like kicking himself. He should have told Ruth himself, in her he would have had a powerful ally to stop this madness. Offering an apologetic smile with his greeting he swooped to pick up the bubbly baby, partly as a buffer between himself and the women, but mostly because that little baby had him solidly wrapped around her tiny finger. Any time he was able to pry Beth from her daddy or Kurt's tenacious grip, he was delighted to see how much she had grown in the short time she'd been here. Plus, he swore some of her expressions were classic baby Kurt. Especially her 'I want it NOW' face, that was just priceless. He can't wait to see how much she gets from Kurt once she starts speaking. But, focusing on the now, he noted Ruth's curt nod and smile in his direction, understanding that she realised this train wreck wasn't his idea.

It was strange that they were able to understand one another so well. However, Burt reflected, they truly were all a part of the family now. It wasn't always the case; there were some highly uncomfortable moments between the three households leading up to this point. Burt could clearly remember the first time that Kurt had asked him to allow the Puckerman's to join the Hudson/Hummel family for Friday night dinner.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kurt, Friday dinners are for family only, you know that."_

"_Yes, __but __Carole __and __Finn __join __us __on __most __occasions __now, __and _technically _they __aren__'__t __family.__"_

"_Hey__ – __what __have __I __told __you __about __that? __They _are _part __of __this __family __now __Kurt.__" __He__'__d __admonished __sternly._

"_Yes, __well __Ruth, __Noah __and __Sarah __have __accepted __me __as __part __of __their __family. __They __include __me __in __their __family __activities __and __decisions, __and __I__'__d __like __to __be __able __to __offer __the __same __hospitality. __I __thought __you__'__d __be __able __to __understand __and __accept __that__, __even __encourage __it. __Haven__'__t __you __always __said __that __friends __were __the __family __you __chose? __Why __wouldn__'__t __that __be __the __same __with __Noah__'__s __family?__" __Kurt __had __retorted._

"_Okay, I guess I can see your point." Burt had conceded with a sigh._

_**End flashback**_

It had been decided that they would invite the Puckerman's to join them on a night where Carole and Finn could not, out of respect for both families, due to the underlying tensions between all three boys, regarding both Beth and the basement incident. The Puckerman-Hummel dinner itself actually went quite well. Kurt had outdone himself cooking a healthy kosher meal out of respect for the Puckerman's and Burt was surprised to find that he enjoyed the evening. While conversation was slightly awkward to begin with, Kurt's hosting skills had everyone relaxed by the time the main course was served.

Burt had truthfully always admired Ruth, knowing how hard it was to be a single parent, but talking to her that night and seeing the honest camaraderie and high esteem she displayed for Kurt went a long way towards solidifying a friendship between the two parents. With the amount of time that Kurt spent with Puck and the baby, necessity had the pair in a constant flow of communication, keeping the other updated about the whereabouts of their son, and had recently progressed to scheduling baby-sitting duty.

Burt had never had much affinity for babies before, his own included. Don't get him wrong, he thought that they were cute and every other adjective a person could use on them, and he has always loved his son, but he always felt too clumsy around them. His large work roughened hands didn't feel right when holding a tiny person in them and that affected his confidence in dealing with a small child. Elizabeth, his late wife, was always the master hand when it came to children, but especially babies. She would be able to pick up any screaming tot and have it calmed down in a matter of seconds; she was like the baby whisperer. Unfortunately, complications from her pregnancy with Kurt kept them from having any more children; he knew how much that affected his Lizzie, no matter what sort of brave face she would put on. Her answer whenever the subject was broached was 'Burt, Kurt is more than I ever thought imaginable, how can I not give him all the love and attention that he deserves? We're never given more than we can handle, and nobody deserves all the love in the world more than my baby.'

But from the first moment Burt had held the blue-eyed beauty that was Beth, he knew he was hooked. He fell in love with her at first sight and he fell hard. Burt gave a chuckle under his breath when he remembered back to that first day at the hospital when he stopped by to see how she was doing. Puck was panicking, as one would expect, about his new responsibilities, and the enormity of the situation. Burt had felt for the youth, he knew how he'd felt the first time he held Kurt, and Puck didn't have a Lizzie there to keep him grounded; though that train of thought was quashed as he watched his boy calm Puck down in a familiar brisk manner.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh __my __god!__" __Puck __had __exclaimed,__ "__Why __are __her __eyes __blue? __Quinn __and __I __don__'__t __have __blue __eyes! __Did __they __bring __the __wrong __baby? __Where__'__s __my __Beth? __Does __this __mean __I__'__m __not __the __father? __What __did __they __do __to __her__—__I __didn__'__t __authorize __any __eye __colour __changing! __Is __this __some __Nazi __hospital, __like __in __mom__'__s __movies__? __What __the __FUCK!__" __The __panicked __boy __grew __progressively __more __deranged __as __he __continued __yelling __his __paranoid __questions __to __the __room __at __large._

"_Don't be ridiculous Noah," Kurt chastised as he picked up the infant in capable hands, "most babies are born with blue eyes that change colour. Even if she doesn't, blue eyes are a recessive gene. It means that she could have inherited them from the Fabray's ancestry, or even the Puckerman side. We've discussed your belief that everything you've seen in movies is true Noah. Please remember reality isn't made in Hollywood." Kurt added at Pucks' perplexed look. _

_**End Flashback**_

Burt should have realised then that Puck and Beth would become a part of their family in some manner, Puck needed _a_ Lizzie too, and he found it in Kurt. Burt knew he wasn't always the most perceptive, and had fought against his growing feelings that Beth _belonged_ in his arms. He tried to distance himself so that he could protect his heart at the inevitable realisation that he had no claim to her. The day that Kurt had asked to invite the Puckerman's to Family Dinner night was the first time he felt a little spark of hope.

Burt wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he looked upon Beth as his own grandchild, and he felt ashamed of that, he had no right to view the child as such; but to him it just _felt_ right. So he was content to treat her as such in private, little did he know that Kurt, like Lizzie, saw and heard all. It was only a few weeks ago that there was an incredibly awkward moment after a family dinner night that had included all three households, the first night incorporating the Hudson and Puckerman clan since 'baby-gate'. As the Puckerman's were preparing to leave, Puck had picked Beth up out of his arms, which he refused to admit that he had spent the entire meal eating one handed just to hold the little darling. As Puck took her he spoke without really thinking.

"_Come __on __Beth, __time __to __say __goodbye __to __Grampie __Burt.__"_

The incident would probably have looked comical to an outsider. Ruth, Sarah and Kurt blithely continued their activities, obviously not fazed by what Puck had said. That reaction clearly told him that this was not the first time Burt had been referred to as thus within the family. Burt, Carole and Finn however had frozen at his words. Finn, with his mouth open and the macerated after dinner 'snack' sandwich he'd made, despite the fact he'd just eaten a hearty meal with three additional helpings, visible to those watching him. Puck, for his part had blushed from the roots of his shorn head and was trying to stammer out an apology once he realised his title faux pas. Burt for his part was elated that they saw him as such, but worried about the potential fallout judging from Finn's darkening expression. Taking pity on the kid, Burt had spoken up trying to diffuse the situation before anyone could erupt. Because if Finn said anything negative about Burt honorary title, Burt was positive Kurt would be picking pieces of Finn's face from his teeth for days.

"_Are you saying I'm old Puckerman?" he'd asked with a twinkle in his watery eyes and small smile of thanks on his face._

It was at that point that Kurt had stepped in with an 'oh please, as if you aren't thrilled about it old man.' This had lead to the light hearted debate concluding with 'I'm still young enough to pull you over my knee and give you a spanking Kurt' followed up by Kurt's smart ass 'you need to be able to catch me first.' But from that night, Burt had fully allowed himself to open his heart completely to the little bundle that he currently held in his arms and he became one of her regular 'baby-sitters' too. Of course, it was Kurt, not Puck who had insulted him by fussing over whether he was responsible enough to entrust the care of Beth to.

Initially, Burt had offered a reprieve of sorts, to Puck regarding their initial deal for working off his debt at the garage. When Beth had been born, Burt knew that it was going to be hard for the teen to both care for her, and be present at the garage, and offered him a few weeks grace before returning. Finn, in a rare show of camaraderie had even offered to take over for Puck, which impressed Burt. Kurt had privately believed that Finn had an ulterior motive to try and faze Puck out of a potential job. At Kurt's insistence, Puck had initially agreed to the deal, but after the first week his sense of duty left him divided, and he was comfortable enough to leave Beth in Kurt's care while he did a few short shifts per week.

After Puck had 'served his time' and was officially put on the payroll it became a bit more complicated. Kurt still needed to be there for training purposes, with both Finn and Puck needing further observation before Burt felt comfortable leaving them to their own devices, and it wasn't suitable for Beth to constantly be in the garage office during Puck's shifts, as everyone ended up distracted from their work, the other mechanics were not immune to Bethie's 'natural charisma'. Ruth had stepped in as baby-sitter where she could, but unfortunately with her changing shifts at the hospital, that became harder to accommodate. While they all agreed that at 12 years old, Sarah was incredibly responsible for her age, none of them felt comfortable leaving such a young infant alone with her for any length of time, and it really wasn't fair to make her something of an indentured baby-sitter, so Burt had offered his services. Now they had a pretty good system worked out. If Ruth got called into work while she was looking after Beth, while Puck and Kurt were both working, Burt was able to leave the garage to Kurt, freeing Burt to stay at home and spend time with his 'grand-daughter'. Of course, these sacrifices were some that he was more than happy to make.

Burt was interrupted from his musings when Carole's soft hand touched his forearm. _Kurt __must __have __convinced __her __to __do __the __moisturising __thing __he__'__s __always __on __about,_ thought Burt.

"Burt honey, Finn just called Rachel and asked her to pick him up. The boys are leaving the garage and Noah's just stopping at home to shower and change first. Kurt's got his laptop to finish up the daily reports, and do some quick entries for the books. You should start cooking everything off, since they'll be here soon. Here," Carole added handing over a packaged of tofu burgers, "Rachel asked if you could be sure to cook these first on a clean grill. She's vegan, and doesn't want them to be contaminated with animal fat. Be nice!" Carol could immediately tell by Burt's facial expression exactly what he thought of the tofu burgers.

Burt inwardly scoffed _of __course __she __has __to __be __different,_ but dutifully took the package after passing Carol Beth, so that she could be settled into her carrier away from the smoke of the grill. He noticed there was a surprisingly large amount of tofu burgers just for one person and hoped that she wouldn't try to offer him any. If there was one trait that Burt didn't trust, it was a non-meat eater. Vegetarians were one thing, but full on vegan? How did she even do that in Lima? He's pretty sure her options for dates must be limited, but he has to admit, she's dedicated enough to bring her own food to other's parties.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Burt herd the tell-tale click of the front door followed by Kurt's voice calling 'We're home'. Burt, still stationed behind the grill, threw an anxious glance to Ruth and saw that her face had drawn tight around the forced smile on her face. He knew if he was in front of a mirror, he'd see the same expression all over his face. Never had he been so glad to know there was a buffer between him and his son, this time in the shape of the flaming grill.<p>

"By the smell of it, we're having burgers. Do you need anything from the kitchen? I can help if you'd like to go change, dad?" Kurt's voice wafted through the patio doors and Burt could hear them making their way out the back. With a deep breath he plastered a patently fake smile on his face and prepared for the worst. Mount St. Kurt was about to erupt, and like Pompeii, he was pretty sure the entire population of his back yard was about to be decimated in the wake of fury.

The position of the BBQ gave Burt an uninterrupted line of sight to the patio doors, and he saw the shock on both Puck and Kurt's faces the moment they stepped through. He watched as his son's eyes swept the backyard taking in Ruth and Sarah with Baby Beth, as well as Carole with a surly looking Finn before finally finding the banner that read 'Surprise' stretched across the other side of the patio. Underneath it stood the other members of New Directions, including Quinn and Santana. And right up front with a positively malicious glint of victory in her eyes stood Rachel in all her purple and orange hideousness. Had he realised just how Rachel had viewed this, he would have held his ground, vetoing the party. Looking at her now, it was obvious this was some type of set up, though for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what. Hopefully, he'd get to see Kurt verbally smack her down off her high horse. Please, like she's any better than his boy?

"What's going on?" Kurt asked slowly just as Puck stepped forwards to retrieve his daughter before moving to stand slightly behind Kurt. Burt found it interesting that the supposed self-proclaimed bad ass was hiding behind his admittedly effeminate son. At last, someone else who knew Kurt's true power-malice and spite wrapped in doctor words, and delivered with an icy demeanour!

"It's 'Baby-Beth's-Better-late-than-never-Bountiful-Bash!" Gushed Rachel, taking control of the glee gathering before anyone else could undermine her status as lead party planner. Carole had not even had the opportunity to finish opening her mouth to answer the boys before Rachel's exclamation.

Burt watched as a slightly glazed look passed over his son's eyes before he turned his blue orbs to lock onto Burt's own, _oh __shit_. "I repeat; what's going on here – Dad?" Kurt asked with a slight narrowing of the eyes that had Burt mentally shrinking back. Well, he warned everyone. He knew he should have created an emergency somewhere that wasn't here, before this started.

"What Rachel means Kurt," Carole began, "is that all your friends felt that they would like to celebrate Beth's birth, since there wasn't time for a baby shower, and you're father agreed to host the surprise party tonight."

Burt, deciding it was better to look busy, had focused his attention on the food again when he felt his sons eyes piercing into him. He should have realised his part in this would come out! Kurt's eyes quickly turned glacial as Rachel opened her damn mouth again. Seriously, didn't she know how to shut up? She really needed to learn _when_ to shut that hole in her face!

"Well actually, the party idea was mine," Rachel began, "I spoke to Mrs Hudson about it and she agreed with me that it would be a fantastic team building exercise. We start school again on Monday, and I know that there are a lot of people here that haven't seen Noah or yourself over the summer and I thought that it would be for the good of the team to get everyone together. We can swap summer stories now, so that we aren't wasting time on it during practice, because we will have Sectionals, Regional's, and Nationals to prepare for." Rachel spoke in a rush.

Burt felt his son's steely gaze shift from him, and dared to look up to see Rachel now looking slightly breathless and abashed as she was stared down by a clearly upset Kurt.

"First of all, Carole, I would just like to thank you for all the effort you have put into today, the place looks wonderful," Kurt began in a cold voice, devoid of any emotion. Burt knew that tone never bode well for anyone from experience.

"Secondly, Rachel, Noah decided _not_ to have a baby shower for Beth. As you probably remember, he didn't exactly receive support from you or the others in the lead up to Beth's birth, so why would he want anything from a shower thrown by said individuals?"

Burt watched with amusement as Puck quickly slipped Beth in Kurt's arms and clamped his own hand down on his son's shoulder; either in comfort or as a method of restraint, Burt wasn't entirely sure. He did have to admire the lad's quick thinking, and balls. He wouldn't have thrown himself into Kurt's line of fire like that unless it was a matter of life and death. Well, now that he thinks about it, if Kurt had gone any further, it may have become that. Burt knew, though that Kurt wouldn't start anything too severe with Beth in his arms. So, this has now downgraded from mass murder to extensive maiming. At least he won't have to try to hide all the kid's bodies after this.

Burt cut his eyes quickly across the patio to see Ruth's mouth pressed even more firmly, practically disappearing entirely, and knew that she was restraining herself from speaking her own mind to the girl. Carole adopted a horrified expression at Kurt's words and locked eyes with him, attempting to shame him into stopping his verbal assault on Rachel and herself. Her expression turned guilty as he gave a very small shake of his head to indicate that yes he had expected this, and tried to warn her. Carole dropped her eyes with shame to the ground.

"But Kurt, we brou-" Rachel began but was stopped short by Kurt's glare.

"And finally, Dad," Kurt began causing Burt to step backwards and try very hard not to meet his son's gaze. "Those burgers are burning, turn down the heat and flip them for goodness sake."

The stare that he received from his son told Burt very clearly that this matter was not finished, but Kurt's sense of propriety was holding him back from an epic explosion. It also warned that this delay would only make Mount St. Kurt's eruption worse, in the end.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to go change into something more appropriate for this forum. Please, everyone enjoy yourselves." Kurt deadpanned causing the rest of the New Directions to nervously shuffle their feet even more than they had done at Kurt's admonishment about their previous lack of support.

"I – uh – it's Beth's feeding time, so I'll just take her to do that and be back soon too." Puck added lamely, Burt knowing full well that Beth had been fed only an hour ago but let it slide, to allow the boys time to compose themselves.

Rachel looked torn between wanting to ensure proper feeding of Beth, or to attempt a defence for Kurt. Thankfully, Mercedes restraining hand stopped her in time, for which Burt was entirely thankful. He was sure that Kurt's response to Rachel's interference with Beth would haunt his nightmares for days. Once everyone heard the basement door slam loudly from inside Burt heaved a sigh and set to work finishing his grilling. The rest of the party goers whispered and gossiped respectfully amongst themselves.

"Should I go help too Ma?" Burt heard Sarah ask.

"No, I think it's best to leave them be for a few minutes Sarah." Ruth tried to smile at her daughter to show that the tense tone wasn't directed at her daughter. "But I am sure that Mr Hummel would probably appreciate beer right about now, why don't you run and fetch one for him?"

Burt shared a smile with the young girl he had grown fond of, "Thanks Sar-bear; that would be really great right about now."

As Sarah skipped off to fetch the beer Carole and Rachel approached Ruth and himself with tears in Carole's eyes. While he did see some moisture in Rachel's eyes, he was a master at deciphering crocodile tears versus true remorse.

"I am so sorry! I didn't think! You tried to warn me, but I truly thought you just didn't want a hoard of teenagers invading family dinner night! I'm sorry!" Carole was reaching true hysteria by the end of her apology.

Burt stepped around the grill to offer Carole a hug and consoled her, as Rachel retreated back to the other gleeks, specifically Finn. She just _knew_ she saw him looking a Quinn a couple minutes ago, and she wasn't about to lose her status as girlfriend to _her_. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sure that they will appreciate everything you've done and Kurt's right, the place looks wonderful. Kurt just had an immediate response to the surprise. He's not been a big fan of surprises, which I should have made clearer to you. He'll love this once he gets over it."

"Everything will be fine Carole," Ruth agreed, "I think it's mostly just the shock. Don't forget, they all were coming from work, so they are probably a bit tired too. I don't believe Rachel intentionally meant to cause any distress, but I think she also wanted to the rest of the club see Noah and Kurt together. You have to admit, they do have an odd dynamic between them, and I'm certain we don't know everything about their history."

Carole gave a watery chuckle, "Yes, it has taking some getting used to the changes. But I've never seen two people handle raising a child so well. I was concerned at first for Noah, he's so young. Not to say I thought he couldn't, but I remember when I had Finn, how difficult everything was. Kurt has such a good head on his shoulders; he's an excellent balance for Noah."

"How's Finn holding up with everything? I mean after the way this all started…" Ruth questioned.

"Oh, I think he will be fine. He's still hurt of course," Carole added with a glance towards her seemingly perpetually sulking teenager, "but he's mostly just stubborn and tends to act first without thinking. I think he misses Noah more than he will admit, but in time, I think they may be able to bridge the gap. What about Noah and Kurt? How are they holding up with all of this?"

Here Burt gave a chuckle as he removed the burgers and hotdogs from the grill slightly charred just as Kurt had said. Indicating to the food he replied "Kurt is, well – he's Kurt. Strong as an ox, more stubborn than any donkey, and since he's usually right, which has always been annoying since I'm the parent, and should at least be right occasionally. Sometimes I wonder who the parent is in our relationship."

"I'm so proud of Noah; he's really stepped up with everything. He's still prone to mild panic attacks about Beth, usually over the most inane things, but Kurt has been fantastic help in keeping him grounded."

"When do you think they will ever wake up to their true relationship and realise that they belong together?" Carole asked conspiratorially.

Burt felt himself stiffen slightly at the question and could see that Ruth had as well. He really loved Carole, loved being with her, getting to spend time discovering love with a woman besides his Lizzie. But, he absolutely hated that everyone in this town assumed that, because his son was gay, any friend he has of the male persuasion _must _be seconds away from civil unions and guest spots on Ellen. Yes, he's seen the show, she was hilarious as Dory, how could he not check her other works? Especially since Kurt watched her as religiously as those yo-yo dieters followed Oprah.

"If anythingIf anything romantic is going to happen, they need to discover it on their own. They don't need anyone trying to force the issue," Began Ruth, as she spotted a calmer Rachel not so subtly try to edge closer to the parental conversation. "They are simply very good friends who are lucky to derive a lot of comfort from each other during this entire ordeal," she continued a little louder, "for now, I think that is for the best. Both are so young, and already dealing with far more than anyone should have to bear. They _don__'__t_ need any further complications or interference." Ruth ended a little forcefully, much to Carole's bewilderment.

Burt cleared his throat and asked pointedly, "Is there something I can help you with Rachel?" Carole jumped slightly and looked a little abashed, Ruth was right, that was really not a topic for discussion to be held in a yard full of nosy, drama-filled teenagers. After everything that had happened during the previous school year, she had a sinking feeling that these teens seemed to practically thrive on drama, whether naturally occurring or self-induced.

Rachel blushed profusely at being caught out and stammered "Oh, ah – I was just going to ask if there was anything else I could do to help? It – it appears as though the food is ready now. I could help you get everyone together to eat?" She finished lamely.

"Thank you Rachel, but we have it all under control here." Carole smiled at her son's supposed 'One True Love'. She was almost positive that she heard the capital letters of _those_ words when Finn first introduced Rachel to Carole. Ah, youth.

"Oh, okay. Would you like me to go inform Noah and Kurt that the food is ready?" She asked far too eagerly. Burt stared at her in open-mouthed disbelief, was she honestly that desperate to be water boarded by Kurt? "Or not." She mumbled before scurrying over to Finn with reddened cheeks.

"That girl," Burt began, "she just doesn't know when to quit does she?"

"She is a little tenacious," Carole agreed with a smile, "but her hearts in the right place. And everyone can see how dedicated she is to Finn"

Burt and Ruth shared another quick look and Burt decided not to go there, not tonight at least. There was already room for so much potential disaster from this clusterfuck. He was also reminded that Finn and Rachel were dating again now and didn't want to rock the boat with Carole. Glancing around at the roaming teenagers that filled his yard, Burt saw Sarah sitting on the garden bench near the patio doors and called her over.

"Hey Sar-bear, how about you play DJ tonight? First pick of music is all on you." Burt chuckled as he watched the younger teen race towards the stereo system they had brought out specifically. Carole probably should have invited the gleeks to bring any younger siblings, as this group really wasn't willing to hang out with someone else's kid sister. A couple friends her own age from this group probably would have gone a long way in ensuring she wasn't bored to tears. "Get in before the rest of these show ponies take it over! You know my artists, please toss a couple of them in with the rest, I'd appreciate something with lyrics I could actually understand" He called across to her. Soon the thumping beat of Lady Gaga's Telephone was pounding through the speakers and like magic, the other teens couldn't help but start to sing and sway along. Burt was still trying to place names to faces when the tall Asian kid started busting some killer moves and he heard Rachel's voice somehow carry over the loud music.

"Oh, we should do karaoke!"

"It's a stereo man hands, not a karaoke machine." Snarked the feisty Latina girl.

Burt gave Santana a harsh, reprimanding glare. He may not like motor-mouth any more than she does, but that doesn't mean he was going to allow that kind of thing in his presence.

"Well, for someone who is incredibly musically versed such as I am, I don't require a karaoke machine. I have extensive lyrical knowledge and can sing just about any song without needing the lyrics. I have also had enough training to be able to project my voice with enough volume to ensure that everyone here can hear."

"Okay white girl, stop the blabbering. As Santana said, it's a stereo, not a karaoke machine, and that means we are here to _enjoy _the music and dance, not have a damn campfire sing-a-long. You'll have plenty of chances to preen in glee club next week" Interjected Mercedes.

"How can we go karaokeing without the boats?" Asked the blonde girl Burt remembered Kurt _dating_ very briefly – Bianca? Belinda?

"Karaoke is singing Britt-Britt, not _Kayaking_." Explained Santana with an eye roll. Ah! Brittany, that's right, Burt remembered. He remembered how confused he had been when, during his _moment_ with Finn in the basement, at Finn's assumption that Burt had been talking about Becky. He didn't even really know who she was. He had meant Brittany!

"Guys, leave Rachel alone." Finn finally spoke, "she can sing if she wants too."

"Thank you Finn!" Gushed Rachel, "It just so happens that I brought my microphone with me." She added pulling out a pink rhinestone covered microphone.

"Okay seriously? You brought a microphone with you?" Asked an incredulous Mercedes.

"I never leave home without one. You never know when the opportunity to perform may present itself."

Burt was staring slack jawed at the display before him, preparing to intervene, when he heard a very loud and very familiar sigh. Looking towards the sound, he spotted Kurt and Noah had returned to the party. Kurt was holding on to Beth like a life-raft, tension rolling off him in waves. Burt watched as Kurt stalked forwards to the group of arguing teens and heard him speak clearly over the music.

"Rachel, I swear to all that is fashionable, if you so much as open your mouth to sing one note, I will sneak into your house tonight and burn every single animal covered sweater that you own. Though perhaps I should do that anyway – because seriously – that dress is a hate crime against fashion. This is a baby party, not a Rachel Berry sing-along session."

Turning to the rest of the teens he continued. "Dinner is ready, so if you would all like to eat, come and help yourselves." With that Kurt turned and flounced back to a grinning Puck leaving a scandalised Rachel in his wake.

* * *

><p>Burt actually managed to breathe a sigh of relief after the meal. Although the girl Kurt had previously pointed out as Beth's birth mother had been suspiciously silent the entire night, she had at least been polite enough to not glare at Kurt or Noah when they were watching her. Although her blatant longing stare at Beth was sometimes unnerving. He could understand her reactions, but honestly, it was her decisions during the pregnancy that led to this entire situation, so he had minimal sympathy for her. She was the one who had lied, and according to both Noah and Kurt,Kurt; sell her unborn child to someone who was clearly mentally unstable. Not to mention how her lies had affected his girlfriend and her son.<p>

Thankfully for the most part the party ran smoothly, with the sole glaring exception being one instance where Rachel started nagging people of the consequences of red meat and encouraged them to eat her tofu burgers. Kurt managed to shut her up fairly quickly about that though. It wasn't until after the plates had been cleared that the tension rose again. Most of the invitees were sitting back chatting relatively peacefully, just letting themselves digest their food when Finn had suggested a game of water volleyball. He was immediately shut down by Carole, Ruth and Kurt with the pretext that people needed to wait until their food had settled before entering the pool.

"Honestly Finn, I showed you the schedule of events this morning! The next item on the agenda is to unwrap the presents!" exclaimed Rachel excitedly gesturing over to a table below the banner with a modest pile of gifts.

"You really didn't have to guys, but thanks." Puck said gruffly.

"I told all the others that you already have double of everything, since Kurt has set up a nursery here for Beth – you know because you both spend so much time here too now," Rachel added in a loud stage whisper, "so I instructed them to mostly just focus on items that would typically require frequent replacements, and toys."

Kurt was staring at Rachel as though he couldn't believe his eyes. Burt was infuriated with the girl himself, how is it any of her business?

"Thank you Rachel," Kurt drawled drily, "I'm sure that Noah and Beth both appreciate your sleuthing regarding the matter."

"Well I had to tell them so they would know what to get you!" Rachel huffed.

"Considering that Noah didn't want a shower at all; I fail to see how any of this could have caused your confusion."

"Kurt," Puck cautioned under his breath and Burt watched as his son closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a moment, before opening his eyes and giving the tiniest of nods to Puck.

"Well, like I said – you didn't have too, but thanks, I love getting free stuff! Let's check it out your haul, Beth!" Puck enthused with an imitation of his old self.

Rachel of course had insisted on her present being opened first as she handed over a flat package wrapped in gold star paper with a pink bow. Puck ripped off the paper to find an autographed head shot of Rachel along with a recording of her singing 'Twinkle, twinkle little star'.

"Uh – thanks Rach-" Puck trailed off at Kurt's snort when he saw the gift. Burt was not impressed with the clearly delusional girl's self-absorbency. He was tempted to call Bounty, and recommend her ego for future paper towel testing. He doubted seriously that they could top her.

Most of the other presents turned out to be large supply of diapers, or more toys. Tina had given Beth a beautiful porcelain doll dressed up in ana gothic 18th Century Victorian costume. While not strictly considered a suitable gift for an infant, it was thoughtful of her to give something to Beth as a keepsake of sorts and Sarah raved about it asking if she could keep it in her room till Beth was older, _pretty __please, __I__'__ll __keep __it __safe!_ Finn, Santana and Quinn were the only Glee Clubbers who didn't provide a gift, Burt had already expected as much from Finn and Quinn, due to the baby drama. After what he'd overheard Kurt ranting about on the phone to Mercedes a few weeks ago, he wasn't really that surprised by Santana's lack of gift either.

Brittany had given Beth a stuffed baby turtle named Speedy Gonzales, who according to the ditzy blonde was the adopted child of 'Sharkey' and 'Flipper'. But it was Mercedes gift that definitely got the greatest reaction. Puck had let out a whoop of joy when he'd opened an envelope to see two passes for paintball.

"I figured that Beth has more than enough stuff for now. Mamma always raved about the shower gifts her friends had given to her for herself at the baby shower for me. So I figured you should get something too, so you could have some time to yourself." Explained Mercedes as she received the full body tackle from Puck.

"Aretha – this is awesome! I've always wanted to play a skirmish! How'd you know?"

"It may have come up in conversation during one of our girl's day." She admitted slyly.

"Awesome! Princess you and I are totes doing this tomorrow!"

"Are you insane Noah Elijah Puckerman? I am _not_ participating in something that is essentially a barbaric war game that runs the risk of ruining my skin and hair. Besides, what would those masks do to my pores; you know there's never enough air in those things for my skin to appropriately breathe!"

"Awe – come on! It'll be so fun! Pretty please?"

Kurt levelled a glare at Puck before adding with a sigh, "We'll talk about this later."

"Awesome!" Grinned Puck, already knowing that Kurt would eventually agree to go with him, if only because Mercedes had been the one to give them the gift.

"That's such a thoughtful gift Mercedes! Not as thoughtful as mine of course," Rachel rambled, "but giving the boys time with each other without the baby, I can't believe I didn't think about that before."

"Excuse me Rachel – but what exactly are you trying to imply?" Kurt asked with a cool gaze, which seemed to go right over Rachel's head.

"Well that you and Noah deserve time to enjoy each other's company without the baby of course!" she proclaimed as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It must be hard to maintain such a new relationship with a baby around."

Queue the completely dead silence from everyone in the back yard. Even Beth and Brittany stopped cooing at one another in the aftermath of Rachel's statement. Burt could see the tips of his son's ears turn red and knew that he was about four seconds away from unleashing his acerbic tongue on the unsuspecting girl. Burt, for his part, just sat back and watched, firmly believing she was long overdue this obvious take down.

"As I am not an imbecile, I didn't require you to repeat the same thing a second time Rachel," Kurt spoke icily, "my question was why would any of youany of you would feel the need to give a gift to Noah _and_ I? After all, its Noah's child, Mercedes gift was for him – not the both of us. Noah had merely requested my attendance is all."

With that Kurt had stood up to his full height, "Furthermore, I am sick and tired of you pushing your abnormally large nose into other people's business Rachel. I _know_ that this little 'party' was your idea Rachel, and I _know_ exactly what your motivations were for it. So let me help you out. If I could have everybody's attention, Noah and I are just friends. We are both heartily sick and tired of people trying to deride our friendship, or turn it into some sort of tawdry affaire. So please, stop with the whispering, stop with the snide remarks and _stop_ trying to spread ridiculous rumours about us! I believed all of us when we claimed to be family after regionals, so I cannot fathom why any of you would believe that this type of behaviour was in anyway supportive or familial." Kurt finished with a shout.

Burt was so very proud of his son right at that moment. Ruth was right earlier, if their relationship were to ever change, it would be because they wanted it to, and not because other people thought it should be so. Burt was shaken again from his thoughts from an extremely loud snort of derision coming from Santana.

"Yeah right – friends my sweet ass! Puck is so freaking baby whipped and when he's not, you're there to wrap him around your little cock. I mean he hasn't even checked out my new rack! If that doesn't scream that he's now tasting the rainbow, I don't know what does!"

"Did you ever once stop to think that maybe I'm just not interested in _you_? Geez Satan – you really are like a bitch with a bone aren't you! I cannot believe you! This is Kurt's home, and you're gonna go?" Retorted Puck angrily.

"Bullshit! That right there, if that doesn't prove you've turned into a flaming fag than what does huh Puck? You know I'm just keeping it real here, you were all over _this_" Santana emphasises her body, "before he started the fake support routine."

Before anyone could even suck in their breath, Burt had stood up abruptly and stalked towards the Latina.

"You need to leave my property right now. You are no longer welcome here; remove yourself before I have the police remove you. Don't you _ever_ think about setting foot here again, do you understand me? If I _ever_ hear you spewing that kind of hate in my presence, or refer to Puck or my son like that again, you will be very sorry. Now _Get.__Out._" Burt thundered at the now trembling girl he towered over. He was a firm believer in being a gentleman, but as he had warned Finn before, he was never going to allow that kind of hate in his house. He couldn't believe this girl had the audacity to behave like this in front of everyone, especially himself and the other adults.

Burt could see the girl was trying to regain some of her faux confidence as she sneered around the still shocked group of people. "Whatevs, this is totally lame anyway. See you in school homo's." She added scathingly as she strode towards her car down the street. He was now regretting having the glee kids parking down the street to maintain the surprise. If she was just out front, he would at least be able to hear her departure from the back yard.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black Satan?" Puck shouted after her, as Burt escorted her out the front to ensure she left without further issue.

"Well, as fun as this has been," Kurt stated dryly, "it's far past Beth's bed time, so if you'll excuse me I'll put her down for the night." Kurt said as he picked up the sleepy eyed baby before heading inside. It was obvious to everyone that Kurt, while trying to maintain his unaffected façade, was deeply hurt by the Latina's hate. Even though they hadn't been close, he had thought that she at least tolerated his presence after spending glee club and cheerio practice together. Clearly, he had been wrong.

Burt looked around at the uncertain faces surrounding, unsure whether he should just cancel the rest of this fucked up gathering early when Puck spoke up.

"Well, how about we get to that game of water volleyball?" He asked with forced cheer.

**Whew! Epically long chapter is finally done!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know why!**

**Mischievous Gleek**


	9. Fear and Needing

**Incredibly apologetic for the super long delay in updates. Too many excuses and not enough time so I will just shut up and let you get to the chapter!**

**Just a reminder that this story will be following Canon events of Season 2 but with some changes. Not every episode will have it's own chapter. This chapter skips straight to Grilled Cheesus with minor mentions of the previous two episodes.**

**Please be aware that some sections of this chapter represent a new day and I hope that I've been able to portray the passage of time succinctly. :)**

**With massive thanks to my astounding Beta - Brellegenana - for taking my nonsense and turning it into this story! :D**

**Spoilers through to Grilled Cheesus - no additional warnings.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee or it's characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.**

Kurt slammed the Navigator door closed, his foul mood written across his face. How dare his father try and guilt trip him about family dinner night? He of all people knew exactly how important it was, but Sing-a-long Sound of Music was important to him too! It irked him that his own father seemingly forgot just how important this once a year event was for him. It was a tradition they'd started after his mom had died. Hell, his dad even went with him for the first few years, at least until he could see over the seat cushions by himself. How could he just forget? Now his dad was 'disappointed' in him. Yeah, well he was 'disappointed' right back at his dad; Kurt scoffed as he made his way towards school.

To say that the last few weeks had been a touch tough was like saying that Gaga pushed minor fashion boundaries. Honestly the strain had definitely started to show, if his outburst to Schue regarding a Britney number for Glee club was anything to go by. He was exhausted and constantly on edge, a feeling exacerbated by the fact that Karofsky and his goons had seemingly deemed it their mission this year to make his junior year of high school as miserable as possible. At least he got a small reprieve whenever Noah was around; those small-minded cowards turned tail and fled faster than slushie facial burns your eyes whenever they caught sight of the tanned teen with him. Guess those guns of his could be used for good, who knew?

Unfortunately Noah and he were not always joined at the hip. Like this morning, usually the two teens would travel to school together, but Kurt had overslept this morning and while rushing around trying to put together another fabulous outfit for the day he'd received a text from Noah that his Mom was held up at work and would be back a little late leaving Beth no babysitter, and that Kurt should just go ahead without him. When Kurt had rushed upstairs to grab some fruit and yoghurt for his own breakfast on the go he noticed his dad had forgotten to take his own breakfast with him, again. So Kurt was already in a foul mood, only worsened as he was more delayed by having to stop by the garage to give it to him and be subjected to thoroughly unwarranted lecture about family and the importance of tradition.

Kurt pulled his Navigator into one of the last free spots right at the rear of the car park and hastily grabbed his bag and made his way towards the school for yet another fun filled day of unlearning. Seriously? Was 1952 the last time they updated the curriculum? Kurt made to pass by the dumpster without even a second glance; He actually hadn't been subjected to a dumpster dive yet this year thanks to Noah's presence; unfortunately, today looked to go from bad to worse as he was roughly shoulder checked into the filthy metal container by a smug looking Karofsky. With a sigh Kurt glanced around to see who was going to be joining in on this fabulously pleasant experience only to realise with a start that Karofsky was alone this time.

"Let me guess," Kurt began dryly, "the rest of the Neanderthals have discovered the joys of bathing and found your own personal odour far too revolting now."

"You insulting me fairy?" Karofsky spat.

"Is Madonna the Queen of re-invention?" Kurt retorted taking delight in watching the chubby jock's face screw up in apparent concentration.

"You better watch your mouth homo!" Karofsky threatened.

"Yes, well as riveting as this little tete a tete is; if you could just get on with whatever it is you've planned. Unlike some, I do care about my attendance record."

"You really need to start respecting your superiors _fag_!"

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind when I'm actually in their presence. Now if you would…" Kurt trailed off indicating for Karofsky to just hurry up already.

Kurt watched as Karofsky's eyes narrowed and darted nervously around. Hmm, interesting… Well, at least he can't throw me in the dumpster by himself Kurt thought with an internal sigh.

Unfortunately the same thought seemed to occur to Karofsky who decided to do the next best thing and shoved Kurt against the dumpster again with an ugly sneer. Snatching up Kurt's bag and holding him down with one hand, Kurt watched as Karofsky upended his bag into the dumpster before dropping the whole thing into the foul smelling depths.

"Have fun dumpster diving _fag_!" Karofsky spat with a sharp elbow into Kurt's ribs for good measure before he sauntered off into the school just as the first bell rang.

Kurt had to give Karofsky some credit; he didn't think he possessed enough brain cells to work out how to tie his shoelaces let alone devise a plan that ensured Kurt still had to make a trip into the dumpster regardless thought Kurt as he gingerly heaved himself up and over into the dumpster.

* * *

><p>Kurt's bad mood lasted all through the morning and was still with him as he stalked into the cafeteria for lunch, annoyed with himself for sleeping in and not having time to prepare his own lunch and therefore having to resort to the science experiments the school insisted on calling 'food'. Selecting a wilted salad and a bottle of juice, Kurt made his way to the gleek's usual table and plonked himself down with a barely muttered 'hi' to Artie and Mercedes.<p>

"Hey Boo;" Mercedes called brightly, "I was just telling Artie about the sing-a-long on Friday, he should totally come along right?"

"Of course," Kurt answered with a tight smile.

"I don't wanna to intrude or anything, yo." Artie hastily replied interpreting Kurt's unusual surly demeanour as a clear sign he was unwanted at the event.

"No – I'm sorry Artie. You really should come along; of course you're welcome to attend. I'm just having a fabulous day is all." Kurt amended apologetically.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked as he flopped down tiredly next to Kurt and stole a swig out of his juice as Mike and Tina sat down on the other side of the table. Although each gleek had seen the development of Puck and Kurt's friendship over the summer, it was still shocking for the majority of the group to see the two boys calmly interacting together at school. Hell, Mercedes had been practically certain that their whole supposed 'friendship' would be shunted to the back of their lives once school had restarted….or at least stayed 'in the closet', seeing how obsessed Puck had been regarding his badass status last year.

"Nothing - just another fabulous day at McKinley." Kurt answered vaguely waving his fork around dismissively. "You look dead on your feet though. Bad night with Beth again?"

"Yeah – I don't know what's wrong with her lately. She's just so fussy and won't stop crying." Puck lamented his voice muffled as he laid his head down on the table.

"Well, maybe she's started teething," mused Kurt as he absently stroked Puck's back soothingly. "I'll take her this afternoon if you like, so you can get some sleep. Can't have Puckzilla becoming Puck-Zombie, whatever would the ladies of Lima think of that?"

Puck rolled his head to the side to look at Kurt out of one eye with a smile, "Thanks Princess, that'd be awesome."

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting with his chair angled to keep him as far away from Azimio as possible. Gaga how he hated that he'd been partnered with this meat headed jock just because he was the best conversationalist in the class and the teacher had hoped he'd help the struggling teen maintain the minimum grade required to keep him on the athletic team. Yeah right, and Alexander McQueen dedicated his final collection to me thought Kurt. Though he did relish the opportunity to tell Karofsky's usual partner in crime exactly what he thought of him in fluent French, all while the boy sat there with a perpetually confused frown on his face.<p>

He was just finishing a mini-monologue expounding his delight at attending the sing-a-long; thusly being exposed to more culture than the other boy would experience in his entire life time. Though to be fair – the only culture he would normally be exposed to grew in a Petri dish. Smirking at the thought Kurt turned towards the front of the classroom as his name was called and saw both Schuester and Miss P standing there looking horrified and uncomfortable; this instantly causing his insides to freeze with dread, as there was no way these two faculty members wanted to drag him out of his language class for a glee solo or to obtain his advice on wardrobe options, although he would love to work with Ms. P's wardrobe, as the woman had excellent tastes. "What is it, is it my dad? Beth?"

_Time __has __a __funny __way __of __speeding __up __and __slowing __down, __leaving __you __feeling __disorientated __and __nauseous; __though __that __could __be __the __knowledge __that __he __very __nearly __became __an __orphan_ Kurt thought to himself. One moment he'd been flying through the school towards his car and the next he was pacing the waiting room, waiting for doctors that he had hoped to never see again, come out and tell him if his dad was alive or dead. Now he was sitting beside his father clasping his hand and begging him to wake up. He desperately needed his dad to squeeze his hand. Everything would be okay if his dad would just do that. _Please, __please __dad, __just __squeeze __my __hand_. It felt like it had only been a few seconds since he'd asked Schue and Ms. P to give him a minute alone with his father, so Kurt lashed out towards whoever decided to interrupt his time with his dad without even turning around, as he heard the curtain being drawn back again.

"I _said_ I need a minute."

Suddenly Kurt felt strong familiar arms wrap around him from behind and Kurt released a breath he didn't realise he was holding. At last, someone was here who could help him, truly help him. Noah understood just how important Kurt's dad was in his life, and wouldn't try to give Kurt false pretentious platitudes.

"How's he doing?" Puck whispered.

"I don't know." Kurt responded dully, "They said he had a heart attack, but it caused hypoxia in his brain, and they aren't sure what that might have done, and now he's in a coma… Noah – he has to wake up. He'll wake up right? I can't lose him too Noah, I just can't!" Kurt sobbed.

Puck turned the boy around and cradled him in his arms unwilling to offer any platitudes, just trying to hold him as tight as he could. He desperately wanted to be able to say everything would be alright, but he didn't know that; and he knew Kurt wouldn't want to hear the empty words. So he just held on tightly and rocked the sobbing teen, wishing with all his heart that he could do something, anything, more to ease his closest friend's pain. Puck looked over Kurt's shoulder to the unnaturally still man laying on the bed and felt the tears spill out over his cheeks too. Burt Hummel was the closest thing he'd had to a father figure these last few months. He was a strong, determined man and it was humbling to see him in this prone state.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at his comatose father dejectedly, realizing that his father's continued condition gave no indicator of any improvements. It had been three days, three very long days in which he was forced to attend school despite his protests about needing to be with his father. Never had he felt so useless before and it wasn't something he was used too, nor did he care to develop that skill in this manner. Always before Kurt had held fast to his father's philosophy that every problem had a solution, you just had to step outside the box to find it. But looking at the pale face of his father lying in the hospital bed with the rhythmic beeping of the machines the only sound filling the otherwise still room, Kurt was at a complete loss.<p>

"Dad," he whispered, "please dad, you need to wake up. I need you to wake up daddy."

Kurt gently took a hold of his father's hand and continued his whispered pleas, eventually his head coming to rest down next to their co-joined hands his hot tears staining the bed sheets before his desolation and exhaustion simply over powered his determination to remain awake until his father awoke, and he fell asleep in the awkward position, tear tracks drying on his cheeks.

Kurt woke up a couple of hours later and glanced at the clock shocked to see that it was nearing 8 P.M already. Clearing his throat he looked towards at his father, fresh tears springing to his eyes. He didn't know how long he sat there just staring his mind a whirlwind of thoughts spinning too fast for him to be able to catch hold of one. It came as shock when he heard Noah's voice speaking roughly from the door way again.

"Kurt," Kurt heard Noah's voice crack and he glanced up seeing the tired and stressed eyes of his friend. Kurt was honestly surprised to see the tanned teen here after he'd gotten a phone call at lunch that day from Ruth telling him to come home. Kurt wasn't entirely sure what was wrong; Puck had yelled something about Beth as he raced out of school cafeteria.

"Noah," Kurt whispered. "What are you doing here? What's up with Beth?"

Kurt's breath was taken away by the force of the hug that Noah had stormed into the room to bestow upon him, he could feel the tears leaking onto his neck and his heart froze. No, no, no, no. He couldn't deal with more, not right now, he thought desperately. He wanted to be selfish; his father was laying in a coma in a hospital bed. He didn't want to expend precious energy and concern on anyone else. Had it been anyone else Kurt very well may not have asked. But Beth was important to him too, same with Noah and so Kurt forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat and repeat the question.

"Noah, what's wrong, is Beth okay?" he asked, his voice trembling with worry.

"God, I'm sorry Princess, I – yes, she'll be okay. I just – I was so worried and I – I didn't want to come in here and worry you when you've already got too much just being worried about your dad. Just – shit Princess. I – it's just so fucked up isn't it?"

Kurt tried to manage a smile for the tanned teen but all that came out was a slight grimace. He was used to Noah's panicking about Beth, but Ruth had been the one who had originally called, and he knew she wouldn't have done so without great cause, so he tried to summon as much energy as possible to decode Noah's ramblings.

"It's okay Noah. Just – tell me; what's wrong with Beth?"

"She's sick. She was burning up when I got home and Ma and I tried to reduce her temp and stuff, but it wouldn't go down. So we brought her here. They said she's got influenza. So that's okay right? People get flu all the time and they're okay right?" Puck pleaded needing Kurt to calm him down as he usually did.

Kurt's heart constricted. Yes, influenza was common and people very rarely died from it thanks to modern medicine. But Beth was so young, too young for the vaccination yet even. Flu always posed the biggest risk to infants and the elderly because of their weakened immune system. It was still risky for the baby girl, but at least Noah had his mother, a registered nurse, so that would be of a great help and Kurt told the panicked boy that honestly.

"Yeah," Puck agreed. "Ma has decided to take some time off work to stay with her, she said I still had to go to school and stuff, but I really don't want to leave her."

"I know you don't, I get it," Kurt added with another wistful look at his father. "But Ruth's right. You can't afford to miss school, and honestly Beth will be in the best care with Ruth."

"Same goes for you too you know." Puck stated surprised at Kurt's scoff, "What happened after I left? Was it Karofsky again?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, "just… I can't handle all our friendly so called 'well wishers'."

"What?" Puck was honestly confused.

"Oh you know all the God drama that seems to be this week theme in Glee – I just, yeah…" Kurt trailed off.

Puck understood; Kurt didn't believe in God. Puck did, he'd been raised to be a good Jew, well at least he tried to be, but he never pushed the issue with Kurt. It was none of his business, but he could easily name at least three people in Glee that would be quite loud and obnoxious about it to Kurt, especially considering Burt's condition.

"Just hang in there Princess, Burt is tough, you know that. Don't worry about anybody else, just worry about yourself and your dad okay? Ma said you can stay with us till he gets better…" Puck trailed off at Kurt's shake of his head.

"No, I – I'll go home, someone's got to take care of it and the garage. Plus with as much time as I'm spending here, I could bring something into your home, and with Beth already sick…" Kurt spoke standing up and grabbing his bag.

"Take it easy Kurt, you don't have to do everything yourself. I'm here for you, whatever you need, Okay?"

Kurt just offered a small smile before kissing his father's forehead in goodbye and walked out the door with a promise to be back first thing in the morning. It was easy for Puck to say take it easy, but easy was not a concept that Kurt was familiar with in his life. He glanced back through the door for one final look at his dad, wishing the hospital would just let him stay with his dad.

* * *

><p>Three days later found Kurt lying beside his mother's broken dresser, all the drawers open and the scent of her perfume flooding his senses as he gulped in air through his sobs. He knew he should go straight to the hospital to see his dad, but he just needed some time today first. After singing 'I Want To Hold Your Hand' in Glee Club he'd rushed out of the room and drove straight home for some desperately needed comfort, his mother's scent. The memory evoked from his performance, of his mother's passing and the memories of his dad trying so desperately to hold himself and Kurt together, flashing past his eyes had proved too much for his already overwhelmed psyche.<p>

Kurt truly felt on the verge of breaking. All the stress of his dad's condition and the subsequent coma; everyone on his back trying to 'witness him' or freak out over his supposed defection due to his current alliance with Coach Sylvester; plus, Noah missed school again because Beth wasn't getting any better and Karofsky continued showing all the compassion of killer whale with his unceasing attacks.

He'd never truly believed that the Glee Club truly were really 'family' in the way that Schue, Mercedes and Rachel would constantly proclaim, but he'd hoped that in this issue, he'd be given at least a little support. So the discovery that Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn had gone against his wishes and actually had the audacity to come to his father's sick bed to _pray_ for him offended Kurt on numerous levels! Kurt was obviously furious, and his rage was only exacerbated by the fact that Rachel, in all her drama queen glory, had decided it would be a good idea to ignore common sense and hospital policy and have an open flame candle at his dad's bedside – the fact that there were oxygen tanks in the room apparently of little concern to the hobbited diva.

But apart from worrying about his father, what upset Kurt the most was Noah's absence. It had snuck up on him, the dependency he felt towards the tanned teen. If anyone had told him that six months ago that the person he wanted to turn to most during this awful time was once the ring leader of his tormentors, Kurt would have booked the individual in for a psych consultation and even driven them there himself. But there was no denying it now; Kurt missed Noah. He missed the hugs that made him feel safe and the boy's _steadiness,_especially now, when Kurt was facing such emotional and psychological difficulties. He was just always there now, a constant calming presence, and the loss of that presence, coupled with the loss of his father's stability, may very well be the thing that pushed Kurt far past his breaking point.

Outsiders, most probably Quinn and Mercedes, would argue that it was Kurt who was the calming influence on Noah; and they'd be right, at least, sometimes. But what they seemingly never see is just how reciprocal the relationship truly was. Kurt may be able to calm Puck's panicked mania, but Noah has also been able to reign in Kurt's inner drama queen. Together, the boys were turning into capable young men, growing past their childish ways.

But Noah had his own stresses with Beth, and while Kurt was incredibly worried about the baby girl that had become such a huge focal point in his life, he simply wasn't strong enough to try and deal with both problems at once. He would focus on his dad, because he had to, there truly was no choice. As much as it pained him and as much as he felt like he was doing Beth a grave disservice, he had to let go of his worry for her. He had to trust that Noah and Ruth were looking after the baby girl that meant the world to them all. He had to push all those fears to the back of his mind for now, and he could only hope that she and the rest of the Puckerman family would forgive him for his choice.

Right at that moment Kurt heard his phone start belting out Simply Irresistible and he couldn't help the fond smile that worked its way across his face. He really should remember not to let Noah play with his phone, especially when he would reset his own ringtone when in a 'Puckish' mood.

"Noah." Kurt answered the phone, "How's Beth?"

"'Bout the same," Puck responded heavily. "How's Burt?"

"Same."

Both boys couldn't miss the tension in the other's voice and without realising it, both boys wanted nothing more than to hold tight and gain comfort from the other, instinctively knowing that they were both desperate to support one another during their own crises.

"How are _you_?"

"Oh you know, fabulous as ever…" Kurt's voice became thick as fresh tears made their way down his face.

"Where are you right now?"

Clearing his throat Kurt tried to inject positivism in his voice. "I'm just at home, I was – I'm just going to grab a quick shower before heading over to the hospital." Kurt heard Noah sigh on the other end of the line and knew immediately that he hadn't fooled his friend.

"You're at your mom's dresser aren't you? What happened Princess?"

"Nothing." Kurt choked out.

"Bullshit Princess, tell me – what happened?"

This time Kurt didn't even try to stop the flood of tears as they rolled down his cheeks. It had all proved to be too much, what with Rachel and Mercedes trying to convert him to a God he couldn't believe in, with Finn's own personal theological crisis that made the freakishly tall Franken-idiot believe that all the focus should be on him and his mystical sandwich. Quinn's continued snide little comments that he probably wasn't supposed to hear regarding 'how powerful prayer can be when repenting, and how sinners get what they deserve', and the group's continued frustration with the enforced separation between church and state that Coach had defended for him. He'd very nearly broken his own moral code and punched the newly re-instated Head Cheerleader hypocrite for that comment alone. Kurt let all his worries spill out in words and tears as he hiccupped his way through his explanation.

"And to top it all off, somehow Mercedes guilted me into going with her to church this Sunday… _Church_ Noah... me, in a church!" Kurt finished with indignation.

Kurt heard the deep sigh that came from the other end of the line and immediately he felt guilt flood through him. Noah really didn't need to be listening to his drama at the moment; he had his hands full with Beth. So Kurt hurried on before Noah could say anything.

"But Mercedes has assured me that I will get to wear a fabulous hat for the occasion. Because that is clearly what should matter right now, right? I mean, it's a perfect excuse to buy that black Vivienne Westwood masterful art of millinery I pointed out to you the other week don't you think?" Kurt tried to speak with as much light-hearted cheer as possible, hoping to keep Noah from realizing just how devastatingly lonely he currently felt.

"Kurt…" Puck began but Kurt wasn't about to let Puck start worrying about his worries.

"So Noah, how is that beautiful baby doing? I hope you haven't used her illness as an excuse to neglect the importance of wardrobe. Remember, the Pink onesie must never be worn with the fuchsia socks, that is just a fashion disaster waiting to happen! I wish I could stop by to ensure that such fashion faux pas were not being inflicted upon the little darling, but the doctors said to be careful about exposing dad to illnesses. I'm certain Beth's doctors told you something similar…" Kurt trailed off.

Puck, hearing the forced cheer in Kurt's voice decided to cede this time; to be honest, as much as he wanted to fight the issue and talk about it properly, he was just too exhausted to do so. Instead he just played along for now.

"Beth is safe Princess, Sarah is making sure that I am not responsible for picking out her clothing each day, she's actually set out outfits with specific instructions as to what part of the day they can be worn. Apparently you've been a bad influence on her, she nearly bit my head off when I tried to dress Beth in that yellow dress you brought her… something about it being a 'pre-noon' outfit only." Puck added with a chuckle that only deepened when he heard Kurt's gasp of horror.

"Oh my! Noah I thought I'd taught you better than that! We will have to sit down and discuss wardrobe appropriateness again – thank Gaga for Sarah! I think a mani-pedi is in the cards for her in lieu of thanks…" Kurt mused, "Anyway, I really better go, I have to call into the garage tonight to fix up some paperwork and scheduling too. Give my love to all the Puckerman ladies and kiss for Beth."

"Sure thing Princess, just – remember what I said okay? You don't have to do it all by yourself."

Kurt gave a non-committal 'Mmhmm' as response before disconnecting the call. Taking a final deep breath of the sweet scented perfume he dragged himself off the floor and prepared to face the outside world. There was no time to be wallowing in self pity; there was too much to do.

* * *

><p>It was the following Tuesday that everything changed again. Kurt was, as expected, with his father. He was currently trying to fix the horrendous hospital issued gown that his father was wearing. It was true that Burt showed all the fashion nous of a lumberjack; plaid flannel is <em>not<em> a good look on anyone! Kurt simply couldn't stand the sight of the incorrectly buttoned gown, seriously, he knew that the nurses were busy and all, but it didn't take a genius to correctly button the damn thing!

As he worked he spoke to his dad. He'd read that talking to coma patients may help them wake up and he was desperate enough to try anything at the moment, if he would bring in an acupuncturist, he could definitely have a one-sided conversation with his dad – after all, Burt showed just as much interest and participation whenever Kurt went off about whatever was the latest couture collection in vogue as he did whilst in the coma, so it was nothing new to Kurt.

He gripped his dad's hand tightly as he spoke about his day and how he felt about going to church for the first time since his mom died. It was obvious for anyone to see that the pale teen was one straw away from breaking. His eyes were constantly red-rimmed from crying and the dark circles were evidence of his lack of sleep. His usually porcelain complexion was dulled, proving that he'd not been keeping up with his moisturising routine That should have been enough for his supposed friends to fully determine that all was not right with the boy.

"The garage is doing well; I spoke to Jimmy who has offered to step up into a temporary managerial role. He's insisting that he doesn't want a pay rise or anything; he just wants to help out. So I'm thinking some holidays are in order when you get b-better." Kurt stumbled across the word.

He still clung to the hope that his father would be fine, no matter if any of the doctors or his friends thought the coma was too prolonged. Kurt couldn't lose his father too, he needed him too much, his dad knew that. He wouldn't leave him like this, he knew that deep in his soul.

"You will get better dad." He added forcefully. "You always told me that you had to hold onto things that were sacred. You're sacred to me dad; Our family – the two of us. I believe in us dad – you always said that nobody pushes the Hummel's around, well prove it. Don't let this thing beat you, beat us. We already lost mom, I can't lose you too. I need you daddy…" Kurt trailed off with a sob, tears once again running down his cheeks.

Honestly Kurt didn't think he could cry anymore, there had to be a limit to the number of tears a person could physically expel. As he swiped his free hand across his eyes he thought he felt something in his other hand. Wiping his eyes hurriedly he stared down where his other hand was clasped around the larger work roughened hand of his dad, hoping that if he stared hard enough the twitch he thought he felt would happen again. It wasn't just wistful thinking – he was sure of it.

"Daddy?" Kurt tried again and there it was – his dad's index finger definitely moved!

"Dad! Daddy! Can you hear me? Please, if you can hear me open your eyes! Squeeze my hand, daddy! I love you daddy!"

Each time Kurt called to his father he felt and saw a finger twitch, this had to be it right? His dad was waking up; he was going to be fine! Kurt was in a panic, he didn't know what to do. He knew he should get a doctor or a nurse but he couldn't bring himself to let go of his father. That's when he remembered rather embarrassedly the nurse's call button. He stabbed at it frantically all the while talking to his dad, continuing to ask him to open his eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt was flying high on emotion. His dad was awake, his dad was fine, he was going to <em>live<em>! Sure the doctor warned that he wasn't out of danger yet completely, they still had tests to run and he'd been told that there had to be some very big changes made about his dad's lifestyle. Kurt was so elated that his dad was awake and talking to him that he didn't care if he had to drop out of school to become a full time carer for Burt. He was _alive_! And honestly that was all that mattered. After dealing with the hospital staff and medical jargon since the beginning of this whole situation, he knew he would never be able to look at Grey's anatomy the same again.

That afternoon Kurt was on his way down to the administration desk so he could ask about the potential release for his dad when he saw Ruth heading towards the nurses' station.

"Ruth!" Kurt called jubilantly, "Did you all get my messages? Dad's awake!" He hurried towards the woman who had become a surrogate mother and friend for him as he continued. "Are you back at work? How's Beth? Noah? I've missed them so much…" Kurt trailed off when he got close enough to see the haggard drawn fear on Ruth's face and felt his insides freeze.

"What's wrong – what happened… is Beth…?"

"She took a turn for the worse last night. She's here, in the NICU. She has pneumonia."

Kurt felt like he was doused in ice cold water at the news, his newly constructed castle of happiness crumbling down around him as collapsed onto the floor of the hospital before the world went dark.

**Sorry! *hides from the expected flying fruit* While you all may hate me for this, please bear with the story... Please? *puppy dog eyes***

**As always - **

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know why!**

**Mischievous Gleek**


	10. Going Under Pt1

**Oh My Gawd! I updated! (said in the voice of Cho Chang from AVPM for all the Starkids out there!)**

**I know it's real, you aren't hallucinating, this story _has_ been updated.**

**First and foremost I want to send a HUGE thank you to every single person who has sent me messages of encouragement and support, it's incredibly important that you know just how much you helped me.**

**Thank you to everyone who has patiently waited for this chapter, I hope I haven't lost too many readers with this appalling long wait and I am so very, very sorry for leaving you hanging with the ending of that last chapter.**

**I do want to take this time, not to garnish sympathy but to warn my readers, but I have a medical condition that for the last two months has decided over rule my daily life yet again. The condition affects my ability to concentrate and focus and therefore my ability to write. This is just a heads up that the chapters may come in sporadically, I can in no way guarantee time frames but I PROMISE (hehe, see what I did there?) that none of my stories will _ever _get abandoned.**

**Finally - A HUGE, STUPENDOUS, GARGANTUAN Thank you to my Beta - Brellegenana without her unwavering support, patience and encouragement this chapter may have never seen the light of day.**

**Now that's out of the way, onto the chapter - I decided to split this chapter into two parts. 1. So you would get an update faster and 2, things are going to get very heavy very quickly and I don't want to overload my lovely readers after such an appallingly long hiatus.**

**Warnings - Same as before.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee or any of it's characters I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement.**

**Previously on I Promise…**

_"Ruth!" Kurt called jubilantly, "Did you all get my messages? Dad's awake!" He hurried towards the woman who had become a surrogate mother and friend for him as he continued. "Are you back at work? How's Beth? Noah? I've missed them so much…" Kurt trailed off when he got close enough to see the haggard drawn fear on Ruth's face and felt his insides freeze._

_"What's wrong – what happened… is Beth…?"_

_"She took a turn for the worse last night. She's here, in the NICU__. She has pneumonia."_

_Kurt felt like he was doused in ice cold water at the news, his newly constructed castle of happiness crumbling down around him as collapsed onto the floor of the hospital before the world went dark__._

* * *

><p>That would subsequently become the happiest and most terrifying day of Kurt's young life.<p>

Even now, after four days of constant worry, he can scarcely remember the events of that day after he was awoken by Ruth on the floor of his father's room. He vaguely remembers the confusion he first felt upon wakening to a view of the hospital ceiling with Ruth's anxious face floating above him. He had a blissful moment of ignorance before reality came crashing down. He could remember flying through the hospital, with Ruth struggling to keep up, as he located the NICU before bashing his fist on the sealed doors demanding entry, all the while deaf to Ruth's frantic protests that he wasn't allowed in –

**Flashback**

_"Kurt, Kurt! You can't go in; it's too dangerous for the infants." Ruth had tried to explain calmly. "No! Let me in! I need to see her! I need to know she's okay! She needs me! Where is Noah? He should be here! His daughter is dying, why isn't he here?" Kurt sobbed as he continued to pound the doors._

_Ruth finally just grabbed Kurt and spun him around to face her, as she saw two security guards making their way down the hall. Holding the struggling teen firmly she spoke with low determination._

_"Kurt listen to me. Noah is inside with Beth. She's _not_ dying; she's just very sick okay? Now you need to calm down or security will remove you, you don't want that right?"_

_Kurt flung himself into Ruth's arms sobbing unrestrainedly; she patted the distraught teen and gently shushed him as she led him towards the nearby waiting room._

_"Why? Why did this happen? Why can't I go in there too?" Kurt asked in a small voice._

_"Oh Kurt," Ruth sighed as she continued to pet his head, "I don't know why this happened, but Beth is getting the best possible treatment. She's a Puckerman, so you know she's tough, she'll fight the same way as your dad, and he didn't give up."_

_Kurt nodded and sniffled. "How come Noah can go in but I can't? Can't I see him at least? I – I, it's just that he was there for me, why can't I be there for him?"_

_"They only let parents into the NICU__, it's too risky to let too many people inside. Normally I wouldn't be allowed to go in, but I'm a nurse here so that helps. As for seeing Noah, well – he doesn't want to leave Beth at the moment, but I am sure he knows you are still there for him."_

**End flashback**

Four days and Kurt still hadn't seen nor spoken to Noah. He'd spent a lot of time for the first couple of days after his father's awakening just drifting between his father's room and the NICU until Burt was released from the hospital. Kurt desperately wanted to continue stalking the NICU, but had to admit defeat. The hospital staff wouldn't let him in and the chances of him seeing Noah were getting smaller and smaller as the days dragged on. He sent messages of love and support via Sarah and Ruth; but even he had to admit there was little he could do otherwise. Besides, now that his father was home, Kurt had to focus as much energy as he could on him. He hadn't forgotten how close he'd been to losing his dad and he wasn't prepared to risk it happening again. And so he'd taken control of his dad's care at home with rather bulldog like ferocity.

Kurt had spent the last two days completely scrubbing the entire house from inside out; he was not taking any risks regarding his father's health and so any potential germs had to go. He'd also completely cleared out all the cupboards and the fridge and filled them with only organic, heart healthy foods. He'd been nagging his father for two years about the dangers of his diet and while he would normally relish the opportunity to say 'I told you so', he couldn't feel any vindication because the consequences had been all too deadly. But now, now he would have his way regarding their diets no matter what his dad or anyone else had to say on the matter.

He was returning to school tomorrow at his dad's insistence, and felt slightly panicked about it, especially since he knew from Ruth that Noah was already approved for an extended medical leave from school. He didn't want to leave his dad alone while he was still recovering, and despite his dad's insistence that he would be fine, Kurt still had strong reservations towards the whole matter. His dad may have thought he was alleviating his fears when he tried to reassure him he would be fine since Carole would be stopping by on her lunch break to check up on him too; but however much Kurt liked the woman, he didn't feel confident trusting his dad's health and well being to the woman after the whole candle in the hospital room with exposed oxygen incident. Besides, she had gone against Kurt's wishes too, in letting the girls have a prayer circle for his dad in the hospital room. Yes she may be dating his father, but he was his _son,_ and therefore knew his father better than she could ever hope too. What were a few months dating compared to years of living with the man?

Kurt sighed as he looked through his closet for an appropriate outfit for his much protested return to McKinley. He was stubborn, he knew that; but he also knew he got that from his dad, a Hummel trait if ever there was one, and Kurt had long ago learnt to pick his battles when matching mule headedness with his father. As he was searching Kurt couldn't stop his mind from wandering, where it often did these days, to thoughts of Noah and Beth. He hadn't seen Noah or Beth since a few days before Beth was admitted to the hospital, and he was feeling very isolated from two of the three most important people in his life. He missed them and worried about them; both of them, and it felt like there was a gaping hole that had been punched through his chest, the same as he had felt upon learning his father was in a coma. He'd had only a brief few hours of breathability when his dad had woken up before he'd been sucker punched again with news of Beth.

Kurt listlessly grabbed a few essential items out of the closet and laid them out, ready for the next morning. His nerves had been stretched so thin since his dad's heart attack and the strain was definitely showing for any who cared to actually _see_. His hair had lost a lot of its lustre and his skin was definitely not up to par and he had actually had a few breakouts that he couldn't bring himself to care too much about. His outfit selections of late were another indicator; while they were still much better than the usual 'Hallway Runway' one has come to expect at McKinley (_all_ his clothes were fabulous thank you very much), the construction of each outfit was definitely lacking in their fabulousness.

Once he was done, Kurt returned to the kitchen and prepared an army amount of food read for the week ahead. Soup was made and frozen into individual servings. Large bowls of fruit salad, as well as a variety of salads were prepped. He also made sure the cupboard and fridge held only his approved foods and made a mental note to check daily to ensure neither his dad nor anyone else was sneaking in any prohibited contraband. He got rid of all the coffee and replaced it with decaf. While he knew that decision would hurt him in the mornings, he also knew it was ultimately for the best. Finally, he pinned the medication schedule for his father onto the fridge and ensured everything was set out in easy reach for him. The doctors said he would have to have a stress test in a couple of weeks and if there was anything Kurt was good at, it was preparing and acing a test, well, except physics, but seriously – who in the fashion or Broadway industry needed to use physics on a daily basis?

It had been an emotional few days and Kurt knew the drama wasn't over; he just hoped that with enough preparation he could get through it relatively unscathed.

* * *

><p>Kurt turned on his heel and sashayed down the hall with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but feel optimistic about working with the new kid, Sam, on this duet. Sure, he may have to deal with Mercedes' hurt because he didn't automatically agree to work with her, but if he was honest with himself he was secretly glad he wasn't. While he still counted her as a friend, that friendship was slowly dwindling. It had taken a massive blow during the whole mess with Quinn, but he'd hoped that they could re-build it. Her actions and attitude about his dad and the whole 'God' debate made him question her true loyalty. He didn't expect her to agree with him about his beliefs or lack thereof, but he had expected her to extend the same courtesy to him.<p>

He could go in endless circles thinking about his friendship with Mercedes, and honestly, it was exhausting. Mentally shaking himself to clear his head he swept passed a confused looking Finn without a second thought. After all, Finn _always_ looked confused. Instead, his mind was pre-occupied with thoughts of the duet assignment and wondering what sort of voice Sam had because of course that would be the deciding factor about their final decision. Making a mental note to email him some of the many samples of his vocal talents Kurt was completely oblivious to his surroundings and therefore the shove into the bank of lockers came completely unaware. Getting his balance Kurt looked up just in time for Karofsky to throw a blueberry slushie in his face. Of course the fashion challenged Neanderthal would pick the one flavour that would clash with his outfit. Glancing around, he saw no less than four of his fellow glee-club members in the hall, studiously avoiding making eye contact.

* * *

><p>He knew he shouldn't have thought that today would have gone smoothly, but he'd hoped that after the great start getting Sam to agree to be his duet partner that things wouldn't be too bad. After his run in at the lockers and a slushie-wielding Karofsky he'd headed straight for the girls bathroom after a quick stop at his locker for his emergency de-slushie-ing kit and a change of clothes. Having already missed the first half of his next class, Kurt decided to try Noah again. He headed for the safety of the empty choir room and put a call through without any real hope that he would get through. As expected, Noah's voicemail picked up after two rings.<p>

"Go for it, Puck."

"Noah, it's Kurt. Again. I just wanted to check in with you to see how you and Beth are doing. I wish I could be there with you," Kurt quickly wiped his eyes refusing to give into the tears that he could feel pooling. "I – I miss you both and I hope I can see you both soon." He finished with a slight tremble in his voice, quickly disconnecting the call. The last thing Puck needed right now was Kurt falling apart on him.

"Kurt?"

Whipping his head around, he saw Finn hovering uncertainly in the doorway.

"Is everything all right?"

Plastering a smile on his face Kurt nodded. "Yes of course. I was, I was just trying to get an update from Noah, but he must be in the NICU at the moment with his phone switched off."

Kurt watched as Finn's jaw tightened and a flash of pain and anger passed through his eyes and only just managed to suppress a sigh of exasperation. He understood that Finn felt betrayed by both Puck and Quinn, but he was sick and tired of walking on egg shells around the Frankenteen about Noah and Beth. Seriously, he just needed to move on already, after all, it had been nearly a year since the truth about Beth came out.

"Oh. What are you doing now? Aren't you coming to lunch, the bell is about to go?"

"Hmm, oh yes. I was just emailing some song selections to Sam before I forgot."

"Why?" Finn's faced was contorted in confusion at the sudden subject change.

"We're singing a duet together and I was sending some samples over so he could start thinking of song suggestions." Kurt pocketed his phone as he stood up and started walking towards the door, pausing when he saw that Finn had frozen in his place with an unreadable expression. "Finn? Are you coming?"

"Kurt," Finn spoke lowly as if he was telling a grave secret. "You can't sing a duet with Sam."

"What? Why?" Kurt asked confused as he watched as Finn shuffled his feet uncomfortably. He had a strange premonition about what was about to come out of Finn's mouth and he sincerely hoped he was wrong. He didn't have the energy to deal with another big gay freak out of Finn's.

"Kurt, you can't do to Sam what you did to me. It's not fair, we need him."

"And just what exactly are you implying with that Finn?" Kurt asked dangerously. "No, you know what, I don't care Finn. I am singing a duet with Sam and that's final. I don't want to hear it."

With that, Kurt turned on his heel and stormed out of the choir room and headed towards the cafeteria, Finn trailing in his wake trying to get his attention. When he entered the cafeteria he strode towards the lunch line, picking through the limited options available for those who cared about cholesterol, while desperately trying to ignore Finn's words to no avail.

"You're over reacting Finn. I get it; you have issues with gay people."

"Actually no I don't, I have issues with the fact that you don't understand that 'No means No'."

Kurt couldn't stop himself from glancing at him at that. _Really, and just when did you ever say 'No' to me?_ He thought incredulously. He wanted nothing more than to call Finn out on it, but one glance around the crowded cafeteria and Kurt knew this wasn't the place. Though he was surprised to see Brittany in the line behind them, as he was certain that she had a different lunch period...

"I just want to sing with him." Kurt said finally, moving away with the hope that Finn would drop it. Of course luck was not on his side.

"Then you don't care about the rest of us."

_ Hypocrite much?_ Kurt thought watching the taller teen walk away. The number of times Finn had put himself and his reputation ahead of the Glee Club was staggering. He was furious that Finn would accuse _Kurt_ of not caring about the club after all the 'quit/rejoin' bull that Finn had pulled last year, but more than that, he was hurt. Because once again, it has been made painfully obvious that he will always be treated like a second class citizen in this school, hell in this town. Having lost his appetite, Kurt dumped the tray of food and headed for a seat in the corner of the library and tried to lose himself in the new Patti Lupone biography while trying to ignore the not so quiet whispered argument between Tina and Mike about their duet.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sare-Bear," Kurt greeted when the call was answered. He was currently sitting on his bed, glad that the school day was finally over, his homework spread out before him waiting.<p>

"Kurt! I miss you! How's your dad?"

"He's getting better. He's home now, still lobbying for the return of his junk food of course. I'm pretty sure he's threatened to contact his lawyer for 'torturous and unfair treatment' about a dozen times since he came home."

"Tell Uncle Burt that he better listen to the doctors or I will come over there to kick his ass." Sarah threatened.

"Language." Kurt admonished. "Anyway, I was calling to see if there has been any news about Beth."

"Haven't you spoken to Noah? Well, he came by this morning real quick to grab some more of her clothes and stuff. Said she's about the same. It's weird and way too quiet without him and BB home."

Kurt smiled fondly at the nickname Sarah had given Beth; BB, short for Baby Beth. His heart clenched painfully at the knowledge that he had missed Noah on one of the rare occasions he was out of the hospital. His arms constantly ached with the need to hug his friend.

"I'm sorry I missed him. Can you let him know I'm thinking of them both?"

"Sure, but why don't you just call him?"

"His phone has to be turned off in the hospital Sarah" Kurt gently reminded.

"Yeah, but you can just leave a message for him like we do and he'll call you back, he always does."

Kurt felt his breath hitch, "I'll – I'll do that, thanks Sarah. I better go."

He ended the call before the sobs threatening to overpower him could alert the young girl to his woe. Noah was getting the messages and just not replying. Kurt didn't know what was the lesser of the two evils; the thought that Noah just didn't want to talk to him, or the previous assumption that he just wasn't getting the messages because he never turned his phone on.

Kurt allowed himself the luxury of weeping in solitude until he heard his dad stirring upstairs from his nap. Giving the thought of homework up Kurt closed his books and quickly washed his face before heading upstairs to check on his dad and make dinner.

* * *

><p>"First course is served; Heart healthy vegan carrot soup with whole grain croutons – and you better eat all of it – do you know how hard it is to find saffron in this town?"<p>

Kurt purposely kept his tone as cheerful as possible and only just managed to restrict himself to an eye-roll when his dad asked for salt, thus spoiling a perfectly tasty, _healthy_ meal before he even tried it, grabbing the fresh bouquet of flowers to place at the coffee table. Just because he was making his dad stay on that couch as much as possible didn't mean that the view had to be boring. Besides, Martha Stewart always said that the home decor was just as important as the food when it comes to healthy bodies and minds. And that's a very good thing.

"How's Beth? You seen her yet? How's she doing?"

Kurt tucked a napkin in his dad's neck to give himself time to formulate a response.

"She's still in the NICU, so I haven't seen her. I spoke to Sarah this afternoon; she said she's about the same."

"How's Noah?"

"Holding up – I guess."

"You haven't spoken to him?"

Kurt avoided his dad's questioning gaze in favour of smoothing out the non-wrinkles in his cardigan. He wondered, in passing, what his father truly thought was happening when he left for school daily in one outfit, to return in another. Perhaps he believed Kurt changed frequently for a fashion reason, rather than out of necessity?

"Um, no, I've left some messages for him."

"Kurt - " Burt spoke in a warning tone.

"He's busy dad. I mean his daughter is sick in the hospital, it's not like I'm expecting him to just ignore her to return my calls or anything."

"Come on Kurt; don't try to pull the wool over my eyes. What's really going on?"

"Absolutely nothing," Kurt plastered a big smile on his face. "Beth's about the same and taking it positively means she's no worse. I'm sure it will just take some time. But you," and here Kurt fixed a glare on his father, "you shouldn't be wasting your energy worrying about this."

Burt sighed and placed his bowl on the coffee table.

"Kurt, I'm fine, you - "

"No, you are not _fine_," Kurt hissed. "You had a serious arrhythmia dad. The doctors said until your stress test in two weeks you need to take it easy. Now, eat."

Burt eyed the stubborn set of Kurt's mouth and picked his bowl up with a sigh. He wanted to push the subject more, but he could also read the fear in Kurt's eyes.

"So, what else is up? How's school?"

"Fine, I guess." Kurt sighed and then hesitantly elaborated when his dad just stared at him and raised one eyebrow in a classic Kurt Hummel style (patent pending). "There's this new kid, Sam, in Glee Club, we're singing a duet together." As much as Kurt loved his dad, he still didn't really know how to talk to him about certain, _delicate_, issues.

"Is that a problem?"

With an exasperated sigh Kurt resigned himself to admitting the truth. "Finn practically begged me not to. He said it would 'ruin' Sam's reputation if I did." Okay, well partial truth, but his dad _is_ still recovering from a heart attack and he really didn't want to cause friction between his dad and Finn, not when he and Carole where just starting to get serious again. Besides, Finn might not have meant it that way, so why cause more drama between Finn and his dad when it's unnecessary?

"Is this Sam kid – you know, does he play for your team?"

"Undetermined" Kurt admitted thinking back to the slightly awkward conversation he first had with Sam.

"Maybe Finn has a point."

Kurt felt like someone had hit him in the face with a plank of wood. His father, someone who he thought would _always_ have his back just said _that_? After all the homophobic bullshit he had to put up with in school, hell in this _town_, he never thought he would have to worry about it coming from his dad. It was bad enough when Finn brought it into his _home_, his own _bedroom_, his only sanctuary.

"You're siding with _him_? After what he said in our basement?"

Kurt could barely keep the incredulity out of his voice. He could feel his temper rising and he quickly stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water just to try and calm himself down.

"I was talkin' to Carole, and you weren't completely honest with me. She said you had a crush on Finn, and that you weren't afraid to show it. Is that true?"

_Well so much for trying to calm down_ Kurt thought. _Because seriously? That excuses Finn for saying that?_ Kurt took a deep breath, remembering that his dad was sick and tried to defend himself without causing more stress onto his already unwell father. After all, his dad didn't know about all the crap that Finn pulls at school and now is _certainly_ not the time to bring it up.

"So, a gay guy can't be friends with a straight guy without it being predatory?"

"Listen Kurt, you gotta understand how hard it is for guys to be, you know, dealing with _that_."

'_That_'? Kurt could feel a scream of frustration building in his chest. '_That_' – Even from my own father Kurt thought bitterly. _No matter where I go, or who I talk to – it's always going to come down to 'that'. Obviously, sexual orientation is the only identifying factor to anyone in this town_.

"Dad, you have _no_ idea how hard it is for me. I'm the only out gay kid in the school – hell, in this _town_. Why shouldn't I be able to walk down the halls holding hands with someone I like? Why can't I slow dance at my prom without worrying about what a couple of homophobes think?"

Kurt could feel the tears pooling in his eyes. He was sick of tears. For weeks, that's all he had, tears with a side of sobbing hysterically. He watched his dad as a look of pity came over his face. _Great. Pity – thanks dad, that's what I really needed._

"Kurt, come here -"

Kurt sullenly flopped down onto the couch besides his dad completely drained. There was no good arguing with his dad about this, especially not in his condition. He would never understand and it sounds like he doesn't _want_ to understand.

"You think I don't want those things for you? I do. But until you find someone who is as open – and _brave_ as you, well – you just gotta get used to going it alone."

Burt rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's arm in what he thought was a comforting manner, completely oblivious to the dejected thoughts running through Kurt's head. Because he was alone; more alone than anyone knew; Mercedes' isn't an option for confidences anymore and Noah is, understandably, preoccupied with his sick daughter, though Kurt couldn't help but feel a stab of hurt at being ignored and kept out of the loop. And now, it's apparent that he doesn't even have his dad in his corner. He took a deep breath to fortify himself with the knowledge of what he must now do.

**Now finally, on a side note, I have been having computer and internet issues (yet again) and because of that I am forced to wait for Glee to air based on the Australian tv schedule, which means that I only just got to see the Yes/No episode last night (ridiculous and a crime against all Gleeks I know!). As such, please don't ask me to comment on my thoughts on recent episodes, normally I love chatting with my readers and debating the merits or lack their of of the writing this season, but until I'm caught up, all it will do is make me depressed and then angry and then I might put a foot through my computer because I just want to watch Glee. And I really, really need this one! :)**

**As Always - Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know why!**

**Mischievous Gleek**


	11. Going Under Pt2

**I'm Ba-ack!**

**My most sincere apologies to all my lovely readers, I hope I haven't lost to many of you with my appalling tardiness with this fic. I just want to send a mass thank you for all the wonderful messages of love and support. You really do help to motivate me. Next chapter has been planned, but my muse for Don't Trip is biting so the next chapter for that may be ready first. :)**

**This chapter see's a direct continuation of the previous chapter and is based on the second half of the duets episode. I hope that it will start to answer some questions.**

** No additional warnings and of as usual I don't own Glee or it's characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement. **

**Beta'd by the ever patient and incredibly talented Brellegenana. You truly make all the difference in the world so Thank You! :)**

Kurt straightened his cap as he walked down the hall towards the locker room, completely oblivious to Brittany twirling on the spot as she flapped her hands around her head. He was on a mission and he had to do it right now before he let his emotions get the better of him. Stopping in front of the red locker room door Kurt paused to inhale a deep breath. _This is for dad,_ he reminded himself. Squaring his shoulders he nearly fell over in shock when the doors burst open and was nearly run over by the clueless green (with envy at least) giant.

"Kurt!" Finn face was a picture of shock and, if he was being honest, abject terror. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

Kurt watched as Finn's eyes darted around the nearly empty hallway as he tried to surreptitiously block the doorway, no doubt to 'protect' all the manly-'I share a shower naked with 20 other guys'-boys of this backwards town.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm here to see Sam."

"You can't!" Finn practically shouted in his panic.

With narrowed eye's Kurt didn't even bother to hold back the challenging tone. "And why is that?"

"Uh, because this is the _locker room_."

"Yes, and?" He was really not in the mood to deal with Finn right now. He knew what was going through that pathetically pea-sized brain of his.

"Kurt," Finn spoke as though trying to make an over-emotional toddler understand, "You can't just go in there, I told you. You have to leave Sam alone, and it's really not cool of you to stalk him in the locker room. Guys just don't do that."

Kurt saw red, and no, not just because of the glaring shade of paint on the door behind the gangly teen.

"Just stop Finn, before your homophobia spills out any further and I vomit, this is a Donna Karen original jacket and doesn't deserve your hate spewed up on it."

"Hey, not cool dude! I told you, I'm not a homophobe!"

"Yes you are you moron! Everything you just said to me was based purely on the fact that I'm gay and you don't like that."

"I don't care that you're gay Kurt!"

Great, now the knuckle dragger was whining on top of everything else. Kurt closed his eyes for a second to compose himself, _you're better than this_, he reminded himself. Opening his eyes, he fixed them on the taller teen.

"Finn, shut up and listen for a moment, the grownups are talking. No, just stand there and blink and try to listen," Kurt added when Finn made to interrupt again.

"Now, you and I know that you have issues with gay people, you may not want to accept that about yourself, and honestly I don't blame you. Who really wants to admit that they are a small minded bigot? But, the sooner you accept it, the sooner you can stop pretending that you are a good person and will therefore just back the fuck out of my life. No – still not finished Finn.

"You've made your point abundantly clear, I get it, its fine, I don't like it and it really makes me dislike you, but I'll get over it. You're not worth my time. But, _just_ this once, and I really mean, _just_ this once, I'm going to help you so you don't spend the rest of your pathetic ideological high school day trying to work out whether you 'succeeded' in your plan.

"Yes, I know all about your little plan with Rachel, I'm not an idiot. You want to tell yourself that you are only trying to stop me working with Sam so your precious plan comes to fruition, be my guest. Whatever helps you sleep at night. But know this, first and foremost – it wouldn't matter who Sam sang with, he'd still win if you and Rachel vote for him. If you can't work out why, well I won't be surprised; you're both _exceptionally_ atypical self-centred teens.

"Secondly, and I really want to drive this point into your thick skull. _Sam_ asked _me_ to meet him here; I'm not going in there with any notion of getting a free peep show from _anyone_. For you to stand there and accuse me of being a sexual predator is not only highly insulting but incredibly judgemental of you. No, still not done.

"Lastly, I'm going in there to tell Sam that I won't be working with him, and you can wipe off that self-satisfied grin right now, I'm not severing our partnership because _you_ want me too. In fact, I would love nothing more than to go ahead with it if for no other reason than just to piss you off. You may have gotten to my father by tattling _your_ side of the story about everything, but I am only doing this because I am trying to keep _MY_ father ALIVE. He doesn't need stress of any form. If I hear of you running to him, or using his illness in anyway shape or form to get what you want, I personally will ensure that _everyone_ in this town knows of your 'minute-man' problem... Got that? I will actively work against you with every iota in my body, working with those whose hatred of you is legendary. Coach Sylvester's little spat against glee club will look like a toddler's temper tantrum compared to what I will do to you, psychologically and physically, if you in any way become a threat to my father's continued well-being. Now get the hell out of my life and stay out."

With that, Kurt pushed his way past the red-faced stunned teen and entered the locker room, though he could have sworn he heard someone say something about 'Nargles'... now why did that sound familiar?

* * *

><p>Brittany clapped her hands and jumped up and down, performing a mini-cheer for her dolphin's defense against the not so jolly-giant. Finn's been really mean to him and she doesn't know why, Kurty was super nice to her, if she could just get rid of these Nargles maybe she would understand.<p>

"The dolphin doesn't have any Nargles," Brittany murmured to herself watching as Kurt went off at Finn, before Kurty continued into the deep, dark, showers. Coach said showers were for weak people who hadn't had their sweat glands removed, that must be why Kurty went in fully dressed! Maybe he would fight the showers next! "I wonder how he gets rid of them, I think I will ask." Making her way fully into the locker room, Britt paused beside the still dumbfounded Finn. "You're really mean and I don't like you. Plus, you are not nearly as hot as my dolphin or myself."

Brittany watched in fascination as that new kid shook his head like a dog; he must have Nargles too, she mused to herself. Deciding that he needed help, because he was totally doing it wrong, you can't get rid of Nargles that way! Brittany started to head into the dreaded showers where Kurt and Trouty Mouth were talking... _that's his name right_? _I'm pretty sure that's what Sanny called him..._ Brittany thought to herself as she passed by the cubicles and urinals – _OMG! Wishing Wells! So many of them too!_ She hurried over with a grin that slid off her face faster than Stinksap. She didn't have any coins... perking up slightly, she started unlacing her shoes and removed the laces – she's pretty sure that shoelaces work just as well as coins... but she only has two of them. There are lots of things Brittany wanted to wish for. _Well,_ she mused, _shoelaces are bigger than coins, so maybe they can be used a few times each._ Nodding her head and proud of her logic, Brittany proceeded to close her eyes and mouth the words of her wish before dropping one of the laces into the urinal, flushing with an important 'pretty please with sugar on top'.

"Britt, what are you doing?"

Brittany turned to see her dolphin watching from a really far distance, he kept looking at the wishing wells as though they would bite him... but that's silly! Wishing wells don't have teeth! Lord Tubbington does though.

"Making a wish," she proclaimed as she reached into the wishing well to retrieve her 'coin', she's pretty sure she could get at least two more wishes from that one.

She lifted her head with a grin but instantly dropped her 'coin' back into the wishing well when she saw Kurt looking like he was going to be sick. Rushing forwards to help her friend, she felt very hurt when he pulled away from her and stared at her hands like he was scared of them. Thinking very hard about it, Britt looked between Kurt, her hands and the wishing well...

"Oh! You don't like God hey? Is making a wish in a wishing well the same as talking to the evil dwarf? I'm sorry Kurty! I just have one more then we can go okay?"

Turning back to the wishing well she clutched her other shoelace, "I want a happy dolphin." Flushing again with a solemn "Pretty, pretty, pretty please?" She turned back to Kurt and eyed him thoughtfully.

"You're really pretty too, Kurty. You have really soft hands. I miss kissing you. Do you want to make out?"

"No! I mean no thank you Britt... Let's go get your hands washed... really thoroughly... Then I think we need to have a chat to Miss P... though I don't know if she'll stay conscious after we tell her about your 'wishing wells'..."

Brittany hummed along happily as her dolphin made her wash her hands four times with special stuff from his magic bag. Brittany was positive the bag was magic because her dolphin could make anything clean and soft again when he used stuff from his magic bag.

"Here Britt, rub some of this lotion on your hands, we don't want your skin drying out remember?"

"Thanks Kurty!" Britt swooped in and planted a kiss on her dolphin, she hopes that soon his magic will rub off on her too if she gets enough kisses in.

She watched as her dolphin's face turned pink before he looped her arm through his and led her out of the locker room.

"Let's go talk to Miss P now okay Britt? I'm actually really glad to have run into you, _for more reasons than one_," Kurt added softly, "I have an idea for our Glee assignment and I could really use your help, Mike's and Tina's too if they're willing."

* * *

><p>Puck shut the door behind him harder than he had intended before leaning against it and scrubbing a hand over his tired scruffy face. He needed a shower and a change of clothes then he could get back to Beth.<p>

"Noah is that you? Can you come in here please?"

Puck groaned internally when he heard his mother's voice from the kitchen. That tone boded no good for anyone and he really didn't have the time or energy to deal with whatever she wanted. Heaving himself away from the door Puck entered the kitchen to see both his mom and Sarah working together to fill what looked like a supermarket worth of containers with various foods.

"What's all this?"

"Why haven't you called Kurt back?"

"What?" Puck was confused but just decided to go along with whatever tangent his mother decided to go on, it was easier.

"Why haven't you returned any of Kurt's phone calls?"

"Ma, I don't have time for this right now okay? I have to get back to the hospital."

"Sit down Noah! Now I want to know why you are ignoring Kurt. He's been nothing but a good friend to you and Sarah said he called her yesterday afternoon for an update on Beth. I know Kurt has tried to call you and now I want to know what's going on."

Puck really didn't have the energy for this. He scrubbed his face tiredly again and groaned.

"Nothing ma, I've just been a little preoccupied with Beth being sick is all," Puck couldn't help the insolent tone that crept into his voice, "why are you getting on my case about this?"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young man. Need I remind you that Kurt is the only reason that you have a daughter to worry about in the first place? That poor boy has been through hell and back over the last few weeks and he is worrying himself sick over both you and Beth now too, I don't think it would be too much to ask for you to pick up the phone every once in a while."

"Jeez! Beth is MY daughter! It's my decision what information I share and with whom! I am so sick and tired of people telling me what is best for my kid! Kurt is not her father, I am! You're right; Kurt has been too involved with Beth. Maybe if I had stopped it earlier than Beth would never have gotten sick in the first place!"

Both Puckerman women sucked in a breath and their jaws tightened in synchronisation, it would have been comical if Puck were in a better mood.

"Sarah," Ruth began calmly, "Why don't you go get cleaned up. I'll finish here then you can drop them off okay?"

Sarah walked out of the room quietly, resisting the urge to break her brother's nose. Stopping just outside the door Sarah flattened herself against the wall and opened her ears. She wanted to hear this. She heard her mother talk to Puck with that dangerous tone, one she'd not truly heard from her mom since before Beth's arrival.

"Noah. I'm not going to comment on that accusation just now. I know you are tired and upset though that does not excuse what you said. What I want to know is where this came from?"

"Nowhere all right!"

"Do not shout at me. Now, you are obviously angry but I demand the truth young man. What has put that idea in your head because I know you Noah and that is not you."

"Argh!" Noah stood up abruptly, knocking the chair to the floor. "Beth is my priority all right! Everything has to be for her! Kurt said it himself – He's putting Beth at risk by hanging around too much. He suggested that he back off first, okay! I'm just so stupid that it's only sinking in now. I think he's right. Everyone's right. Kurt shouldn't be around Beth so much!"

Puck hated seeing the pity in his mother's eyes when she looks at him so he turned his back to her sullenly.

"Noah," Ruth began gently, "please sit back down and look at me."

"No! I'm done, I have to go."

"Stop it Noah! Talk to me. Who told you these things?"

Puck whirled around and glared at his mother. "Quinn all right! Are you happy now? Quinn has been visiting Beth and she's right. It's not good for Beth. Everyone treats Kurt like crap because he's gay and I don't want Beth to get that! It's not right!"

"What? How did Quinn get into the NICU? How often has she been in there?"

"She's Beth's mother so they let her in, parents only remember? She's been there every day this week after school."

"Noah, Quinn has no right going into the NICU. She's not Beth's parent. You are."

"It doesn't matter ma! She's been saying all this stuff about Kurt being a bad influence on Beth and how she made a mistake. I can't lose her ma, she's everything to me. Kurt will understand."

"Noah wait -"

"I gotta go ma," with that Puck walked out the door and walked blindly past a gaping and furious Sarah.

* * *

><p>Sarah Puckerman may look young and small for her age but she has a ferociousness that even the likes of her big brother doesn't question; which is how she forced her brother to drive her over to the Hummel household on his way back to the hospital. The atmosphere in the cab of the truck was very frosty, despite being filled with bags of steaming soups and casseroles.<p>

When Puck pulled up at the driveway Sarah turned her glare onto her brother and spoke for the first time since announcing he was driving her over there.

"Are you going to come in?" It wasn't really a question and she wasn't really surprised by Puck's non reaction. "You're pathetic." She spat as she slammed the door and walked up the path without looking back.

She didn't bother knocking, despite her idiot of a brother's new attitude she still considered the Hummel's part of her family and had no qualms about making herself at home. Entering the house and shutting the door quietly behind her she stepped quietly into the living room and saw Uncle Burt asleep on the sofa. It was the first time she'd seen him since he woke up at the hospital and her arms ached with the desire to hug him, as though she would never get another chance. Scolding herself silently for her own ridiculousness she tiptoed past the living room and headed down to the basement where she knew she'd find Kurt.

And find him she did. Sprawled out across the floor, a black tuxedo jacket spread out in front of him wielding a pair of scissors an intense look of concentration on his face. Poking his tongue out, Sarah watched as he put the scissors to the jacket and prepared to cut the fabric.

"What are you doing?"

"Arrrgh!" Kurt flew backwards and nearly stabbed himself in the face with the scissors as he clutched at his heart.

"Sweet Dolce! You scared me Sarah! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing? Your about to cut into an Armani!"

"Tsk-tsk, do you really think I would commit such crimes against the fashion Gods? No my darling, it's not an Armani, it's a knock-off." Kurt resumed his position and once again put the scissors to the fabric and prepared to cut.

"Wait! Are you sure?"

Kurt levelled his best 'bitch please' look at the pre-teen.

"How can you tell?" She asked with professional curiosity. She sat down the bags she was carrying and stepped over to sit herself opposite the boy, prepared for the in-depth fashion lesson she was certain would follow.

"There are several 'tells'. Do you see the buttons? The buttons on authentic Armani suits are plain, without any decoration. Classic giveaway, plus feel the fabric, see; Armani suits are _never_ made from imitation materials."

Sarah wrinkled her nose as she nodded, poly blend... she suppressed a shudder and then her brain caught up with her once more.

"I repeat then. What are _you_ doing with a knock-off?" she sneered around the word as though it committed great offense to her.

"Rookie designer mistake my dear. I brought this online two years ago because it was such a steal," Kurt snorted, "let it be a lesson to you, be careful how and where you shop online."

"Well I can understand why you would want to cut it to shreds, but shouldn't you have done that straight away?"

Kurt smiled, "I kept it as a warning and a reminder to myself. It's worked out quite well; I've not been fooled again."

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm making a costume. I have a Glee assignment tomorrow and I had to alter my plans last minute so I've got to cut some corners."

"Can I help?"

"Of course you can. I'm going to make one suit out of these two," Kurt indicated to a glittery white suit spread out on his bed. "I'm doing homage to the great Julie Andrews and singing _Le Jazz Hot_ from _Victor/Victoria_."

Seeing the girl's confusion Kurt explained.

"The story is about a woman pretending to be a man, pretending to be a woman. I thought to illustrate both sides I'd have dual costume. The black side represents the masculine and the white side represents the feminine."

"I still don't really understand, but I'm your willing fashion slave, so tell me what to do." Grinned Sarah.

Kurt set her up with the white jacket he'd already cut in half and handed her the right side along with a row of tassels to stitch along the bottom of the sleeve. Kurt put his I-pod on and cued up the song for her to listen to so she could get a better understanding.

"So why are you doing this song? What's the assignment?" She watched as Kurt tried to cover up his hesitation by pulling out a few stray threads from the inferior fabric.

"The assignment is supposed to be a duet, but because there is an odd number in the club at the moment, someone has to work solo. That'd be me." He finished with a small self deprecating smile.

"Why'd Schue give duets if your group has uneven numbers? Seems stupid to me."

"Yes, well Mr Schue isn't always the most tactful or observant of a teacher." Kurt ground out.

Sarah thought to herself as the song started again. She was much more observant than people give her credit for, and she knew that there was something Kurt wasn't telling her, she just didn't know how to get it out of him so she decided to change topics for now.

"So, is that why you're doing the male/female song thing? So it's like a duet?"

With a grin Kurt nodded. "Sort of, I guess that's the short reason. Mostly I guess I thought about traditional duets, they are about a balance between the singers, their voices are to complement each other. Everything in nature is about balance; the yin and the yang; Black and the white; Light and the dark and male and female. The story of Victor/Victoria is about embracing both the masculine and the feminine in each of us, because we all have aspects of both so I thought it would be very fitting for a solo duet."

Sarah was watching Kurt shrewdly. "There's something else you're not telling me about why you picked this song."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, "You're quite perceptive Sarah. Yes, there was something else. My mom, it was her favourite show and she used to sing this song with me all the time. She said that it was 'my' song because I got the best from both my parents. I inherited a lot of traits from both my parents. She said that I got stubbornness from my dad and my creativity from her and therefore I was destined for success. So yes, I'm singing this song for her. She is my duet partner in this assignment."

Sarah scrambled up to hug the fashionable teen. "I love you Kurt. No matter what happens I want you to know that okay?"

"I love you too Sarah. But what's brought this on?"

Sarah looked at Kurt intently and chewed her lip for a while before making a decision and taking a deep breath.

"I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but I think you deserve the truth."

Sensing the seriousness Kurt set aside his scissors and turned to give his full attention to the young girl. Sarah carefully watched his face as she told him everything. He was very good at maintaining his physical composure. If you didn't know him you'd think he was just listening to a weather report. But Sarah could see hidden in the depths of his eyes just how hurt he was with what he told her.

"Well," Kurt began, straighten up and blinking a few times he continued. "Thank you for being honest with me Sarah. It certainly clears a few things up. But I'm okay, honest," he added seeing the disbelief in her eyes. "I'll need to have a chat with Noah, but that can wait till Beth's better and back at home. There's not much we can do right now anyway. So I say we just put it in the back of our minds and get on with the alterations for the suit hmm?" He finished with a smile.

Alright, if he wants to play it like that for now she'll let him. But she won't forget. "So is there a prize?"

"Yes actually, free dinner at Breadstix." Kurt grinned.

"Oh! Speaking of dinner, mom sent all this food over for you and Uncle Burt. She said just because he's out of hospital now doesn't mean he shouldn't be taking care of himself and she told me to remind you to take care of yourself too," she added sternly. "She wanted to come but she has to work extra at the moment to make up for the time off she had looking after Beth."

"Trust Ruth to go to all this trouble," Kurt groused. "Well I thank the both of you it will certainly be appreciated. Well, that settles it. After I blow them all away with my duet and I win dinner, you ladies shall be joining me on a date to Breadstix."

Sarah couldn't help but squeal in excitement. "Okay! Of course you'll win, besides, no one else will look as good as you once we've finished here."

Kurt just smiled in agreement.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt was up before the sun rose. He had a lot to get through today, and it's not like he was able to sleep very well that night anyway. He simply couldn't turn his mind off after he took Sarah home the previous evening. During dinner, which was dominated by Sarah and his dad 'catching up', as well as Kurt avoided his dad's piercing gaze; Kurt had been completely unable to focus on anything beyond maintaining his composure. He knew that the hurt and resignation from Sarah's revelation was showing through the cracks in his mask, but he was determined not to burden his father with it right now. Besides, he wasn't really sure he was up for discussing it yet anyway.<p>

After he got back from taking Sarah home and being fussed over by Ruth, Kurt went straight downstairs to his basement room, thankful for the thousandth time that the room was soundproofed. He spent the next three hours rehearsing his solo/duet and watching the choreography rehearsal he'd taped during the lunch break earlier that day.

He may not be on the Cheerio's anymore (seriously, like he needed more stress in his life), but he was still seen as an honorary member among most of the squad, which may or may not be due to the fact that the girls love his facials and the guys loved his 'in' with the girls. The fact that coach seemed to have at least a certain level of respect for him doesn't hurt either. So it wasn't too difficult to get a group together who was willing to help him out for his assignment. He has to remember to do something special for Mike and Brittany though, their choreographing skills are amazing and it's a pity Schue doesn't utilise them more.

So he had rehearsed until his bruised muscles (Karofsky really needed to find a new pastime) protested then he treated himself to a decadent hour in his Jacuzzi tub. Refreshed and rejuvenated, Kurt was still up till nearly midnight putting the finishing touches on his costume and making sure he had everything prepared. He just hoped he could pull his plan off at Glee, and that it doesn't look obvious that it was a last minute routine. Though judging from the routines he'd seen so far this week for the assignment, he still had a decent chance of standing out. At least he had a plan to use the auditorium and had bothered to plan costuming and real choreography. Santana and Mercedes had sounded amazing together, but they could have really put on a show if they'd put a bit more effort into it.

He'd spent the night tossing and turning. He was incredibly hurt of course that the entire Beth/Puckerman situation had come down to this, but deep in his heart, he'd been waiting for the other shoe to drop the whole time. Expecting it doesn't change the fact that it hurts though, in fact it he suspects its worse now because he let himself get too attached, not just to Puck, but the whole Puckerman family, especially Beth. He really loves that little girl and it's breaking his heart to know that he can't be involved in her life any more.

_Stupid_, he scolded himself. It' is his fault. He knows just what this town thinks of him and he's been incredibly selfish in thrusting that hate into Beth's and Puck's life just because being with them made him happy. For the first time since his mom had died he'd understood what it felt to be part of a real family. He knew his dad loved him, just as he loves his dad, but for so long it's just been the two of them and their relationship had been more unbalanced than he'd realised. Being around Ruth he was able to see just how much he wasn't the kid in his relationship with his father. He spent more time taking care of his dad and shielding him from the hate of this town, even before his heart attack, than the other way round. And it was _nice_ to feel that level of responsibility lifted from his shoulders when he was with Ruth.

He was upset he was losing that too along with everything else. He didn't blame Puck. How could he? He was only looking after his daughters best interests, and Kurt _had_ offered the same thing himself only a couple of months ago. No, he didn't blame Puck but he was pissed at Quinn. He'd noticed her sly smirks during the week when she thought no one was looking but he'd just put it down to her sinking her talons into Sam. Now though... well, like he told Sarah, things make so much more sense.

During his morning shower Kurt forced himself to stop lamenting the issue. What's done is done and he can't change that. He could only look forward and remember the promise he made to Puck; that he would do everything in his power to ensure his daughter stayed with him and be damned if he was going to let Quinn Fabray step in to ruin that again. He had some phone calls to make.

* * *

><p>Kurt was beyond disgusted. When he'd stood up to announce his change of plans for the assignment he was not oblivious or really surprised by Quinn's and Santana's malicious smirks nor Schue's flustering. But seriously, the man gave a duets assignment in a week with odd numbers and not one member saw the problem with that until he made his announcement? – <em>And thank you Santana, your particular brand of vulgarity made the entire situation that much more palatable<em>.

But what really and truly angered him was Rachel's expression. The self absorbed diva spent the entire week trying to ensure Sam won the competition for her own personal agenda and gain, but not once did she actually stop to consider just _who_ Sam's partner was and _how_ the bigoted big footed oaf of a boyfriend of hers tried to split them up.

_Oh Rachel, if only you could open your eyes long enough to see past that enormous nose of yours to see exactly what sort of boy Finn is. I'm sure your daddies would be so proud of your judgement._

Nevertheless, Kurt gave what he felt was a truly spectacular performance. He knew he wouldn't win, Finchel would see to that. But at last he _really_ got to show his supposed friends just _what_ he could do. He naturally took great pleasure in seeing the uncomfortable expression on Quinn and Finn's faces. But the real icing on the cake was watching both Berry and Schue realise just how _easy _that High F is for him.

With a smirk on his face, Kurt took his bow and levelled his gaze at Rachel. _I challenge you Ms Wannabe Broadway Diva to rise through six octaves from chest to head voice to a High G and hold the note for 10 counts after full choreography__. _Yes, Kurt was proud of himself, and very thankful that Zizes was willing to film and edit the performance to full film clip standards for a month supply of Godiva chocolates. Although her initial request of snickers had practically caused him to vomit on his Doc Martin boots that morning when he'd requested her assistance. If he was going to buy chocolates, it would be the best, regardless of who would receive them. The film would be very useful in his expanding portfolio come next year when he applied to colleges.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared down at the note pad in front of him. He didn't know why they were even bothering to continue with the charade of voting. It is painfully obvious that Schue overestimated the teenager's ability to vote without bias. Well, with the exception of Rachel and Finn of course, but even they are voting with their own agenda and not whom they truly believe was deserving of the prize. With a soft smile Kurt included several doodled flowers around his duet name. <em>That was for you, mom.<em>

He was sitting alone in the back row of the choir room as Schue counted the 'votes'. Indicative he thought, about his true place in this 'family'. _Maybe this was why extended family are so often looked upon as annoying, a burden, and something to avoid unless at the holiday season. _He heaved an internal sigh and just really wished that this day would end already, it had been another trying week. He knew from the beginning that it would be, but the unexpected drama this week with Finn and Quinn dictating who he could be friends with certainly pushed it well past 'difficult'.

He pulled out his phone to send the text message he'd been holding back on; no matter how unpleasant the prospect there was no time like the present.

**Noah - I understand and I'm sorry. I hope Beth gets better soon. Look after yourself – Kurt.**

He didn't expect a reply.

He heard Schue announce the winner of the competition and couldn't help the eye roll when he heard the disappointment and accusatory tone in his voice. Seeing Rachel and Finn pat themselves on their backs he threw a scathing look their way as he prepared leave the room. He didn't remove the glare when Rachel glanced at him or when she flinched at his expression. He had a date with two very lovely ladies to prepare for.

* * *

><p>Brittany was sad and very confused. She was sad because she'd spent so long practising pushing the meatball around with her nose and she'd really hoped that Artie would play with her, but he was angry with her. She really liked Artie. He was very nice to her and didn't make her feel stupid like all the other boys. And she was confused because she doesn't know why Santana would make Artie sad and mean to her. Why does Artie think that Brittany only wanted him for sex? Yeah, she's catching up with Santana with the number of make outs and V-Cards (Britt really hopes she wins this game even though she doesn't know what the prize is yet). But she really likes Artie and his wheelchair rides.<p>

So she was at Breadstix by herself without a tramp or a lady to pass the meatball back to her. She'd forgotten that she didn't win the competition until after her mom had already dropped her off and she had no one to eat with. She saw Quinn come in with that new kid, but Quinn didn't even say hello to her; maybe she was invisible and forgot to change herself back. That happens sometimes; it's how she caught Lord Tubbington hacking into her LJ account (he still can read her diary even though she has a passworded one now).

While she was waiting for her meatball to arrive Brittany was busy check the swinging ponytail of Quinn's for cookie elves. She heard Coach Sue talking about them once and so she's always on the lookout for them. She really wants one, but Lord Tubbington can't have any cookies because he's on Atkins. She was startled when the apron lady put the plate in front of her with a smile. _Mmm_ _smells yummy..._ Britt was leaning over the plate when she heard Quinn and Sam talking about her Dolphin.

They weren't saying very nice things about her dolphin and it was making her very sad and angry. Why are people always mean to her dolphin? Britt wasn't very sure she liked Sam, even if he had big lips that she really wanted to kiss. She didn't think she could like anyone who was mean to her dolphin, especially people she'd not made out with. Her dolphin had liked Sam, but Finn and Quinn and even Sanny kept saying mean things about him to Trouty Mouth. She thinks Sam is being very silly too. He lets other people tell him who to like and Brittany doesn't like that. Maybe he was a robot? Designed to only follow the instructions of those infected with Nargles? That's why she's so confused about Santana and Artie, they tell her what to think but she still likes them, maybe it's because she's made out with them...

_Quinn is saying something about Puck's baby shark... _Britt really likes Puck's baby shark. She's so little but lots of fun to play with. She was sad when her dolphin told her the baby shark was really sick, and that they couldn't go and play until she's better. She hopes the baby shark gets better soon. She wants to play with her again, but really it's because her dolphin is so sad. She doesn't know if he's sad because the baby shark is sick or if because he misses Puck... _Or maybe he's sad because people push him around more when Puck's not here_ Britt thought.

Britt saw it happening all the time now. Karofsky has been really mean and keeps hurting her dolphin, but she doesn't know what to do. She thinks that Karofsky is an invisible dolphin – like Santana. They are both so angry all the time and they keep hurting people and it makes her very sad. If she could only remember how not to be invisible any more then she could tell Santana and Karofsky and they could not be invisible and then they could be happy, and then her dolphin would be happy because he wouldn't get hurt anymore. But she can't remember how not to be invisible. Right then her dolphin slipped into the seat opposite her with a smile.

"You're so magic." Britt breathed out.

She watched as her dolphin tipped his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Because you can see me!"

"Yes I can Britt. I can see you very well."

Britt really liked it when her dolphin smiled at her like that. Like just looking at her made him happy.

"Why are you here by yourself Britt?"

"Because Artie is mad at me and I'm invisible."

She could see her dolphin put on his thinking face, but she wanted to see him smile, so she nudged the meatball across the plate with her nose towards him and was happy when he smiled at her before he leant forwards and wiped the sauce from her nose with a napkin.

"Well, since I can see you Britt, I think you should come and join the two very lovely ladies and me over there for dinner."

Britt looked to where Kurt was pointing and saw Puck's mom and sister at a table across the room.

"Okay!"

"Then you and I are going to go back to my place for a much needed facial. It's really not good for your skin to put food on your face sweetie."

"I like your place Kurty! Can we make out again?" She asked hopefully, but her dolphin just smiled and sighed and patted her hand as he led her over to the other table.

**Whew! Long chapter and I hope the changing POV's wasn't too confusing! Just want to advise that my ear has been untrained for far too many years for my liking. That being said, my summation of Kurt's performance for Le Jazz Hot is to the best of my knowledge and my ears. :)**

**As always fellow Gleeks -**

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know why!**

**Mischievous Gleek.**


End file.
